


See no hope

by kymyit



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindness, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wilderness Survival, hyouga/homura hints
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: [Spoiler]What if? che parte dal capitolo z=123, precisamente istigata dalla pagina 13.Una sola scelta può apportare tanti cambiamenti. Tanta disperazione. Senku si ritrova a dover fronteggiare la più ardua delle sfide impostegli dal nuovo mondo, una sfida che rischia di portargli via ogni cosa, ma sopratutto lui, Asagiri Gen, la persona che ama. Precipitati in un ambiente ostile, feriti e distrutti, riusciranno i due a scampare ad un Mozu seriamente intenzionato ad ucciderli?Dal capitolo 4:-Senkuchan... c'è il fuoco acceso?-Lo scienziato inarcò il sopracciglio.-Lo sento scoppiettare... --Gen... --Senkuchan... - il mentalista mosse la mano verso di lui, a tentoni, lo sguardo che vagava come perso nel vuoto.-Gen... - inspirò profondamente, portandosi una mano alla bocca.-Senkuchan... - piagnucolò l'altro, impanicandosi -Cosa.. Non ci vedo... che sta succedendo? Non ci vedo!-
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Mozu, Hyouga/Momiji Homura, Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**_ See no Hope _ **

  
  


Capitolo 1: Il patto meschino   


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_All alone he turns to stone_  
_while holding his breath half to death_  
_Terrified of whats inside_  
_to save his life he crawls_  
_like a worm from a bird_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_  
_(The bird and the worm, The used)_

  
  
Gen si voltò a guardare la grotta di zaffiro un'ultima volta, mentre la barca scivolava lenta fra le acque dell'oceano calmo. La presenza di Soyuz gli dava un minimo di coraggio, ma una volta a riva, il compagno sarebbe dovuto andare via lasciandolo completamente solo.  
Completamente solo con Mozu.  
Rabbrividì.  
_La contrattazione era andata a buon fine, sennonché il guerriero aveva aggiunto una clausola al patto._  
_-Siete tipi molto furbi e so che state cercando di manipolarmi.- aveva detto afferrandolo con un gesto tanto rapido e una morsa così ferrea che quasi gli strappò il braccio. -Porto questa linguaccia lunga con me, è un problema, stregone?-_  
_Il suo sguardo si fece tagliente e maligno, indagatore. Senku impallidì e questo non sfuggì né all'improvvisato alleato, né al mentalista, né al resto del gruppo. Benché lo scienziato avesse tentato di ostentare la sua proverbiale calma e 'non menefreguncazzess' l'affondo di Mozu aveva colpito il segno. Ciò colpì Gen allo stomaco con più forza di un pugno._  
_-Nessun problema, vero?-_  
Beh, lui aveva un problema! Un enorme problema con dei muscoli d'acciaio!  
La barca toccò terra con un rumore che risuonò a Gen come delle campane a morto. Quasi sperò che fosse tanto da svegliare tutta l'isola e mettere in allarme il vecchio Ibara così da iniziare la battaglia finale ma... ovviamente fu solo un innocuo tonfo sordo.  
-Gen... -  
Scese dalla barca con calcolata calma e lentezza e si voltò per salutare Soyuz, con un sorriso forzato.  
-Andrà tutto bene, Soyuzchan, atteniamoci al piano.-  
L'altro annuì e se ne andò a malincuore, impossibilitato dalle circostanze a fare alcunché. Gen osservò silenzioso la piccola imbarcazione e sarebbe rimasto a farlo sino a che non fosse sparita al suo sguardo, ma la mano di Mozu si posò pesantemente sulla sua spalla, strappandolo a quell'ultimo momento di quiete.  
Ora era un ostaggio a tutti gli effetti.  
-Ora non parli più, eh?-  
Gen sudò freddo, ma si limitò a scrollarsi la mano di dosso.  
-Quello era lavoro, Mozuchan, non prenderla a male.-  
-Ah, ma io mi sono divertito.-  
-Hai complicato di più le cose, invece.- gli disse, con le mani nascoste nelle maniche. Si stringeva i polsi per stemperare l'ansia. -Vuoi portarmi al tuo villaggio dopo quello che è successo? Così rischi di mandare a monte la strategia per liberarci di Ibarachan.-  
Mozu rabbrividì.  
-Ti prego, non dire più Ibarachan. Suona parecchio inquietante.-  
Gen distolse lo sguardo, seccato.  
-Non cambiare discorso. Puoi usarmi come ostaggio, ma farlo ti mette in una posizione davvero pericolosa. Lo hai fatto per ripicca o hai qualcosa in mente?-  
-Tanto per cominciare, Gen, è così che ti chiami? Non ho idea di cosa vi abbia portati qui, né del perché vogliate l'arma pietrificante. E' sempre meglio avere un piano di riserva no?-  
Il mentalista annuì.  
-E' senz'altro un ragionamento corretto e dubito che ti basti la mia parola riguardo alle nostre buone intenzioni... -  
-Esattamente. Andiamo.-  
Gen lo seguì con il cuore in gola e un campanello d'allarme che gli faceva un gran casino in testa. Camminarono per un lungo tratto in silenzio, finché non giunsero al limitare del villaggio. Piuttosto che l'ingresso principale, optarono per un passaggio nascosto che garantisse loro l'invisibilità. Purtroppo, costrinse il mentalista ad un'odiosa scarpinata fino alla zona alta. A quel punto, Mozu lo prese fra le braccia manco fosse un peso piuma.  
-Che faiiii?!- sibilò agitato ed imbarazzato.  
-Da questo punto in poi è impossibile procedere senza essere visti, c'è un solo modo per passare inosservati.-  
-Trasportarmi in stile principessa non è come mettersi un cartello addosso con scritto: sono sospetto, arrestatemi?!-  
Mozu inarcò il sopracciglio.  
-Non so cosa sia un cartello, ma fa silenzio. E' una situazione perfettamente normale.-  
-Eh?-  
Gen rimase allibito.  
Cosa era normale?!  
Mozu procedette come se niente fosse sul ponte e quando una delle guardie lo vide parve addirittura divertita e solo un puntino invidiosa.  
-Signor Mozu, una nuova ragazza anche stasera?-  
Il guerriero annuì ad occhi chiusi, con fierezza e il petto gonfio.  
Gen era esterrefatto, ma gli resse il gioco stringendosi al suo petto con fare timido e femminile.  
Dentro di sé urlava sconvolto: "Oh, fantastico... sono finito con lo sciupafemmine dell'età della pietra!"  
Ma se per Mozu fu "normale" scarrozzare qualcuno a quel modo e fingere di essere tutto lovey-dovey... per lui era un po' più complicato. Durante il tragitto, poté vedere cosa n'era stato di Kohaku e Ginrou. Le loro statue erano ancora sulla capanna del capo, tristemente illuminate dalla luna. Gli si inumidirono gli occhi, ma restò più calmo che poté, riflettendo sul da farsi da quel momento in poi.  
Una volta dentro la capanna del guerriero, il mentalista riuscì a mettere piede a terra, con suo grande sollievo.  
Mozu, invece era seccato. La guardia di poco prima lo aveva informato che il ministro Ibara lo stava cercando per discutere sugli accadimenti di quella giornata. Doveva presentarsi al più presto o il vecchio si sarebbe insospettito. Con insofferenza si mise a trafficare in un baule di vimini in uno stanzino della capanna adibito a deposito attrezzi. Quando ne tirò fuori una corda, Gen mise le mani avanti.  
-Ehi, ehi, che vuoi fare?!-  
-Sono costretto a lasciarti qui e non mi va che tu possa ficcanasare a casa mia così.- rispose Mozu afferrandolo per il polso e trascinandolo verso il centro della capanna dove lo immobilizzò senza neppure molta grazia al ramo portante della struttura.  
-Che violenza! Non scappo mica!-  
-Non mi fido di te.- replicò Mozu divertito -Non devo tagliarti la lingua, vero? Cerca di non fare rumore o scherzi da stregone o torno alla grotta ad uccidere uno ad uno i tuoi compagni. Specie quella serpe biforcuta coi capelli verdi.-  
-O-ok... -  
Non parlò oltre e quando Mozu uscì, tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo, nascondendo la testa fra le ginocchia. Le spalle gli tremarono convulsamente, ma lottò per dominare la paura. Si sarebbe risolto tutto per il meglio, doveva solo confidare in Senku e gli altri.  
Anche se...  
"Se n'è accorto... " pensò "Si è accorto di me e Senkuchan... "  
Di tutte le cose che potevano spaventarlo, era quella che gli faceva più male. Senku era razionale e padrone delle sue emozioni, ma era anche provato. Tutta quella faccenda dello scrigno del tesoro lasciatogli da suo padre lo aveva galvanizzato, ma gli aveva anche ricordato che per lui non c'era più speranza di rivedere il genitore.  
Mai più.  
Gen aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Se vuoi usarmi per ferirlo, ti sbagli di grosso, Mozuchan... non te lo permetterò mai."  
  
  
  
Era quasi l'alba e Mozu aveva le palle rotte di Ibara e delle sue cautele. Quello stronzo lo aveva trattenuto più a lungo del dovuto e l'unica consolazione che ne aveva ricevuto era stata il vederlo sulle spine per tutta la durata dell'incontro. Il vecchio sapeva dissimulare, ma lui aveva imparato a riconoscere i suoi gesti e le sue espressioni.   
"Sapessi cosa ho in mente per te... " si consolava.  
Anche se c'era un altro pensiero a distrarlo. Sì, forse era quello a renderlo impaziente e distratto. E ora che era tornato nella sua capanna, poteva occuparsene. Il suo "ospite" era esattamente dove l'aveva lasciato.  
-Ben tornato, Mozuchan.- lo accolse quello con un sorriso falso come una moneta a due teste e una voce mielosa -Hai tardato parecchio.-  
-Ibara è molto scrupoloso, ma la balla che gli ho rifilato sulla mia assenza filava, quindi le cose procedono bene.-  
-Oh, bene... E ora? Vuoi lasciarmi legato qui per tutto il tempo? -  
Mozu si sedette di fronte a lui, studiandolo.  
-Non riesco a decifrarti, il che mi infastidisce parecchio.-  
Gen reclinò il capo, con uno sguardo volpino.  
-Se può interessarti, di solito concludo le mie contrattazioni molto in fretta. Sei il primo che mi ha dato tante rogne.-  
L'altro sorrise compiaciuto e tronfio.  
Ovviamente.  
Gen però, non aveva mentito. Solo aveva evitato di dirgli che cercava davvero di manipolarlo, altrimenti quello lo mandava al creatore senza tanti complimenti. Mozu fece scorrere lo sguardo su di lui per qualche secondo, poi lo fissò a lungo, mettendolo a disagio e facendo ripartire l'allarme nella sua mente. Più che un campanello ormai pareva un allarme antiaereo.  
-C-che c'è?- domandò sulle spine.  
-Non ho mai provato a stare con un uomo.-  
Gen s'irrigidì, ma cercò di non farlo trapelare.  
"Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo!!"  
-Ah... sì? Beh, potresti mettere qualche maschio nel tuo harem personale... tipo... beh, tipo quel tipo di prima. Una volta che gli sistemi il caschetto... - la buttò lì ridendo istericamente, poi cambiò discorso. -Che ne diresti di pensare a cose più importanti, adesso?-  
-Sì, infatti.- replicò Mozu, e iniziò a trafficare col suo haori.  
-Non era quello che intendevo!- esclamò Gen, cercando di allontanarlo col piede -Il piano! Il piano! -  
Il guerriero gli afferrò la caviglia e gli strattonò di lato la gamba, facendolo gemere di dolore. Si appiattì contro il palo, senza riuscire a nascondere ancora la paura.  
-Ti sembra il momento?!- esclamò con voce strozzata.  
-E' il momento perfetto.- replicò l'altro per poi chiudergli la bocca con la mano. -Non attirare l'attenzione, sai cosa comporterebbe, no?-  
Gen mugugnò qualcosa, con le lacrime agli occhi. Mozu continuò a frugare fra i suoi vestiti togliendo al mentalista le sue difese ed eventuali armi. Rimase sconcertato davanti alla quantità di sacchetti di fiori e polveri, ma li ritenne cose da stregoni e li gettò il più lontano possibile da sé . Fra le maniche dell'haori trovò anche un coltellino molto affilato, che tenne vicino, incuriosito dalla fattura. Gli slacciò lo yukata e anche lì trovò cose di cui non capiva l'utilizzo. Era divertito ed incuriosito da quanta roba si portasse appresso quel tizio mingherlino e quando trovò frammenti di legno e sacche di sangue finto gli scappò una risata.  
-Sei un tipo che pensa a tutto, tu.- gli si fece più vicino, sempre tenendogli la mano sulla bocca e con la lama che aveva requisito poco prima tagliò uno ad uno i lacci che chiudevano il colletto. Con estrema lentezza, godendo dell'espressione terrorizzata dell'altro. Quando fu arrivato al petto, lo lasciò andare e si godette il proprio operato e il corpo esposto dell'altro. Il mentalista era rosso in volto e tremava, sia di rabbia che di paura. Quando Mozu si riavvicinò, tentò nuovamente di tenerlo lontano puntandogli i piedi addosso, ma inutilmente. Il lanciere abbatté le sue difese spalancandogli le gambe e prese possesso della sua bocca, mentre con le mani scorreva lungo il suo corpo. Baciava con la foga di un predatore, così che Gen si trovò presto a non riuscire a respirare.  
-Ti prego... smettila... - lo supplicò.  
Se soltanto l'orecchino ricetrasmittente che Mozu indossava avesse funzionato anche al contrario...  
Mozu non lo ascoltò e gli liberò le mani per tirarlo a sé, ma Gen riuscì a sgusciare via. Purtroppo si trovava dall'altra parte della capanna rispetto alle sue cose e rispetto alla porta. Non aveva armi vicine eccetto la lama in mano a Mozu. Si appiattì contro la parete in legno.  
"Se riuscissi a raggiungerlo... " pensò, fissando i sacchetti ammucchiati in un angolo. Prima di lasciare che andasse con Mozu, Senku gli aveva dato dell'acetato di acetile, così come aveva fatto con Ginrou. Se fosse riuscito a raggiungere quello col contenitore (peccato non si fosse rotto quando quello lo aveva fatto rotolare via!) avrebbe potuto stordirlo all'istante. Ah, se solo fosse stato curioso al punto di aprirlo lui stesso...  
Ma quel bastardo era un guerriero dotato di uno straordinario istinto. Con passo lento e silenzioso, quasi spettrale, gli si avvicinò divertito. Gen decise di tentare il tutto per tutto, forte del suo essere uno stregone, anzi, un mago, oltre che un mentalista. Fece un respiro profondo, poi si esibì in una strana combinazione di mosse che terminò con le mani a triangolo puntate a mo' di cannone contro il nemico.  
-Ah! Non ti avvicinare, Mozuchan o il tuo cuore esploderà!-  
Mozu si fermò e si toccò il petto.  
Gen sogghignò, strisciando contro la parete, per raggiungere la sua roba.  
-Ogni passo che farai, lo farà battere più forte fino a farlo esplodere!-  
L'altro parve esitare, poi compì un passo verso di lui.  
-Non giocare col fuoco, Mozuchan... non senti come sta aumentando i suoi battiti?-  
Il guerriero si fermò di nuovo, la mano sul cuore.  
-Si riempirà talmente di sangue che scoppierà. Splotch!- calcò la mano il mentalista.  
-Se davvero fossi capace di una cosa del genere... - lo interruppe Mozu -Non avresti dovuto farlo prima?-  
-Chissà, forse è perché mi conveniva non farlo no?- mentì.  
Mozu compì un altro passo, sempre con la mano sul cuore, accertandosi che battesse regolarmente. Lo sentì accelerare ancora, il che lo allarmò. Gen fece per ribattere qualcosa, ma il guerriero scattò e lo colpì con un pugno al volto, facendolo rovinare a terra. Gli afferrò il polso sinistro e glielo torse dietro la schiena. Gen urlò, ma quello gli chiuse di nuovo la bocca, stavolta più saldamente di prima.  
-Me ne sono accorto sai.- sibilò -Voi stregoni usate sempre le mani o le dita per fare qualche stregoneria. Una volta bloccate, non potete fare più niente.-  
Lo costrinse a mettersi in piedi e lo schiacciò fra sé e la parete.  
-Ribadiamo i termini dell'accordo, Gen.- disse, infilando un ginocchio fra le sue gambe. -Io prenderò il controllo dell'intera isola e dell'harem del palazzo e voi mi aiuterete in cambio dell'arma pietrificante. Ma in cambio, per equità, tu sarai mio. Su questo non si discute, capito? Sarai mio, Genchan. Mio.-  
Gen pianse senza rendersene nemmeno conto nel sentire le proprie parole modificate ad hoc e ritorte contro di lui a quel modo.  
-Non hai altra scelta che obbedirmi, altrimenti ucciderò tutti i tuoi compagni.-  
Si chinò a sussurrargli all'orecchio.  
-Dal primo all'ultimo.-  
E per certo avrebbe lasciato Senku per ultimo.  
Il mentalista smise di lottare, chinò il capo e le sue spalle s'incurvarono.  
Sapeva che Mozu aveva un disperato bisogno di qualcuno per ottenere ciò che voleva, ma non poteva rischiare, non voleva dargli un pretesto o metterlo alla prova. In quel momento, qualsiasi tecnica mentale di sua conoscenza si era dissipata nella sua mente. Aveva un solo pensiero in testa: Senku.  
Il guerriero lo liberò dalla sua presa e stavolta lui non si mosse. Quando sentì le dita infilarsi fra i suoi vestiti, poggiò le mani tremanti sulla ruvida parete in legno. Lasciò che Mozu lo toccasse. Ogni fibra del suo corpo urlava di repulsione ai suoi tocchi. Sentiva tintinnare l'orecchino ricetrasmittente all'orecchio dell'altro e pensava a Senku. Era così, ad un passo da lui...  
Mozu lo costrinse a voltarsi e gli sollevò il capo, per poi seguire con le dita il filo della sua cicatrice, fino al vertice di quella seconda bocca maliziosa. Si leccò le labbra.  
-Che ne dici di usare quella tua lingua guizzante per qualcos'altro?-  
Gen chiuse gli occhi e si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli liberò l'erezione.  
Mentre la prendeva fra le labbra, il suo pensiero andò a Senku.  
"Mi dispiace..."  
Cercò di fare del suo meglio perché l'altro si sentisse soddisfatto e perché si sentisse tanto appagato da non averne più voglia. Mentre dettava il suo ritmo, però, Mozu gli afferrò la testa e spinse con più forza, quasi soffocandolo. Gen lo guardò dal basso con gli occhi lucidi e l'altro sentì di non potersi più trattenere. Aveva aspettato fin troppo per quel momento e si godette ogni succhiata, ogni affondo, al suo ritmo. Quando sentì di essere vicino al punto di non ritorno, staccò da lui lo stregone e lo spinse nuovamente faccia al muro. Gen si oppose appena gemendo per l'irruenza. Le dita dell'altro s'insinuarono in lui per preparare l'entrata. Mozu si divertì a vedere le sue reazioni e a sentire i suoi gemiti e per qualche minuto si dedicò completamente a quell'operazione, godendo alla vista del corpo dell'altro che tremava e si contorceva ai suoi tocchi. Il mentalista, o stregone per come lo vedeva lui, aveva fatto il diavolo a quattro nella caverna. Aveva tentato di manipolarlo e sembrava essersi divertito parecchio alle sue spalle. Sotto di sé aveva una persona diversa, spoglia del controllo che teneva. Togliendogli la voce in capitolo, lo aveva disarmato.  
Con uno scatto secco, lo tirò a sé ed entrò in lui. Gen si chiuse la bocca per non urlare, ma servì a poco. Mozu si prese quello che voleva, come sempre aveva fatto da che era nato, perché gli dei gli avevano concesso il genio e la forza, quindi ogni cosa gli era dovuta: donne, potere e anche uomini se aveva il capriccio.  
-Uhm... - mugugnò di piacere sentendo i muscoli dell'altro contrarsi intorno al suo cazzo. -Sì, non è male.- Affondò e Gen gemette. Cercò di rilassarsi, di rendere il tutto meno spiacevole, ma il suo corpo non mentiva. Il suo corpo lo rifiutava.  
-Ti... - mugolò -prego... -  
Un altro affondo, dritto contro la prostata. Un colpo di bacino che lo spinse in alto. Mozu lo tenne sollevato da terra e continuò a spingere con foga in lui, trivellandogli le natiche per strappargli via più gemiti possibili. -Potrei persino tenerti con me, nel mio harem.- gli sussurrò all'orecchio e spinse. Gen inarcò la schiena. Ad ogni spinta, ad ogni affondo, aveva un solo pensiero in testa e quando venne, non riuscì a trattenerlo fra le labbra.  
-Aaaah.... Sen.... kuaaaah... -  
Mozu si fermò, contrariato, infastidito.  
-Quindi è come pensavo... cos'ha di speciale?-  
Fu Gen a sogghignare in quel momento.  
-Uno come te non lo capirebbe mai.- gli disse scandendo bene le parole cariche di disprezzo.  
Ma Mozu capì. Quello era lo stesso sguardo che aveva Kohaku quando aveva rifiutato la sua proposta. Sapeva benissimo cosa Senku avesse di speciale, ma lo rifiutò, perché per lui era inconcepibile che una pulce del genere venisse preferita ad uno come lui che aveva praticamente tutto. Forza, bellezza, potere. Tutto.  
Riprese a muoversi nel corpo dell'altro per cancellargli dalle labbra quelle parole.  
Continuò fino a raggiungere l'apice.  
Soddisfatto, ma non totalmente.  
Liberato dalla sua presa, Gen ricadde sulle ginocchia e cercò di coprirsi con gli abiti e con le mani, raggomitolandosi poi in posizione fetale. Si strinse fra le spalle, scavandosi la pelle con le unghie.  
-Senku... - mormorò.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Controllo Precario

**_Capitolo 2: Controllo Precario_ **

  


  


__

_ There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling  
I can't seem  
To find myself again  
(Crawling, Linkin Park)  
_

Un leggero brusio strappò con dolcezza Gen dal torpore che gli aveva pervaso mente e corpo.  
_**-Venite prima che il sole sia alto.-** _  


"Senkuchan!"  
Gen spalancò gli occhi e cercò l'altro alzandosi di scatto. Il suo corpo si lamentò penosamente, riportandolo alla realtà a cui il sonno l'aveva misericordiosamente sottratto. La voce di Senku era flebile e irraggiungibile, poiché proveniva dall'orecchino ricetrasmittente. E attaccato a quell'orecchino c'era Mozu. Assonnato ma tutto sommato in perfetta forma e peraltro con l'aria di uno che si era persino divertito. Il lanciere si accorse del suo risveglio e gli fece un sorrisetto sghembo davvero irritante. Gen strinse i pugni, ma non disse nulla, perché voleva sentire ciò che Senku diceva senza doversi avvicinare all'altro un passo più del dovuto.  
**_-Tutti e due, Mozu.-_ **precisò lo scienziato **_-Altrimenti, non se ne fa niente.-_**  


"Come al solito sei uno schifo nelle contrattazioni!!" pensò il mentalista scrollando il capo. "Beh, non che io abbia fatto meglio... "  
Avrebbe potuto evitare quello che era successo? Da una parte, aveva garantito la salvezza momentanea ai suoi compagni, dall'altra non aveva previsto quella svolta, il che offuscava il valore del suo operato. Per qualche minuto buono si concentrò alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui richiudersi i vestiti. Qualche pezzo di laccio era rimasto incastrato nei fori, quindi riuscì ad arrangiarsi alla bell'e meglio. Un movimento di Mozu lo rimise sul chi vive. Il lanciere si schioccò il capo e si avvicinò all'entrata della capanna. Spostò la pesante tenda e sbirciò all'esterno. Il villaggio era ancora immerso nel sonno, ma sui ponti sostavano le guardie che sorvegliavano il palazzo. Fece cenno a Gen di seguirlo in una seconda stanza della capanna, separata da una parete di canne intrecciate e quello obbedì, ma come mosse i primi passi, sentì il suo corpo protestare, attraversato da scosse di dolore. Ignorandolo come poteva si affacciò sulla porta del secondo locale: una stanza di medie dimensioni, con un focolare al centro e del vasellame accatastato ordinatamente. In dei cesti erano riposti vari cibi conservati sotto sale, frutta ed erbe varie, alcune delle quali erano appese alle travi che sorreggevano il tetto in paglia. Mozu spostò una stuola dal pavimento rivelando una botola.  
-Dobbiamo scendere da qui?!- domandò Gen, trasalendo.  
La botola dava sul vuoto e l'unico modo per calarsi era sfruttare abilmente i rami dell'albero secolare su cui era costruita la capanna. Il mentalista deglutì. Già normalmente dubitava delle sue capacità d'arrampicata... in quelle condizioni...  
-Non c'è un uscita più praticabile?- chiese sudando freddo.  
-Questa ci farà passare inosservati.- replicò Mozu calandosi e porgendogli la mano. Sbagliava o si stava proprio divertendo in quella situazione?  
"Cos'è, sei uno scolaretto delle medie?!" Gen represse l'istinto di chiudergli la botola in testa e si calò, aggrappandosi a lui con enorme imbarazzo e profonda amarezza. Mozu gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita e lo strinse saldamente a sé. Assicurandosi di non essere visto o seguito, iniziò la discesa. Persino in quella situazione scomoda, era capace di muoversi senza fare rumore, scivolando fra le fronde come un'ombra silenziosa.  
"Quest'uomo è molto pericoloso. No, è un mostro!!"  
Una volta a terra e fuori portata da orecchie indiscrete Gen non si trattenne dal puntualizzare piccato: -Quindi c'era un'altra strada per entrare nel villaggio.-  
-Qual'è il problema? Avrei dovuto comunque prenderti in braccio. L'unica differenza è che al buio sarebbe stato un po' pericoloso.-  
"Per me! Per te non sarebbe pericoloso manco per finta!"  
-... Ok, ora mettimi giù.-  
-Così non arriveremo mai.- puntualizzò il guerriero a sua volta. Gen avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma il bastardo aveva ragione, perciò non si oppose finché furono nel folto bosco. Una volta arrivati in prossimità della radura in cui avevano appuntamento con Senku, però, iniziò ad agitarsi. Che sarebbe successo se lo avesse visto in quelle condizioni? Fece il diavolo a quattro per farsi mettere giù e quando finalmente Mozu lo lasciò andare, gli scoccò un'occhiataccia e prese a sistemarsi abiti e capelli.  
"Così dovrebbe andare bene." pensò quando ebbe finito. Si accarezzò la guancia sinistra "Ahi... temo di non poter fare nulla per questa... "  
Non avendo avuto modo di specchiarsi, non riusciva a capire quanto fosse gonfia o se ci fosse un livido, ma suppose di sì. E, ovviamente, non aveva del make up per nasconderlo. Riprese a camminare. Benché gli facesse male, cercò di non darlo a vedere e di non zoppicare. Voleva vederlo. Voleva vedere Senku e tornare al suo fianco, sentirsi sicuro. Ma d'altro canto non voleva che lui vedesse, che lui chiedesse. Quell'ansia dolorosa dalla doppia natura mosse i suoi piedi il più rapidamente possibile, seppur inconsciamente. Mozu lo osservò alle spalle in silenzio, covando un misto di stima e gelosia possessiva.  
_-Uno come te non lo capirebbe mai.-_  
Assottigliò gli occhi scuri e strinse i denti.  
Una volta arrivati nella radura, Gen cercò Senku con lo sguardo, ma non lo vide. Avrebbe dovuto essere sollevato, ma non lo fu.  
  


-Eccoli!- esclamò Suika.  
Senku mise mano al cannocchiale, rapido. Da sopra la collina in cui si erano provvisoriamente sistemati poteva vedere bene i due, che restavano però troppo distanti ad occhio nudo. Azionò il cellulare.  
_**-Regno della Scienza a Regno dei Pietrificatori Abusivi + Stregone, mi sentite?-**_  


Mozu si mosse per cercare da dove venisse la chiamata, ancora stupito da quella diavoleria. Gen, invece, fece un cenno della mano senza scomporsi, dissimulando il lampo di tristezza che aveva attraversato il suo sguardo e si concentrò sul da farsi.  
_**-Perfetto, bando alle ciance, alla vostra sinistra abbiamo lasciato un pensierino.-**_ annunciò Senku.  
Il lanciere si voltò e trovò sotto un alto albero due tuniche scure, una più piccola e una più grande, la quale era accompagnata da uno scudo col simbolo del Regno della Scienza bene in vista e da una strana arma pieghevole, che lo catturò immediatamente.  
**_-Ora ti spiegherò come si usa, non è difficile... -_**  
Mentre parlava, Senku osservava sia il guerriero, che il mentalista. Gen stava qualche metro distante da Mozu, con le mani infilate dentro le maniche come suo solito.  
"Dai, accorgitene... " pensò per poi sentirsi sollevato quando finalmente Gen notò qualcosa nascosto nella penombra fra le radici di un albero.  
"E' morella!"  
I suoi fiori preferiti nel posto sbagliato? Con calma e sempre tenendo d'occhio Mozu, si avvicinò per controllare. Sotto il mazzolino, c'era un pacchetto in stoffa. Ne controllò rapidamente il contenuto e sorrise. Fra le altre cose c'erano una rudimentale matita e un pezzo di carta su cui era stato scritto: "Tutto bene?"  
"Ti sarà venuta l'orticaria a scriverlo, eh, Senkuchan?" sorrise dolcemente.  
**_-Alzi quella leva e incastri... -_ **  
Senku, intanto, continuava a parlare fornendo al guerriero dettagliate istruzioni circa l'utilizzo dell'arma, col secondo fine di distrarlo. Gen si affrettò a scribacchiare qualcosa e nascondere poi la carta sotto i fiori e il pacchetto sotto i vestiti.  
**_-E' fondamentale che nessuno muoia, perché servono testimoni all'attacco. Di fronte ad una forza così brutale, Ibara non avrà altra scelta che usare l'arma pietrificante. Gen ti spiegherà il resto. -_**  
A quel punto chiusero le trasmissioni. Senku restò immobile a guardare i due sparire nella fitta boscaglia.  
-Cosa c'è scritto?- esclamò trepidante Suika, che era corsa a recuperare il biglietto.  
-Tutto bene.- rispose Senku dandole una pacca sul copricapo -Il nostro mentalista sta benissimo.-  
  
La macanza di Gen che si lamentava o dava supporto morale a modo suo (o faceva entrambe le cose allo stesso tempo) si sentiva pesantemente e non solo per la scarsità di manodopera. Tutti facevano del loro meglio per portare a termine i propri compiti. Senku, invece, non riusciva ad essere freddo e lucido e si costrinse a fermarsi, conscio che continuare in quello stato disturbato fosse più deleterio che altro. Passeggiò in un punto libero della caverna, lontano dagli altri, per quanto il poco spazio a disposizione gli permetteva di isolarsi. Aveva assoluto bisogno di darsi una regolata, le vite degli altri dipendevano da lui.  
-Senku, che succede?-  
Si voltò di scatto. Taiju si era avvicinato senza che se n'accorgesse e parlava senza urlare come suo solito.  
-E' così evidente?-  
Il moro annuì.  
-Beh, è un piano alla buona... ci sono alte probabilità che qualcosa vada storto.- rispose pensieroso.  
-Non è il piano che ti preoccupa.- replicò l'altro serio -Senku, io non capirò più della metà delle cose che dici, ma i sentimenti li capisco bene.-  
Lo scienziato inarcò il sopracciglio.  
-Sei preoccupato per Gen, no?-  
Per tutta risposta si grattò una tempia con una smorfia dipinta in volto.  
-Nah, quel mentalista ha mille mila vite.-  
Taiju gli sorrise come si fa ad un bambino piccolo. Ci mancava che gli desse una pacca sulla testa per completare la scena.  
-Che vuoi che ti dica?- mormorò a denti stretti -Sono preoccupato. E' normale, no? Sono umano anch'io.-  
Il moro scosse il capo.  
-Se fosse Yuzuriha nella situazione di Gen, impazzirei.-  
Senku s'irrigidì.  
-E' ... diverso... -  
-No, è uguale.- Taiju sorrise.  
-Da quando sei diventato così perspicace?- borbottò lo scienziato, ma poi gli mostrò il messaggio di Gen. Un "Va' tutto bene. Poi voglio una cola!" vergato con la sua calligrafia leggera e svolazzante. -E' una bugia. Lo so.- Si confidò con l'amico sedendosi a terra e posando la fronte sul dorso delle mani intrecciate. -Perché diavolo dovrei saperlo, poi? Non è razionale... eppure... è successo qualcosa... ho un brutto presentimento.-  
-Io mi fido del tuo giudizio.- replicò Taiju -Non so se possa spiegarsi scientificamente o meno, ma se hai questo presentimento, è perché qualcosa ti ha portato ad averlo, no?-  
Senku si morse il labbro.  
-Si è tenuto all'ombra per tutto il tempo, perché avrebbe dovuto? E il suo sguardo... lo sguardo di Mozu... -  
Tagliente e maligno...  
_-Porto questa linguaccia lunga con me, è un problema, stregone?-_  
Malizioso...  
-Dannazione, non avrei dovuto permettere che lo portasse via!- sputò con la voce incrinata.  
Taiju si sedette accanto a lui.  
-Non conosco Gen come lo conosci tu, ma se l'ha seguito è perché non c'era altra scelta se non confidare in noi.- Senku alzò lo sguardo e lui gli sorrise. -In te, Senku.-  
Lo scienziato ricambiò, sentendosi in parte rinfrancato da quelle parole.  
-Tsk, grazie al tuo discorso scioccamente ottimista, il mio cervello si è rimesso in moto.- esclamò alzandosi di scatto e ripulendosi della sabbia e della polvere -Forza, portiamo avanti il nostro piano per riprenderci ciò che ci hanno rubato!-  
E, ovviamente, non si riferiva solo alla Perseus, ma anche a tutti i loro compagni.  
E a Gen.  
  


*  


  
Anche quella notte la luna piena illuminava il villaggio del cosiddetto Regno della Pietrificazione. Le guardie camminavano sui ponti e le passerelle prestando più attenzione del solito ad ogni rumore, ad ogni fruscìo. C'erano degli intrusi nell'isola e, da che mondo è mondo, la notte è il momento perfetto per perpetrare attacchi. Purtroppo, essere diligenti e attenti non servì, perché quando il nemico arrivò, piombò su di loro come un fulmine, una fiera implacabile. Nessun soldato poté nulla, se non cadere ai piedi dell'invasore. Persino il grande Ooarashi, la cui (non solo a suo dire) miracolosa forza era rinomata in tutti i villaggi, nulla poté. L'invasore dal volto coperto compì lo scempio per cui era giunto e così com'era apparso sparì, nel buio della notte.  
  
Mozu richiuse la botola il più silenziosamente possibile.  
"E' stato facile." pensò soddisfatto e trionfale. Aveva l'adrenalina a mille al solo pensiero della catena di eventi appena messa in moto. Sarebbe stato difficile convincere il vecchio Ibara ad usare l'arma pietrificante, spingerlo senza che si rendesse conto nella trappola in cui lo stava gettando, poiché egli era cauto e molto furbo ed era solo per questo che era ancora in vita.  
Beh, ancora per poco.  
"Dopo di che, mi occuperò degli stregoni... "  
Avrebbe di certo mandato il caro Senku al creatore, ma... le ragazze sarebbe stato un vero spreco, per non parlare di Gen. Lo trovò esattamente dove l'aveva lasciato, con le mani incrociate dietro il ramo portante. Avanzò nella stanza illuminato dalla luce del focolare e si tolse il cappuccio con studiata lentezza.  
-E' andato tutto alla perfezione.- annunciò.  
Gen sudò freddo.  
-Ah, sì? Bene... sarai stanco, immagino.-  
-Per niente.- replicò il guerriero fiondandosi sulle sue labbra e infilandogli la lingua in bocca per gustarsi quella prima vittoria. Le sue mani si fecero strada fra i vestiti, alla ricerca della pelle calda e liscia dell'altro.  
-Aspetta... - si lamentò Gen, ma lui non l'ascoltò e continuò a baciarlo con foga e a carezzargli il corpo. -Aspetta... adesso... non è il momento... -  
-Ssssst... lo so. Fra poco qualcuno darà l'allarme e io dovrò presentarmi... ma nel frattempo... -  
Mozu gli reclinò il capo per continuare a baciargli il collo e con la mano gli tastò il cavallo dei pantaloni, sentendolo sussultare.  
Un urlo d'allarme all'esterno mise fine ai giochi: l'incursione era stata scoperta.  
-Dannazione... - borbottò il guerriero.  
"Salvo per un soffio." pensò Gen, trattenendosi dal tirare un profondo sospiro di sollievo.  
  
  
  


*  


Sorse il sole sia sul villaggio che sulla caverna. Il Regno della Scienza era all'opera a pieno regime sin dalle prime luci dell'alba.  
Senku attirò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti: -Allora, signori, il piano è questo! Fase uno: Mozu attacca il villaggio. Fase due: il nemico è troppo forte, Mozu e Kirisame devo unirsi. Fase 3: Kirisame lancia l'arma della pietrificazione. Fase 4: Il nostro fantastico drone scientifico gliela fregherà.-  
-Detta così sembra una passeggiata... - commentò Ukyo con una goccia di sudore sulla tempia -Però... - iniziò, ma venne anticipato da Ryusui.  
-Credo sappiamo tutti che il nostro più grande problema è Mozu. Non solo ha Gen come ostaggio, ma nel preciso momento in bloccheremo l'arma pietrificante non gli serviremo più. E ci ucciderà.-  
-Proprio per questo stiamo costruendo un dispositivo anti-Mozu.- lo tranquillizzò Senku indicandogli col pollice il vecchio Kaseki che lavorava alacremente a qualcosa. Il folto gruppetto si avvicinò per vedere meglio e quasi tutti trattennero il respiro. Almeno quelli dell'epoca moderna. Vi erano numerosi pezzi di metallo disposti ordinatamente sul ripiano ed un grosso pezzo di legno lavorato dalla forma inequivocabile. Ukyo s'incupì e Ryusui che gli era affianco gli diede un leggero colpetto alla mano, per poi rivolgergli uno sguardo comprensivo.  


*  


Mozu faticò molto a fingersi serio e preoccupato quella mattina. Beh, considerato che Ooarashi gli stava palesemente sul culo, che ridesse alle sue parole non era così anormale. L'uomo era uscito piuttosto malconcio dallo scontro, ma era ancora vivo, quindi gli era andata molto bene e non aveva idea di quanto. Fosse stato per Mozu, lo avrebbe seccato sul posto. Lo fissò con un sorrisetto irritante sulle labbra mentre quello raccontava di quanto fosse stato eroico e di quanti nemici ci fossero voluti a metterlo fuori combattimento.  
_-Per riuscire nell'operazione, dovrai prendere di mira un tizio davvero abile che sia estremamente arrogante e che abbia molta autostima. Così per non perdere la faccia, comincerà ad ingigantire l'intera vicenda.-_  
Così gli aveva consigliato Gen e lui aveva subito visualizzato nella mente il volto di Ooarashi. Una descrizione che gli calzava a pennello. Doveva ringraziarlo per come gli stava dando una mano senza neppure volerlo, forse lo avrebbe risparmiato una volta preso il potere. Il resto dei soldati aveva gli occhi sgranati dal panico, erano cotti a puntino, perciò avanzò l'infida proposta.  
-Se questo guerriero incappucciato è davvero abile come dice Ooarashi, potremmo occuparcene io e Kirisame.-  
Il vecchio Ibara tacque, meditabondo, mentre i guerrieri intorno a loro esultarono rinfrancati: nessuno era mai stato in grado di sconfiggere Mozu o Kirisame, se quei due avessero combattuto insieme, sarebbero stati invincibili!  
  
Al termine di quel consiglio di guerra, il lanciere si ritirò nella sua capanna, pregustando la vittoria e il suo harem, non poteva farne a meno, anche se si redarguiva mentalmente sul non vendere la pelle dell'orso prima di averlo catturato. E a proposito di animali catturati, quando entrò in casa, vide Gen aspettarlo seduto nel solito angolo, con le mani dietro la schiena e lo sguardo indagatore e tagliente da bestia ferita cerchiato da pesanti occhiaie. Man mano che gli si avvicinava, però, quegli occhi si riempivano di paura. Pur dissimulandola, Mozu sapeva riconoscerla.  
Sapeva sentirla.  
Gli liberò le mani, sicuro che non avrebbe tentato la fuga in un momento così nevralgico. E se anche avesse provato, avrebbe fallito miseramente.  
-Sembra che sia tutto pronto.- disse prendendogli il viso fra le dita e baciandolo -Un po' mi spiace.-  
Al termine del bacio, Gen ansimò a capo chino e non visto, strinse le labbra sottili in una smorfia carica d'odio.  
"A me no."  
Il bastardo si era arrogato il diritto di considerarlo sua proprietà.  
Non poteva permettergli di fare i suoi porci comodi per sempre!  
Mentre pensava al da farsi, il guerriero dispose del cibo per il pasto in un tegame in legno e gliene offrì una grossa porzione.  
-E' carne di cervo. L'ho ucciso di persona.- disse porgendogli anche delle erbe per insaporirla e dell'acqua.  
"Mi sta corteggiando?! E' serio?"  
L'odore invitante che gli pervase le narici diede voce al suo stomaco che gorgogliò rumorosamente, strappando una risata al guerriero.  
-G-grazie... - mormorò il mentalista.  
Per diversi minuti nella capanna si sentì solo il rumore del loro masticare. Mozu lo fissava, ma sembrava anche assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
"Che diavolo avrà in mente? Devo tenermelo buono e fargli abbassare la guardia per avere più spazio di manovra. Dannazione, mi ha fatto perdere il controllo e una scenetta sdolcinata adesso sarebbe troppo sospetta." meditò il mentalista strappando un grosso morso di carne coi denti. A cavarlo d'impaccio, fu la voce di Senku, portatrice di istruzioni più dettagliate sul piano, sul luogo e sull'ora dell'attacco.  
Gen ne approfittò per tenere le distanze dal guerriero.  
"Ormai il piano procede spedito, potrò convincere Mozu a non uccidere tutti una volta recuperata l'arma pietrificante? Ah, ora che ci penso, la saprà usare?"  
Lo guardò di sottecchi.  
"E' una cosa che solo io posso fare... "  
Quando Senku riattaccò  
(voleva rivederlo, voleva rivederlo con ogni fibra del corpo)  
cercò di intavolare un discorso "civile" col guerriero e camminò per la stanza, avvicinandoglisi in modo "casuale".  
-C'è una cosa che mi chiedo da un po'... - iniziò -Perché Ibarachan ha affidato l'arma pietrificante a Kirisamechan? Ha una mira migliore del guerriero più forte?-  
Mozu sospirò.  
-Ibara... smetti di dire Ibarachan, è disgustoso... non si fida di me.-  
Il mentalista studiò la sua espressione e il suo linguaggio del corpo con attenzione. Mozu era infastidito, ma anche piuttosto orgoglioso delle sue capacità.  
"Quindi non ti ha spiegato come usarla. Altrimenti non ci metteresti molto a strapparla a Kirisamechan ed attivarla e non vorresti distruggerla. Un problema in meno. Se riuscissimo a sfuggirgli, non potrebbe pietrificarci... ma sfuggirgli come?!"  
Fu in quel momento che gli venne in mente un'idea.  
-E' perché tutto ciò che t'interessa è l'accesso al palazzo e l'avere un harem?- sospirò accarezzando l'arma del guerriero con un dito. L'altro lo tenne d'occhio, mentre si rigirava fra le mani la lancia che aveva lasciata appoggiata alla parete. -Ah, se ci penso... - esclamò con enfasi -Anch'io avrei voluto un harem di belle ragazze, e dire che nel nostro villaggio ce ne sono così tante... -  
Gli parve quasi di vedere l'orecchio dell'altro ingigantirsi alla parolina magica.  
-Peccato che le più carine siano per gli uomini forti. Tsk... - aggiunse imbronciato, ottenendo l'effetto desiderato. Mozu stava riconsiderando le sue priorità. Continuò: -Per esempio, ci sono queste tre sorelle, che cercano tutte un fidanzato. Un uomo forte, uno che possa procurare loro cibo, un bell'uomo...-  
Poteva quasi vedere l'altro spuntare le tre cose nella lista mentale delle sue capacità. Continuò a rigirarsi l'arma fra le mani e aggiunse: -Credo che rientreresti nei loro gusti.-  
"Quindi se ci uccidi: niente villaggio, niente belle donne."  
Mozu soppesò la cosa. Per lui doveva essere una questione della massima importanza, qualcosa in grado di fare leva sul suo intero essere.  
"Ma non a livello della mia cola." concluse il mentalista quando il guerriero tornò a concentrarsi su di lui e gli tolse di mano la lancia. Gliela lasciò senza discutere, anzi, gliela spinse fra le mani.  
-Ti prego, presta la tua forza al nostro Regno.- gli disse con serietà -Sapremmo ricompensarti.-  
Il guerriero indagò: -Ancora non ho capito cosa vi abbia portato qui.-  
"Eh certo! Ci avete attaccato così, gratuitamente!"  
-Risorse.- un'altra mezza verità -Quando abbiamo trovato quest'isola e abbiamo visto questo villaggio, Senkuchan ha pensato di poter intrattenere degli scambi commerciali. Abbiamo campi di grano coltivato e metodi per conservare la carne per l'inverno. E cibi dolci che fanno impazzire con un solo assaggio, poi, vediamo... - continuò a sciorinare le bellezze innocue del regno della scienza, mentre l'altro rifletteva ed era solo a metà di una lunga lista quando il guerriero lo interruppe: -Senku ha un ruolo importante nel vostro regno?-  
"Proprio qui ti volevo, Mozu."  
-E' il capo.- rispose senza mezzi termini.  
-Quel... -  
-Sì.-  
-Non era quel tizio biondo coi vestiti fastosi?-  
-Ryusuichan? No no, è proprio Senkuchan.-  
A quel punto, era in mano sua.  
"Se uccidessi Senkuchan, non potresti arrivare al villaggio e non potresti sollazzarti senza problemi con ragazze belle e disponibili. Praticamente quando pensi con l'uccello sei uguale a tutti gli altri... "  
Non visto, sospirò.  
"Spero che questo lo trattenga da altri assalti." pensò, pregando gli dei che fosse così. Pregando che non tentasse di uccidere gli altri una volta raggiunto il suo obbiettivo. Che non cercasse di uccidere Senku. E sopratutto pregando che il piano non andasse a monte prima, perché in quel caso, Mozu non avrebbe rinunciato a dei vantaggi sicuri che sicuramente aveva sotto gli ordini di Ibara. Si chinò a raccogliere la sua tunica scura, così da prepararsi per l'attacco dell'indomani (all'alba, aveva detto Senku), ma Mozu gliela strappò di mano.  
-Tu non verrai.-  
-Ma non è sicuro che io stia qui!- provò a rabbonirlo.  
-Se venissi metteresti in pericolo la mia posizione.-  
-Beh, sì, ma non mi farei trovare. Se invece qualcuno entrasse e mi trovasse qui... -  
-Io direi che ti ho catturato. Negherei ogni accusa e comunque sarebbe la mia parola contro la tua, giusto?-  
-Già... - ridacchiò istericamente. Gli avrebbe fatto venire un mal di testa allucinante col suo egoismo. -Sei... terribile.- concluse.  
L'altro lo prese per un complimento e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, ma solo questo. Almeno quella notte, il guerriero preferì preservare le forze.  
La posta in gioco era troppo alta persino per uno del suo calibro.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo rassicurarvi che la storia è già scritta, ha solo bisogno di una correzione (certi capitolo più di altri ma vabbè), perciò gli aggiornamenti dovrebbero arrivare regolari ogni 6-7 giorni (potrei essere affetta da sfiga Senkiana). La prima "colonna sonora" che avrei voluto usare per questo capitolo era:
> 
> Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah  
> Oh, there's nowhere to run  
> No one can save me  
> The damage is done  
> Shot through the heart  
> And you're to blame  
> You give love a bad name  
> I play my part and you play your game  
> You give love a bad name  
> (You give love a bad name, Bon Jovi)
> 
> Ogni volta che la ascolto penso a Mozu. E anche ad altra gente con una gran faccia da culo sexy come la sua. Ma alla fine ho optato per Crawling dei Linkin Park. La sentivo più forte, tipo un pugno allo stomaco. Un po' mi spiace... è una settimana che canto Bon Jovi XD Beh, la riciclerò per altre occasioni con Mozu. Spero più felici di questa... amo Gen, però... cioè, capite, l'angst chiama.  
> Alla prossima!


	3. Cattiva stella

_**Capitolo 3: Cattiva stella** _

__

  


_As we walk in a straight line_  
 _Down in the dirt with a landslide approaching_  
 _But nothing could ever stop us_  
 _From stealing our own place in the sun_  
 _We will face the odds against us_  
 _And run into the fear we run from_  
 _(It has begun, Starset)_

  
  
  


Sorse l'alba sull'isola in cui giaceva lo scrigno del tesoro dei fondatori. Il rosato riverbero si propagò rapido restituendo all'oceano, alla foresta, ai villaggi, ad ogni cosa, i colori spenti dalla notte. Rese calore alle cose e vigore ai cuori. Lievi speranze alleviarono le grandi ansie dei membri del Regno della Scienza schierati sulla Rupe dell'Oceano Piangente, in attesa col cuore in gola, nascosti dai cappucci scuri dei loro travestimenti. A capo del drappello, Kinrou stringeva la lancia dorata che Senku aveva realizzato appositamente per lui.  
 _-E' successo qualcosa a Ginrou?-_ fu la prima cosa che chiese quando la sua pietrificazione fu sciolta e vide i volti di tutti quelli radunati intorno a sé.  
Tutti tranne uno.  
Poteva ancora sentire lo stomaco contrarsi al pensiero che quella serpe del suo stupido fratellino fosse... fosse morto...  
"Ma c'è ancora speranza." si ripeté "C'è ancora speranza..." Un sottile filo chiamato scienza. "Mi riesce assurdo pensare che proprio tu abbia rischiato tanto, fratello... ma ne sono orgoglioso." sorrise sistemandosi gli occhiali. "Ora ci penserò io a riportarti a casa."   
_-Questo è il piano, ma sai cosa comporterà, giusto?- chiese Senku, serio._  
 _-Ovviamente, sì.-_  
 _-Il tuo reale ruolo è quello di esca.- sottolineò Ryusui, perché capisse bene a cosa sarebbe andato incontro in caso avesse accettato -Sei l'unico che sa usare una lancia, se affidassimo questo ruolo ad altri, saremmo in difficoltà, ma... -_  
 _-Agli occhi del nemico sei tu che hai sferrato l'attacco, -aggiunse Senku -perciò è su di te che si accaniranno.-_  
 _Kinrou annuì._  
 _-Lo so, ma va bene così. Non importa il prezzo che dovrò pagare. Vincerò questa battaglia.-_  
"Riporterò tutti a casa."  
Le acque s'avventarono sulle pareti di roccia con grotteschi e convenienti lamenti. Il loro rombare avrebbe coperto il rumore del drone che si levava in volo per completare l'ultimo punto del folle piano: una volta lanciata, la corda che legava l'arma pietrificante si sarebbe impigliata al cavo in fibra di carbonio legato al marchingegno e a quel punto entrava in gioco il resto del Team Forza, che se ne sarebbe rimasto nascosto per tutto il tempo nel laboratorio mobile fino al fatidico momento, per poi saltare fuori come una sorpresina pasquale e ingaggiare col nemico una mortale gara di tiro alla fune. Fuori dal laboratorio erano schierati: Senku, Kinrou, Chrome, Ukyo, Suika, Yuzuriha e Amaryllis. All'interno: tutto il team forza, più Ryusui, al quale era stato affidato il compito di manovrare il drone, vista la sua versatilità nel leggere le correnti e la sua esperienza da videogiocatore.  
  
  
  
Quando il minaccioso drappello di guerrieri fu scorto dalle vedette del villaggio, l'allarme fu dato immediatamente. Mozu osservava i preparativi con aria divertita, mentre Kirisame gli lanciava occhiatacce e si occupava di dare direttive.  
-Potresti smettere di battere la fiacca?!- lo ammonì -Sei il solo ad essere tranquillo dopo quello che è successo.-  
-Perché dovrei preoccuparmi? Siamo i due guerrieri più forti del villaggio, non ho dubbi su come finirà.- replicò alzando le spalle.  
La guerriera scosse il capo, erano alle solite.  
-Questa tua attitudine mi fa ribollire il sangue. Quando un giorno mangerai la polvere, non venire a lamentarti da me.-  
"Non credo succederà mai. Anche perché dubito che arriverai a stasera, cara. Mi spiace solo che la tua bellezza vada sprecata."  
Kirisame, ignara di cosa gli passasse per la testa, continuava il predicozzo.  
-Questi invasori sono pericolosi. Si sono infiltrati in pochi nel villaggio, un solo uomo ci ha attaccati e due di loro sono persino riusciti a risalire sulla loro strana nave stanotte. Tutti questi problemi ce li stanno dando pochi individui, capisci che un esercito di gente simile potrebbe essere un problema anche per noi tre?-  
"Sei troppo buona ad includere anche Ooarashi nel conto... ma hai ragione... " Mozu si fece pensieroso "In effetti, la faccenda della nave non mi torna. Non era nel piano. Qualcuno qui sta cercando di fregarmi, ma non cambierà niente."  
-Mozu, mi hai capito?-  
-Sì, sì, ho capito... - protestò per poi tapparsi le orecchie alle urla di Ooarashi.  
-FORZA! ANDIAMO A CONCIARLI PER LE FESTE!!! CON ME, KIRISAME E MOZU NON CI SARA' NIENTE DA TEMERE!!-  
I guerrieri urlarono battaglieri in risposta. Mozu scosse il capo con una goccia di sudore sulla tempia... non poteva farcela.  
-Kirisamechan.-   
Non visto da altri, il ministro Ibara fece cenno alla giovane guerriera di avvicinarglisi.  
  
  
  
-Eccoli, stanno arrivando.- annunciò Ukyo incoccando le frecce -Teniamoci pronti.-  
Il suo udito faceva sempre miracoli. Infatti, si accorse dell'arrivo dei nemici ancor prima che si udisse il forte rumore dei loro passi concitati ed il loro vociare bellicoso. Nel giro di pochi minuti, i guerrieri del Regno della Pietrificazione raggiunsero la rupe sollevando una nebbia polverosa, guidati dai loro tre campioni.  
-Ma.... sbaglio o manca Ibara?- notò Chrome.  
-Anche Gen... - aggiunse Suika, preoccupata -Sarà in pericolo?-  
-Potrebbe essere nascosto in attesa dell'occasione propizia... - ponderò Ukyo, ma non ci credeva più di tanto, così come non ci credeva Senku. -Oppure Mozu intende usarlo come ostaggio in caso le cose andassero male. Quindi l'ha costretto a restare nascosto al villaggio.-   
-Penso anch'io sia così.- disse Senku -Mah... ora non possiamo proprio tornare indietro.-  
Ooarashi, infatti, adocchiò immediatamente l'uomo con la lancia dorata e in lui rivide l'aggressore che l'aveva umiliato e sconfitto. L'omone batté i denti in preda alla furia vendicativa e si scagliò contro il nemico invocando il (proprio) potere miracoloso.  
-Dannazione!- trasalì Chrome -Che facciamo?! Nessuno di noi è forte abbastanza per contrastare quella montagna di muscoli impazzita! Qui finisce male senza neppure iniziare!-  
-Lasciate fare me.- disse Kinrou con calma. Ora che possedeva gli occhi della scienza, non temeva più i nemici, perché poteva vederli. E se li vedeva, poteva contrastarli, poiché come guardiano del villaggio Ishigami era allenato e preparato a combattere. "Questa lancia, stavolta non rappresenta il simbolo di uno stupido accordo. Il Regno della Scienza l'ha costruita per una vera battaglia e perché io la utilizzassi." pensò ancora prima di urlare: **_-Perciò, con questa lancia dorata che riflette la luce del sole, li proteggerò!-_ **  
L'oro brillò alla luce solare come una torcia, una guida nell'oscurità di quella folle impresa. La guardia del Regno della Scienza si lanciò all'attacco impegnando il potente Ooarashi. Affondo dopo affondo, fendente dopo fendente, il giovane guerriero resistette agli assalti al meglio delle sue capacità e restituì ogni colpo con maestria, riempendo l'aria del battere del legno e del clangore delle lame. Con movimenti ampi e controllati, Kinrou riuscì a tenere l'avversario sulla lunga distanza, costringendolo sulla difensiva. Il resto dei soldati osservava basito la scena.  
-Sono davvero forti!- esclamò uno di questi.  
-Io che vi avevo detto?!- replicò un altro, che aveva subìto il pestaggio del guerriero misterioso.  
I due fecero per intervenire, quando due frecce scoccarono una dopo l'altra strappando loro di mano le lance.  
-Vi prego di non mettervi in mezzo.- disse con voce gentile un secondo guerriero incappucciato. Altri due, con molta meno educazione, risero sguagliatamente emettendo raggi luminosi dalle mani. Il terrore serpeggiò fra le fila. Cosa potevano fare contro dei guerrieri tanto forti se questi erano pure stregoni?!  
"Ehehehe!" ridacchiò Chrome godendosi la scena "Tempo fa avrebbe fregato anche me, ma ora... "   
Si scambiò un'occhiata malefica con Senku.   
-Bella quest'idea degli specchietti portatili!-  
-Lo so, lo so!- lo scienziato ridacchiò ringalluzzito, ma smise di farlo quando il temuto nemico, Mozu, decise di unirsi alla battaglia.   
Il momento della verità era giunto.  
Individuate le ragazze, il guerriero fece loro cenno di attaccarlo. Una sorta di cavalleria. Non poteva mica permettere che delle bellezze simili venissero ferite. No, aveva grandi progetti per il suo futuro harem e la sua carriera di capo. Yuzuriha, Amaryllis e Suika, obbedirono titubanti al suo invito, scagliandosi contro di lui con le lance. Mozu parò i loro deboli e contenuti colpi e finse di venirne sopraffatto cadendo in ginocchio. Un coro lamentoso di terrore si levò in aria.  
-Mozu... Mozu è in difficoltà?!- esclamò qualcuno.  
Il diretto interessato sogghignò indietreggiando.  
"Ma fatemi il piacere, imbecilli."  
  
-Ma... - Ryusui si sventolò con una mano -Non fa troppo caldo?-  
-Cosa?- chiese Magma -Non è perché siamo tutti ammassati qui?-  
Il capitano sentì una sorta di stretta allo stomaco.   
-Non è solo questo... C'è qualcosa che non va'... -   
-Per Ibara, dici?- chiese Yo -Chissà che sta tramando quel vecchio!-  
-Non è solo questo... il mio istinto di capitano non mente... - rispose "La temperatura è troppo alta... l'umidità è salita al 90°... no, no, no, pessimo momento...!"   
Osservò il cielo e le nuvole e spalancò gli occhi. -Oh, merda! Dobbiamo andarcene di qui!- esclamò.  
-Cosa? Ma perché?!- protestò Yo -Kinrou se la sta cavando bene e... -  
-Fra tutte le cose... come ho potuto non considerare proprio quella!?- lo ignorò l'altro e affacciandosi dal laboratorio urlò -'STA PER ARRIVARE UNA TEMPESTA!-  
Senku, così come gli altri spalancarono gli occhi.  
-Una tempesta?!- domandò Chrome.   
-Dannazione, non ci voleva!- fece Ukyo -Tutta la nostra strategia si basa sul drone... se non possiamo farlo volare... -  
-Dobbiamo farlo volare al più presto.- ribatté Senku -Anche per loro la tempesta sarebbe d'ostacolo. E' l'ultima occasione che abbiamo per mettere le mani su Medusa!-   
Guardò il cielo. Le nuvole temporalesche stavano radunandosi velocemente, non avevano molto tempo. E dire che era così limpido fino a poco prima!  
Con lo specchio emise altri raggi luminosi, non solo verso i nemici che si allontanarono accecati e spauriti, ma anche verso il villaggio. Poi fece un gesto che a Mozu suonò sia come un denigratorio "Ti stacco la testa, perdente." sia come "Tagliamo corto, è ora."  
Non avendolo concordato prima, fu una pessima scelta di gesti, ma ottenne il suo scopo. In ogni caso era per il guerriero un invito a nozze.  
Mozu ansimò e si terse il sudore.   
-Kirisame... che ne diresti di usare il raggio pietrificante?-   
La guerriera annuì estraendo l'arma dalla tasca sul suo petto.  
  
  
  
"Non riesco a capire se sia psicopatico o solo paranoico!" sbottò mentalmente Gen. Sembrava stesse faticando da ore per liberarsi e grondava di sudore per lo sforzo. "Dannazione, ha stretto la corda così tanto che mi sta fermando il sangue. Non vuole assolutamente che io raggiunga gli altri. Gli sono più comodo qui... " il pensiero dei molteplici modi in cui gli sarebbe potuto tornare utile lo fece tremare e il ricordo delle notti precedenti quasi lo fece rimettere. Gen si prese un attimo per calmarsi e asciugare le lacrime, poi riniziò. Con gli occhi lucidi e la vista che s'appannava continuò a segare la corda. Filo dopo filo, poco alla volta, la specialità del Regno della Scienza, la specialità di Senku, con costanza e pazienza, finché finalmente la fune cedette e cadde a terra con un fruscio secco.  
-O almeno, tu pensi che ti farò comodo.- ghignò, pregustando la vendetta -Così come pensavi di avermi disarmato del tutto.-  
Per prima cosa, perquisì la capanna dell'altro alla ricerca delle proprie cose, ma niente. E dire che non è che ci fossero così tanti nascondigli possibili.  
"Ma dove diavolo le avrà messe?!" pensò esasperato cercando in lungo e in largo. Un rumore di passi all'esterno attirò la sua attenzione. Si avvicinò alla porta e scostò appena la tenda per sbirciare e fu allora che vide Ibara discendere il ponte in legno diversi metri di distanza dalla capanna.  
"Credevo fosse andato anche lui sul campo di battaglia. Accidenti, avrà lasciato che si occupassero di tutto i guerrieri oppure... !"  
Si rese conto di un dettaglio spaventoso che gli gelò il sangue nelle vene.  
Il suo orecchio!  
Il suo orecchio!  
"Devo avvertire gli altri immediatamente!"  
Aspettò che il vecchio passasse e si precipitò a recuperare il pacchetto che Senku gli aveva mandato e che era riuscito a nascondere a Mozu infilandolo nello spazio tra il ramo maestro e le tavole di legno della pavimentazione. Non c'era tempo per il resto. Si riaffacciò piano. Ibara non era in vista, perciò, uscì dalla capanna e cercò di raggiungere un punto alto e nascosto da cui avere una vista ottimale della radura. Con difficoltà per la fretta sciolse i nodi dell'involucro e n'estrasse uno degli oggetti che gli erano stati recapitati: uno specchietto. L'altro oggetto che aveva ricevuto lo aveva usato per liberarsi, ma anche per... Sorrise all'idea, anche se con un brivido freddo, ma distolse il pensiero e si concentrò su quello che doveva fare.  
"Ho una faccia pessima... " pensò guardando il suo riflesso, ma lasciò perdere anche quello. Per prima cosa, individuò la Rupe dell'Oceano Piangente. Fu semplice, dei piccoli lampi luminosi attirarono la sua attenzione. Alcuni disordinati, altri più ritmici, dovuti alla "stregoneria" Senkiana.   
"E' il momento... " recitò leggendo il messaggio luminoso. Inclinò lo specchietto e mandò un lampo per attirare la sua attenzione, poi inviò il suo conciso e terribile messaggio.   
  
  


Kirisame lanciò l'arma che schizzò ad alta velocità sopra le teste degli invasori. Tutti aspettavano con ansia il segnale d'attacco che non arrivò e guardarono il giovane Ishigami basiti, chiedendosi se non si fosse incantato a guardare il cielo. In realtà, stava guardando verso il villaggio, da cui continuavano ad arrivare messaggi luminosi ad intermittenza. Se avesse analizzato traiettoria, velocità, angolo di lancio, altezza del lancio di Kirisame sarebbe arrivato a concludere che presentava un errore di calcolo. Impossibile per una guerriera dalla precisione disumana come lei.  
Ryusui arrivò alla stessa conclusione guidato dal suo istinto e strinse i pugni con rabbia.  
 _ **-Quella non è l'arma pietrificante!-**_ esclamarono in sincrono.  
-Cosa?- urlò Chrome.  
-DOBBIAMO RITIRARCI!- ordinò Senku.  
Il messaggio che Gen gli aveva mandato era: -Punto punto, linea punto punto punto, punto linea punto, punto linea... Ibara... tre punti... punto linea. Sa!-  
A quel punto, la tempesta poteva essere solo una benedizione.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il mentalista abbandonò la sua posizione in tutta fretta.   
-Devo raggiungerli e dobbiamo ritirarci!- esclamò riuscendo ad uscire dal villaggio ed inoltrandosi nella foresta. Ignorò il dolore, ignorò la stanchezza, doveva correre! "Senkuchan!" continuò a correre per centinaia di metri, quando sentì un rumore alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto.  
"Cos'è stato?!"   
Non c'era nessuno...  
Improvvisamente, quella foresta gli parve spaventosa e ostile e l'istinto di correre si fece più impellente. Si voltò di scattò, ma sbatté contro qualcosa che lo rimbalzò a terra.  
-Ahi ahi... - mormorò e aprì gli occhi. Sollevando lo sguardo, il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene. -I... bara... chan... -  
Il vecchio ministro, col volto contorto da una gioia malata, sogghignò allungando le lunghe dita artigliate su di lui,  
-Guarda cosa abbiamo qui... un ratto... ne abbiamo avuti parecchi in questi giorni, ma questo è bello grosso.-  
Al suo orecchio tintinnava funebre l'orecchino trasmittente di Kohaku.  
  
  
  
La falsa arma della pietrificazione cadde a terra con un tonfo leggero.   
Kirisame osservò dapprima il nemico, poi Mozu, che sembrava spiazzato e confuso, ma anche spaventato. La guerriera non batté ciglio mentre con lentezza estraeva dalle tasche la vera arma, ma dentro di sé era sconvolta tanto quanto l'altro.   
"Ibara aveva ragione, ma pur avendo l'evidenza qui davanti ai miei occhi non posso crederci... Mozu hai davvero pensato di tradire il grande capo?"  
Non aveva grande considerazione di lui se non in termini di forza, ma non immaginava davvero che sarebbe mai arrivato a tanto!! Si rigirò l'arma fra le dita, indecisa.  
"Il vento è aumentato, rischierei di pietrificare noi per sbaglio... non ci resta altra scelta che... "  
-Mozu.- lo richiamò -Dobbiamo- s'interruppe e sentì un brivido di paura attraversarle il corpo per l'espressione violenta e terribile che l'altro sfoggiava, gli occhi spiritati e i denti scoperti.   
" ** _Quel maledetto fossile!_** Dovrò aspettare un'altra occasione per ucciderlo! Per ora, devo dimostrare che non ho nulla a che fare con questa faccenda!"  
Scattò.  
-SCAPPIAMO! TUTTI NEL LABORATORIO- urlò Senku e gli altri lo seguirono a ruota nella fuga. Incoraggiati dallo slancio di Mozu, i soldati del villaggio si diedero anch'essi all'inseguimento, ma nessuno di loro eguagliò la velocità del guerriero migliore. Taiju e Nicky aiutarono Yuzuriha e Amaryllis a salire sul laboratorio mobile, mentre Ryusui afferrò la mano di Ukyo e tirò a bordo lui e Suika, che si teneva stretta all'arciere. Chrome e Senku erano più indietro e correvano come forsennati. Mozu era sempre più vicino, aveva recuperato il vantaggio che avevano su di lui e li avrebbe raggiunti presto se non...   
-Ok, pensaci tu, Yo!- esclamò il capitano schioccando le dita.  
Ukyo strinse i pugni.  
L'agente delinquente sogghignò, portandosi verso l'entrata del laboratorio, impugnando l'arma anti-Mozu che gli era stata affidata. Era l'unico a poterla usare. L'unico in quel mondo di pietra. La cosa lo mandava su di giri!  
(Anche se aveva dovuto esercitarsi non stop per migliorare la sua mira... )  
Per non parlare del fatto che aveva un ruolo così importante in quel piano!  
"Alla faccia di Magma!"  
Con aria così seria da farlo sembrare un'altra persona, puntò l'arma contro il guerriero in corsa. Che fosse pure il più forte fra tutti i presenti non faceva differenza, nessuno poteva far nulla contro l'arma che teneva in mano! L'arma definitiva del Regno della Scienza: la pistola!  
Un rumore assordante si propagò nell'aria come il rombo di un tuono. Mozu si arrestò di colpo ed indietreggiò, fissando sconcertato il piccolo cratere fumante aperto davanti ai suoi piedi.  
Tutti i guerrieri del Regno della Pietrificazione restarono attoniti. Quegli stregoni avevano piegato al loro volere persino la rabbia del cielo! Ed infatti, le nubi su di loro rombavano, in preda alla furia divina. Gli stregoni urlavano vittoriosi, mentre i due rimasti indietro guadagnavano terreno. Ma le loro grida di giubilo tornarono ad essere concitate quando Mozu tornò alla carica.  
"Dopotutto mi basta bloccarvi le mani!!" pensò correndo a velocità folle e zigzagando istintivamente per impedire allo stregone coi capelli arancioni di colpirlo. "Devo sistemare Senku! E' l'unico modo per rigirarmi Ibara!"   
Yo ebbe grosse difficoltà a mirare e prima che potesse sparare alla gamba del lanciere, quello saltò e come un falco fu sopra le teste di Senku e Chrome. Invece di usare la sua strana lancia dalla parte della lama, la impugnò come una mazza e calò il colpo con violenza.  
-SENKU!- urlò Chrome.  
Prima che potesse toccarlo, però, la grossa cima dell'arma si spezzò e il bastone strisciò a pochi centimetri dal viso dello scienziato che sogghignò vittorioso.  
"Ce l'hai fatta e bravo il nostro"   
_-Ti prego, presta la tua forza al nostro Regno. Sapremmo ricompensarti.-_  
 ** _-Gen!-_** ruggì rabbioso Mozu, capendo.  
Ma non era possibile! Si frugò fra gli abiti, la strana lama era ancora in suo possesso, ma allora come?  
-Sapevo che avresti perquisito il nostro mentalista.- disse Senku con un ghigno tirato -Quindi gli ho fatto avere un pensierino.-  
Il guerriero strinse i pugni per riacquistare il controllo sulla propria rabbia. Si raddrizzò e rimise il coltellino con la lama giapponese nella cintura. Per un attimo parve voler incenerire l'altro con lo sguardo, ma poi sbuffò sollevando il mento con aria di scherno e sfida.   
-Diciamo che l'ho perquisito, sì.\- rispose leccandosi le labbra.  
Il cielo ruggì scuotendo i presenti fin nelle ossa.  
-Non c'è più niente da fare... la tempesta è arrivata- disse Ryusui. Accanto a lui, Ukyo era impallidito, poiché aveva sentito ogni parola.  
-Dobbiamo sbrigarci, SEN-  
Ma Senku non sentì. Col taglio dello specchio colpì Mozu con tutta la sua forza, aprendogli appena un graffio sul petto.  
Nulla di più.  
-Sei davvero debole.- disse il guerriero afferrandolo per il bavero e scagliandolo a terra come un sacco di robaccia inutile. E avrebbe gioito e continuato ad infierire su di lui, se non avesse visto qualcosa che lo paralizzò sul posto. Senku, dolorante, si voltò e vide anche lui.  
Ibara era finalmente giunto sul campo di battaglia, ma non era solo.  
Le sue dita artigliate stringevano saldamente il braccio di Gen e lo trascinarono in avanti, le mani legate dietro la schiena e un bavaglio a chiudergli la bocca.  
  
  


  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credo che Mozu possa entrare nel club dei perculati da Gen insieme a Hyoga X°D Attenzione: non lasciate che i mentalisti maneggino le vostre armi. Seriamente, ricordate sta cosa.  
> Una cosa che mi spiace del capitolo è il non avere inserito il discorso fra Ryusui e Ukyo, riguardo all'uccidere i nemici. Purtroppo temevo che potesse far perdere velocità alla storia. Però, ormai si è capito che fra i due c'è del tenero, no? u.u  
> Aver maltrattato Gen mi spiace un po' meno...  
> Al prossimo capitolo!!


	4. La caduta

_**Capitolo 4: La caduta** _

  
  


_When I hear your voice,_  
_It's drowning in the whispers_  
_It's just skin and bones,_  
_There's nothing left to take_  
_And no matter what I do,_  
_I can't make you feel better_  
_If only I could find the answer to help me understand..._  
_(Save you, Simple Plan)  
  
  
  
_  
  


  
  


Le pesanti e cupe nuvole temporalesche avevano ormai invaso il cielo ed il vento soffiava con maggior forza ad ogni secondo che passava. Le prime gocce di pioggia picchiettarono il terreno tamburellando dapprima timidamente, per poi scrosciare con violenza. I due schieramenti erano in una situazione di stallo, incapacitati entrambi all'uso delle loro armi più insidiose e coi propri segreti da proteggere. Senku si rialzò lentamente e si allontanò da Mozu, troppo stupito della piega presa dalla situazione per fermarlo. Nell'osservare lo sparuto gruppetto di invasori, Ibara si rese conto di quanto fossero pericolosi. Per prima cosa, quello che credevano fosse uno strano animale, era un mezzo di trasporto e al suo interno vi erano altri guerrieri, che non indossavano manti scuri, perciò riuscì a distinguerli, in particolare il tipo biondo. Lo ricordava molto bene, seppure tramutato in statua fosse "leggermente" diverso.   
"Era stato distrutto al villaggio... com'è possibile che sia ancora vivo?!" si chiese.   
Le condizioni climatiche gli offrivano il vantaggio di confondere i volti dei nemici, perciò forse era stato l'unico a notare la cosa. Di contro, non poteva usare il raggio pietrificante se non a distanza ravvicinata e certo non lanciandolo. Con gli artigli affilati, tamburellò sul volto del suo ostaggio, che trattenne il respiro.  
-Questo vecchio è davvero impressionato.- ammise il ministro -Non capita certo tutti i giorni d'incontrare nemici così peculiari. Gli dei protettori di quest'isola sono però chiaramente dalla nostra parte, quindi vi consiglio di gettare le armi.-   
Ovviamente, in caso di risposta negativa, l'ostaggio ne avrebbe fatto le spese e il vecchio guerriero lo fece ben capire stringendo il braccio di Gen e strappandogli un mugugno di dolore.  
-Non credo ci guadagneremmo molto.- replicò Senku, sudando freddo. Guardò Gen. Il mentalista era assolutamente mortificato e non sembrava neppure nelle migliori condizioni. Ma era vivo e questo bastava. E ancora meglio, aveva lo sguardo di chi sta facendo frullare il cervellino per uscire da quella situazione.  
-Quindi perché prenderti la briga di catturare un ostaggio? Vuoi chiederci qualcosa?-  
"Non così diretto, Senkuchaaaan!" implorò Gen con le lacrime di disperazione.  
Ibara proseguì il suo falso discorso con occhi volpini.  
-Sono in realtà rimasto colpito dai vostri mezzi.- accennò al laboratorio mobile, ma intendeva anche la Perseus. Eccome se n'era rimasto colpito! Se n'era praticamente impadronito! -Potrei essere indulgente, se foste disposti ad arrendervi e a condividere con noi le vostre conoscenze.-  
Mozu lo fissò inarcando il sopracciglio.  
"Dove diavolo vuole arrivare? Ha sempre rifiutato il progresso e adesso fa tutto l'interessato? Mi stupisco che non abbia affondato quella nave!"  
L'uomo continuò: -Nessuno desidera spargimenti di sangue, perciò seguiteci al villaggio. Ascolterò con molto piacere ciò che avrete da dire.-  
"Certo, come no!" pensò Gen "Così ci interrogherà per bene lontano da orecchie indiscrete e ci farà fuori tutti in modo sicuro. Lo farebbe subito, ma vuole assolutamente sapere qualcosa... "  
"Per esempio" pensava intanto Ibara "Come avete fatto a liberarvi dalla pietrificazione? Quanto sapete? E quali sono i segreti di quella strana nave?" sogghignò estasiato all'idea. Perché nonostante avesse sempre impedito il progresso e le partenze dall'isola, Ibara amava prendere tutto ciò che gli piaceva. E la Perseus gli piaceva, infatti, aveva ordinato l'attacco senza neppure accertarsi di chi ci fosse a bordo, se invasori o isolani. La sua era un'avidità differente rispetto a quella di Ryusui, era malata ed arida e non portava a nulla di buono neppure per se stesso, se non all'accumularsi di una montagna di sapienti bugie. Era un tipo che agiva e correggeva i propri errori in corsa sfruttando tutti i mezzi a disposizione. Era il suo più grande difetto, ma confidava nelle proprie abilità strategiche per ricucire eventuali strappi alle proprie trame.  
"L'unico modo per salvarci è tenerci ben stretto questo qualcosa." concluse il mentalista guardando fisso Senku. Scosse il capo e gli indicò qualcosa con gli occhi. Lo scienziato strinse i pugni, ma risfoderò il suo sorriso da schiaffi e la migliore delle sue facce di bronzo, prima di replicare ad alta voce:   
-Cosa?! Parla più forte ragazzone, non ho sentito una parola!-  
Il gelo calò sui presenti.  
Ibara digrignò i denti, irritato.  
-Non fare il finto tonto, ragazzo, hai sentito molto bene. Allora, arren- _ **-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**_  
L'urlo disumano di Taiju proruppe dagli orecchini ricetrasmittenti con la potenza assordante del più forte dei tuoni. Ibara e Mozu ne rimasero storditi e si tapparono istintivamente le orecchie, per poi strapparsi le ricetrasmittenti di dosso e lanciarle via. A quel punto, Gen strattonò il vecchio liberandosi della sua presa indebolita e corse verso Senku, che a sua volta gli andò incontro per liberarlo.  
-Non lasciateli scappare!- urlò Ibara, tenendosi l'orecchio dolorante. I soldati si lanciarono all'inseguimento.  
-Presto, prendiamoli!- esclamò Nicky tuffandosi al posto di guida al posto di Taiju, il quale teneva ancora in mano il microfono del cellulare.   
-Weeey, che razza di polmoni ha?!- chiese Yo con le mani sulle orecchie, sconvolto.  
-Ukyo è svenuto... - commentò Yuzuriha mentre il ragazzo giaceva con gli occhi a spirale, cotto a puntino.  
-Forza, correte!- urlò Ryusui rivolto a Senku, Chrome e Gen che correvano verso la salvezza. Il laboratorio compì un'inversione a U per raggiungerli.  
-Tu sei veramente fuori di testa!- rise Gen correndo  
-Io?- replicò Senku con un ghigno. -L'idea è stata tua, mentalista.-  
I due si diedero il pugno.  
-Smettete di fare i piccioncini e correte!- li ammonì Chrome accelerando dopo aver raccolto qualcosa da terra. Il laboratorio era ormai ad un metro da lui. Tese la mano afferrando quella del capitano che riuscì ad issarlo a bordo.  
-Forza, Senku, Gen!- esclamò sporgendosi, imitato da Magma. I due accelerarono la corsa, ostacolati dal vento, dalla pioggia e dal terreno ormai bagnato e scivoloso. Una raffica impetuosa li investì in pieno sbalzandoli via. Con gli occhi sbarrati dal terrore ai due mancò il terreno sotto i piedi.  
Improvvisamente, sotto di loro c'erano solo alberi.  
-Eh?- esclamarono sorpresi con le bocche aperte in sorrisi increduli.  
I compagni poterono solo urlare i loro nomi nel vederli scomparire oltre l'orlo di un precipizio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Senku aprì gli occhi. Ogni centimetro del suo corpo si lamentava penosamente e desiderò di potersene stare fermo immobile ancora e ancora, fino a che quello strazio non fosse finito, ma un pensiero gli balenò alla mente, riportandolo alla cruda realtà: non era caduto da solo.  
-Gen!- esclamò e lo cercò prima muovendo la testa, ma senza riuscire a scorgerlo. Con enorme fatica cercò di risollevarsi e continuò a chiamarlo, ma senza ricevere alcuna risposta. La rupe era piuttosto alta, osservò, ma erano caduti su un versante meno ripido, che dava sulla foresta. L'erba e i cespugli che vi crescevano, insieme al loro continuo rotolare, avevano attutito la caduta. Nonostante tutto, lo scienziato credette di non aver più un osso sano in corpo. Riprese a chiamare, urlando per sovrastare l'ululato del vento e lo scrosciare della pioggia. Non si udivano altri rumori che quelli. I loro compagni erano riusciti a scappare? Non riusciva a capirlo da quella posizione e con le nubi e gli alberi che oscuravano il sole, non poteva neppure stimare che ora fosse. Si guardò intorno continuando a chiamare l'altro, finché non vide fra il verde del fogliame il viola del suo haori e corse verso di lui. Il mentalista era svenuto ai piedi della rupe, in parte immerso in un cespuglio che ne aveva attutito la caduta.  
-Gen, mi senti, Gen?- lo chiamò per l'ennesima volta Senku, ma l'altro non reagì. Lo scienziato allora lo "scosse" appena e lo pizzicò, ma niente. Sembrava respirare ancora, però, e i suoi battiti erano regolari. Senku si trattenne dal tirarlo fuori immediatamente ed inspirò ed espirò a fondo per calmarsi. "Devo accertarmi delle sue condizioni e trasportarlo in un posto asciutto." pensò guardandosi attorno. Vento, pioggia e il frusciare agitato della foresta. Niente che potesse essergli utile, ma almeno riconobbe la zona in cui erano caduti. Tornò a concentrarsi su Gen. Doveva liberare le vie aeree, ma la posizione del mentalista non era delle migliori. Con una lama, recise i nodi di fortuna che quello aveva fatto per chiudersi la veste. La aprì quanto bastava per farlo respirare e rimase paralizzato alla vista di diversi piccoli lividi sul suo collo e sul suo petto.   
"Sono... succhiotti?"  
C'erano anche segni di denti.  
Strinse i pugni.  
_-Diciamo che l'ho perquisito, sì.-_  
Il senso di colpa lo ferì e si dilettò a rigirare il coltello nella piaga.  
"Non avrei dovuto lasciarti andare... "  
Anche se era stato lo stesso Gen a non trovare alternative alla controproposta di Mozu, non poteva non odiare la propria debolezza. Invidiò a morte Taiju, Magma, Tsukasa, Kohaku... tutti loro avrebbero avuto anche solo una minima chance contro Mozu. Se ci fosse stato Tsukasa poi...  
-Con me non avrete più nulla da temere.-   
Senku scosse il capo e con un enorme sforzo di volontà continuò ciò che stava facendo. Stese sull'erba la propria tunica scura e spostando Gen con molta attenzione ve lo trascinò sopra, ben attento che la testa restasse immobile. Nel farlo, sentì un grosso bernoccolo sporgere nella parte posteriore del capo.  
-Dannazione!-  
Poteva andare peggio?  
Nel mondo moderno non sarebbe successo nulla di simile! E in caso gli sarebbe bastato chiamare il pronto soccorso. Ma nel mondo moderno lui non avrebbe degnato Asagiri Gen della sua attenzione e avrebbe continuato a considerare i suoi libri e i suoi trucchi spazzatura. Camminò all'indietro seguendo la base della rupe, usando il mantello per trascinare l'altro, sempre attento che la testa restasse dritta, incurante della pioggia incessante e del vento che gli sferzavano il corpo ferito.  
"Se non ricordo male, c'era una caverna in questa zona... la memoria di Soyuz è affidabile al diecimila percento!"  
Il giovane con la cicatrice ad X sulla fronte aveva fatto un sopralluogo della zona con Ryusui, Chrome, Amaryllis e Ukyo per scegliere il punto migliore in cui mettere in atto la strategia del drone. Una terribile battaglia tridimensionale che la natura aveva trasformato in un'incognita. Per non parlare di Ibara e...  
"Mozu... "  
Senku raddoppiò gli sforzi. Il sudore si mischiava ai rivoli di pioggia che gli scorrevano sul viso. Un passo dietro l'altro, si concentrò su questo, rifiutandosi di pensare al lanciere finché Gen non fosse stato al sicuro.   
_Perché, se fosse davvero come pensi, ed è inequivocabile, finiresti per crollare nello sconforto, vero Senku?_  
Non poteva fermarsi, non poteva!  
-Eccola!- esclamò, scorgendo nella parete rocciosa l'anfratto che cercava. E dire che avevano persino considerato di usarlo come rifugio in caso di fuga...  
-Se questo non è chiamarsela... - gli avrebbe detto Gen.  
-E invece è un gran colpo di fortuna, mentalista!- esclamò rivolto all'altro, ma anche queste parole caddero inascoltate.  
La grotta era grande abbastanza da accogliere entrambi ed era asciutta, perché il vento soffiava lateralmente alla rupe.  
-Sembra che la tempesta andrà per le lunghe... - affermò. Era a conoscenza del fatto che a volte le persone prive di sensi sentono ciò che si dice loro, perciò continuò a parlare a Gen, pensando di tranquillizzarlo. Di certo la cosa aiutava lui.  
-Ci sarà bisogno di accendere un fuoco, ma devo raccogliere abbastanza legna e devo farlo ora prima che si bagni troppo. Torno subito.- disse adagiandolo con delicatezza all'asciutto. Corse fuori e si mise all'opera, selezionando il legname che gli serviva il più rapidamente possibile e raccattando tutte le erbe medicinali che trovava. Spesso gettava un'occhiata alla bocca della caverna o vi rientrava per controllare che l'altro respirasse bene, dato che non aveva potuto metterlo nella posizione laterale di sicurezza. In quelle condizioni non poteva accertarsi di come stesse davvero, se avesse subito o meno danni agli organi interni. Più passavano i minuti, più pensava a cosa fare e cosa non fare in casi simili, alla mole di materiale studiato al riguardo e alle conseguenze di una caduta del genere. Anche lui non era messo bene, ma, dolori vari qua e là a parte, sembrava tutto apposto. Quando ritenne di aver raccolto abbastanza materiale, e fu terribile riuscire a stare concentrato, rientrò nella grotta fradicio fin nelle ossa.  
-Sono tornato, mentalista.- annunciò scaricando la legna e sistemando le erbe medicinali accanto all'altro. -Ora mi occuperò delle tue ferite, poi farò un fuoco da campo.-   
Nonostante tutto c'era abbastanza luce all'entrata, quindi riuscì a preparare le misture medicinali e a controllare cos'era rimasto nelle sue sacche.  
-Ho perso solo un po' di questo e un po' di quello (tanto anche se te lo dico, ti perderesti per strada), ma per fortuna quello che mi serve c'è tutto. Ora ti pulirò le ferite e poi ti butterò addosso un po' di sulfamidico e un po' di acetanilide come ho fatto con Kinrou.- Ciò detto, gli prese il viso fra le mani e iniziò a detergergli le ferite con dell'acqua piovana e controllò che non avesse rami o pietre conficcati in testa.  
-Vedi di svegliarti, altrimenti sarò costretto a farti qualche disegno idiota qua e là per vendetta, com'è successo questo capodanno, ricordi? Ti sei ubriacato testando la tua ridicola resistenza all'alcol.- Gli disse ridendo forzatamente.   
Ancora nulla.  
Vederlo immobile e privo di sensi era terribile ed irreale. Quel bastardo era sempre pieno di vita e sventolava ovunque i suoi vestiti colorati... gli unici momenti in cui stava mogio come un cane bastonato erano quando doveva fare del duro lavoro. Che poi, non è che lo mandasse a raccattare tronchi o massi o cose del genere... Ok, forse 800 batterie di manganese erano un po' troppe... ad ogni modo, neppure i maestri dell'horror avrebbero potuto definire ciò che vedeva e provava in quel momento. Una miscela di disperazione, rabbia, furia omicida, sensi di colpa... ma anche sollievo. Perché preferiva saperlo fra le sue mani piuttosto che in territorio nemico.  
-Non è che morirai, eh, mentalista?- chiese a mezza voce accarezzandogli il viso -Svegliati... ti prego... -  
Chinò il capo, reggendosi debolmente con le braccia stanche. Riaprì gli occhi e rivide il petto dell'altro. Ferite e morsi... doveva continuare a pulire e poi medicare tutte le ferite e per farlo, doveva accertarsi che non ce ne fossero di nascoste sotto i vestiti.  
Esitò.  
Voleva davvero saperlo?  
E Gen come l'avrebbe presa?  
_-Se fosse Yuzuriha nella situazione di Gen, impazzirei.-_  
_-E'... diverso... -_  
_-No, è uguale.-_  
Si grattò la testa.  
"E' fottuttamente uguale... - ammise.  
Lentamente, iniziò a spogliarlo. Poiché le sue vesti erano aperte sul davanti, non ci fu bisogno di muoverlo troppo per scoprirlo.  
Si tese di fronte al suo corpo nudo e chinò di nuovo il capo.  
-Cosa.... ti... ha fatto?- mormorò mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Una lacrima cadde a terra.  
Rivide Gen che usciva dalla caverna di zaffiro con Mozu e si voltava a guardarlo fingendo che tutto andasse bene.  
Il bastardo che si leccava le labbra sul campo di battaglia.  
Un urlo di rabbia, impotenza e disperazione echeggiò fra le pareti di pietra.

*

-Speriamo che la tempesta nasconda il fumo... - disse Chrome, preoccupato per i fuochi accesi. La Caverna di Zaffiro era ormai inagibile per via delle condizioni del mare e non era stato comunque possibile tornarvi, perciò avevano trovato rifugio in un'altra grotta, anche loro nascosti nella foresta.  
-Com'è messo il laboratorio?- domandò lo scienziato.  
-Non è molto grave.- rispose il vecchio Kaseki esaminandone i danni -Devo riparare solo le ruote e serve che qualcuno rimetta ordine all'interno... -  
Infatti, dentro quella piccola meraviglia mobile, c'era lo sfacelo più completo, a causa del terreno accidentato, della fuga, di tutti i fattori che avevano contribuito a quel disastro. Almeno il drone era integro, ma...  
-Dannazione e adesso che facciamo?!- si lamentò Yo seduto sulle ginocchia, la fondina della pistola vuota.   
-Avresti dovuto stare più attento!- lo accusò Magma.  
-Weeey?! Guarda che non l'ho fatto mica apposta! Ahiahaiahi!- si lamentò il poveretto, che quando il laboratorio aveva curvato e frenato al limite della scogliera aveva sbattuto con forza contro uno scaffale perdendo l'arma che gli era sfuggita di mano ed era precipitata in mare. -Se tanto ti credi migliore, perché non ti sei tuffato a recuperarla, eh?!-  
-Basta, finitela!- li divise Nicky -Non è colpa di nessuno, pensiamo piuttosto ad un nuovo modo per sistemare quel Mozu!-  
I due litiganti lasciarono cadere. Yo non aveva voglia di rivangare la cosa, perché si sentiva già in colpa e umiliato abbastanza. Magma ritenne che avrebbe avuto più soddisfazione a prendere a cazzotti i veri colpevoli. Ne andava del suo orgoglio guerriero il restituire la pariglia a quel maledetto con le sopracciglia a spirale, a quella furia in gonnella e a quel vecchio pazzo rinsecchito.  
-Come facciamo se Taiju e Ukyo non troveranno Senku e Gen?- domandò Suika che guardava il cielo con gli occhi colmi di lacrime.  
Ryusui le diede una pacca sulla testolina.  
-Possiamo solo sperare che li trovino e che tornino sani e salvi... - rispose -Intanto che il tempo migliora, pensiamo ad un nuovo piano per rubare l'arma per la pietrificazione, così non sprecheremo queste ore.-  
Tutti annuirono.  
Amaryllis, nel frattempo, osservava incantata Yuzuriha impegnata a ricomporre la statua che Taiju e Soyuz avevano recuperato a bordo della Perseus, seppur con molta fatica, e che durante il caos era finita in pezzi. Ma non era un problema per la ragazza, che aveva aggiustato statue in condizioni ben peggiori.  
-Chi è questa persona?- domandò.  
-Lui è... beh... - Yuzuriha sudò freddo -Senku ha detto che sarà la carta da giocare nell'evenienza estrema.-

*

Erano passate circa due ore. Due ore nelle quali Senku aveva lottato per ricomporsi e resistere all'impulso di correre a cercare Mozu per fargli ingoiare acido solforico. Aveva domato i propri istinti e sentimenti allestendo il campo per la notte. Per fortuna la temperatura nella grotta era ancora sufficientemente alta, perciò aveva lasciato l'altro coperto solo con la camicia bianca rimasta miracolosamente asciutta, ma non c'era tempo da perdere. Avevano bisogno di asciugare gli abiti al più presto, di cibo e di nascondere le proprie tracce.  
Di fuoco, insomma.  
Aveva scavato all'entrata della caverna un'apertura di circa trentacinque centimetri e regolandosi col flusso del vento un'altra, a distanza di circa trenta centimetri. Collegate le due aperture, aveva messo nella prima uno strato di rami, sui quali aveva disposto poi della legna da ardere, sempre spiegando all'altro privo di sensi l'intero procedimento.  
-E ora... - aveva annunciato con enfasi teatrale -Ti spiegherò come funziona la fossa Dakota che ci permetterà di stare al caldo e limitare la produzione di fumo che potrebbe farci uccidere dal Regno della Pietrificazione!- E dato che il silenzio è assenso, aveva preso a spiegare in breve che il condotto serviva come una sorta di mantice che forzava l'aria verso la fiamma aumentandone la temperatura e l'efficienza. -Più la combustione sarà efficiente, meno scarti produrrà e quindi meno fumo.-  
Terminata la spiegazione non gli era rimasto che attendere finché, finalmente, al termine di quelle due ore, Gen aveva riaperto gli occhi.  
-D-dove sono?- domandò piano il mentalista, guardandosi attorno, intimorito.  
-Non ti muovere!- esclamò Senku portandosi al suo fianco e cercando di nascondere il proprio sollievo. -Hai preso un brutto colpo alla testa, mentalista.-  
-Abbiamo vinto?-  
-...-  
-Abbiamo perso?-  
Senku non rispose e cadde a sedere. Gen fissava la volta in pietra, corrucciato, poi mosse gli occhi per cercarlo.  
-Senkuchan... c'è il fuoco acceso?-  
Lo scienziato inarcò il sopracciglio.  
-Lo sento scoppiettare... -  
-Gen... -  
-Senkuchan... - il mentalista mosse la mano verso di lui, a tentoni, lo sguardo che vagava come perso nel vuoto.  
-Gen... - inspirò profondamente, portandosi una mano alla bocca.  
-Senkuchan... - piagnucolò l'altro, impanicandosi -Cosa.. Non ci vedo... che sta succedendo? Non ci vedo!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, riguardo alla rupe, per comodità di caduta (XD), ho immaginato che oltre allo strapiombo che da sul mare, ci sia anche un burrone su uno dei lati che dia sulla foresta. Non ricordo se ci fosse davvero o meno, ma con tutta quella confusione e il fuggi fuggi di quei capitoli, può essermi sfuggito. Fingiamo che ci sia XD In ogni caso, era una zona piuttosto accidentata, quindi da qualche parte sono caduti. Mi spiace rendere Mozu più stronzo di quello che è... più che altro penso di avergli fatto superare un limite che uno non dovrebbe superare, d'altro canto, Magma ha cercato di uccidere Gen. Hyoga ha anche lui le sue colpe eppure...  
> Riguardo al fuoco, non sono sicura al millemila percento se questo sia il metodo più efficiente, in questi giorni mi sono fatta una cultura in pronto soccorso e campeggio. Scrivere questo capitolo è stato sia penoso che divertente. Penoso per Gen e Senku, ovvio. Beh, almeno hanno avuto un minimo di gioia a inizio capitolo.  
> Ci vediamo al prossimo!! *^*


	5. Sussurri nel buio

**_Capitolo 5: Sussurri nel buio_ **

  
  


  
  


_You'll never be alone_   
_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far_   
_Hear the whispers in the dark_   
_You feel so lonely and ragged_   
_You lay here broken and naked_   
_My love is_   
_Just waiting_   
_To clothe you in crimson roses_   
_(Whispers in the dark, Skillet)_   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Senkuchan... cosa.. Non ci vedo... che sta succedendo? Non ci vedo!-  
-Gen... -  
Avrebbe voluto afferrarlo e stringerlo a sé, avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo e placare il suo corpo tremante e impaurito perché vedeva e percepiva sulla propria pelle il suo terrore, ma non lo fece, reprimendo quel naturale istinto per non muoverlo troppo. Facendo violenza a se stesso, si limitò a chinarsi su di lui posandogli le mani sulle spalle e la testa sul petto.   
-Perché non ci vedo?- continuò a pigolare penosamente Gen con le mani che s'agitavano nel vuoto. Senku le afferrò e le strinse fra le sue, calde e rassicuranti, per portarsele al viso.  
"Tremano... stanno tremando!" pensò Gen, terrorizzato.   
-Devi stare calmo e non devi muoverti.- disse piano lo scienziato, sforzandosi di essere il più rassicurante possibile -È una condizione momentanea... - Avrebbe voluto dirgli anche: "Andrà tutto bene", ma non era totalmente vero, perché in quel momento non aveva i mezzi per assicurarsene.  
-Quanto momentanea?!-  
-Probabilmente c'è una perdita di sangue che sta comprimendo l'area del cervello collegata alla vista. Una volta che si riassorbirà, tornerà tutto come prima.-  
-Quanto ci vorrà?!- esclamò il mentalista, con la voce incrinata dalla paura. Non riusciva a stare calmo proprio per niente ed esplorò con le mani il volto dell'altro per capire quanto di sincero vi fosse nelle sue parole. Il suo viso non mentiva... sentiva i muscoli facciali contratti, era agitato... Senku era agitato! Gen ritirò le mani e nel stringerle al petto si rese conto di essere stato spogliato.   
-Perché sono nudo?!- esclamò muovendosi con più foga e turbamento e Senku faticò a tenerlo disteso senza fargli del male.  
-I vestiti erano fradici. Anche i miei!-  
Gen cercò il corpo dell'altro a tentoni e constatò che diceva la verità, ma questo non lo calmò.  
-Perché mi hai spogliato?!- sbottò -Non ne avevi il diritto!-   
L'altro distolse lo sguardo, colpevole.  
-Dovevo farlo, per occuparmi delle tue ferite. Coi vestiti bagnati rischiavamo l'ipotermia entrambi. Le temperature stanno abbassandosi.-  
Gen digrignò i denti e Senku cercò di stringergli nuovamente la mano, ma lui la ritirò con uno scatto.  
-Non m'interessa quello che ho visto!-   
-Ah, no? A me interessa però!-  
-Non è quello che intendevo.- replicò lo scienziato. Inspirò a fondo, intrecciando le dita con le sue, lentamente. -Per me non cambia nulla.-  
-Per me sì... - mormorò Gen ricambiando il gesto con urgenza. Le lacrime gli inumidirono gli occhi -Io... Senkuchan... io... io non volevo... ma... - disse con un filo di voce.  
-Certo che non volevi, si capisce, no?-  
-No, ascol... ascolta... -  
Con le lacrime a rigargli il volto Gen deglutì sonoramente un grosso groppo di saliva e cercò di parlare ma la voce gli tremava sempre più.  
-Io... con Tsukasa...volevo salire sul carro del vincitore... ricordi?-  
Senku fece un verso d'assenso e l'altro si aggrappò a lui, disperato.  
-Non è più così... non è più così da tanto... tempo... Senkuchan... io non volevo... -  
Senku gli prese il viso fra le mani in un impeto controllato a stento.  
-Idiota... - gli disse baciandogli il capo -Chi ha detto che perderemo?-   
Gen non riusciva a smettere di piangere, il suo petto faceva su e giù freneticamente, la gola gli si stringeva. Era un disastro, un totale disastro, ma doveva dirglielo, doveva!  
-Non ti tradirò mai! Mai!-   
Senku annuì sorridendo, ormai anche la sua voce era un filo.  
-Lo so. Lo so... -  
Nessuno dei due voleva mostrare all'altro le proprie debolezze, si erano sempre visti forti, sempre capaci di dissimulare. Senku sapeva di doversi mostrare forte più che mai in quel momento, ma la pena dell'altro lo feriva più di una qualsiasi arma.  
Non era riuscito a proteggerlo!  
Gen continuò a singhiozzare piano per lunghissimi minuti. La sua maschera era stata infranta e non l'avrebbe mai più potuta reindossare. Mai come in quel quel momento si sentì più fragile... ma forse, fu proprio la vicinanza dell'altro a permettergli di crollare. In quel buio, era il suo unico sostegno, i suoi sussurri l'unico suo appiglio in quell'oscurità.  
  
  


  
*

Mozu rientrò nella propria capanna, riuscendo a stento a contenere la furia omicida, almeno finché, certo di essere solo, rovesciò con forza ciò che gli capitava a tiro, maledicendo Ibara, maledicendo Senku e maledicendo Gen e intervallando le maledizioni col mantra: "VIAMMAZZO!VIAMMAZZO!VIAMMAZZO!"  
Per ore aveva dovuto sorbirsi le domande inquisitorie del vecchio maledetto e gli unici punti a suo vantaggio erano stati il non essere davvero a conoscenza dell'invasione sulla nave e dell'arma tonante degli stregoni. Per il resto, Ibara lo aveva incalzato da subito.  
-Certo è un po' strano, che la tua lancia si sia rotta durante la battaglia.-  
Il silenzio si era fatto assordante.   
-Probabilmente l'ho usata troppo.- aveva replicato studiando l'altro. Sapevano entrambi che era una bugia, lui curava sempre e con attenzione la sua fida arma.  
Ormai era compromesso e tutto a causa di un madornale errore.   
-Mozu, come ha fatto quel ratto coi capelli bicolori a infiltrarsi nel villaggio?- aveva continuato ad interrogarlo il vecchio. Se davvero non lo sapeva, nessuno aveva fatto la spia, forse per paura di ripercussioni. Kirisame, dal canto suo, l'aveva fissato con un misto d'incredulità e disprezzo.  
Sperava ancora che non fosse vero, stupida leale Kirisame.  
-Suppongo lo abbia fatto durante la selezione, con gli altri.- aveva mentito -Forse è rimasto nascosto.-  
-Così bene da riuscire ad infiltrarsi a palazzo e nella capanna di un guerriero?-  
-Forse è successo mentre non c'ero.- aveva replicato accusatorio -Dopotutto in questi giorni abbiamo avuto molto da fare.-  
Se voleva accusarlo, beh, doveva ricordargli che anche lui non era in una buona posizione per puntargli contro quel suo dito rinsecchito. Quell'interrogatorio non poteva portare vantaggi a nessuno dei due e il guerriero da principio si era sentito confuso. Perché parlargli davanti a Kirisame?  
-Se quel maledetto sorcetto ha gironzolato per il villaggio indisturbato, potrebbe avere raccolto importanti informazioni. E se quei guerrieri fossero stati solo un'esca?-  
-Un'esca?- aveva domandato Kirisame socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Ibara aveva iniziato allora ad esporre la sua idea.  
-Se tutto fosse stato fatto per ottenere informazioni sulla nostra isola? Un esercito ancora più grande potrebbe giungere dall'oceano, perciò è fondamentale che la spia venga catturata. O uccisa, prima che quelle informazioni cadano in mani sbagliate.-  
Kirisame aveva annuito.  
-Per il bene dell'isola.- aveva concluso Ibara, scoccandogli un'occhiata.  
E lui aveva afferrato.  
-Io ti ammazzerò, vecchio maledetto.- ringhiò Mozu fra i denti frugando nel ripostiglio per recuperare la sua lancia di riserva. Il maledetto non aveva più bisogno di prove per il suo tradimento. Avrebbe potuto farlo pietrificare subito da Kirisame, ma non l'aveva fatto, offrendogli quella scappatoia. Una sorta di tregua.  
"Non sai come uscire da questa situazione e vuoi che faccia il lavoro sporco per te, spianandoti la strada."  
Il solo pensiero di venire usato da lui a quel modo gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco,  
 _(si chiama legge del karma, Mozuchan, lo sai?)_  
specialmente perché l'unico modo che aveva per raggiungere il proprio personale obbiettivo era obbedire e fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. E portargli le teste degli stregoni infilzate sulla punta della lancia.

*

Quando Kirisame si ritirò nella sua capanna, a differenza di Mozu si lasciò cadere sul giaciglio, malinconica. Sentiva che c'era qualcosa che le sfuggiva e che al contempo non era sicura di voler afferrare. Gli ultimi accadimenti le avevano fatto sorgere dei... dubbi. Scosse il capo, rinnegando i propri pensieri.  
Eppure...  
Cos'aveva voluto gridare Kohaku sulla capanna del capo villaggio? Perché quel gesto così insensato e disperato?  
Il Grande Capo... cosa? Si pentì di non averle fatto finire di pronunciare quelle parole.  
Era sempre stata una donna decisa e forte, ma si sentì insicura su come procedere, come se ogni suo passo fosse mosso su una sottile e fragile lastra di ghiaccio. Lei aveva ancora memorie del grande Capo, prima che la sacerdotessa lo tradisse rapendo il principe erede. Fu una grande perdita per l'isola. Da allora il grande Capo si era rinchiuso nel proprio dolore sparendo dalla vita pubblica. La sua assenza si percepiva sempre più, poiché egli era un uomo saggio, generoso, premuroso verso il suo popolo e dallo sguardo gentile. Il dolore doveva averlo davvero distrutto, perché molte delle sue recenti decisioni erano state... strane... ma sempre per il bene dell'isola... sempre...  
"Sempre?"   
  
  


*

Quando Taiju e Ukyo riapparvero all'imboccatura della caverna, tutti si alzarono in piedi, nella speranza di veder comparire insieme a loro anche Senku e Gen. Ma non fu così. Non ci fu bisogno di chiedere, la risposta era già chiara a tutti: non li avevano trovati. Nell'osservare gli sguardi amareggiati dei compagni, Taiju fu per tornare all'esterno, ma Ukyo lo afferrò per il polso, trattenendolo.   
-È pericoloso.- gli disse -Non li troverai con questa tempesta, li abbiamo cercati per ore... dobbiamo aspettare che il vento e la pioggia cessino, altrimenti finiremo per perderci a nostra volta.-  
-Come faremo quando calerà la notte?-  
Il maggiore strinse il polso dell'altro, odiandosi per il dover fare la voce della razionalità.  
-Finiremo per morire senza poterli aiutare.-   
Impotente, Taiju chinò il capo.  
Yuzuriha gli si avvicinò con due coperte e gliene buttò una sul capo, costringendolo a chinarsi per aiutarlo ad asciugare i capelli.  
-Avete fatto del vostro meglio, adesso riposatevi.- disse dolcemente -Li ritroveremo.-  
-Uhn... - mormorò Taiju.  
Ukyo sorrise nell'osservarli, quando Ryusui gli tolse il berretto inzaccherato d'acqua dalla testa.  
-Ti verrà davvero un malanno se non ti sbrighi ad asciugarti.- gli disse.  
-Sì... - rispose con un flebile sorriso.

*  


  


  
Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato e più passava il tempo,  più la preoccupazione per la notte incombente cresceva. Violente  raffiche s'alternavano ai rapidi picchiettii della pioggia sulle foglie. Tanti piccoli schiocchi che rilassavano e ipnotizzavano la mente prima che i tuoni e i fulmini la riscuotessero crudelmente, gli uni col loro potente rombare, gli altri con la loro luce fredda ed elettrica, che mutava la foresta in un luogo minaccioso e distorto, tana di feroci creature che nulla avevano a che vedere con la semplice fauna. Ad ogni lampo Senku ricercava fra la vegetazione sagome umane, amiche o nemiche, e puntualmente veniva terrorizzato o deluso dalle illusioni della tempesta. Almeno questo a Gen veniva risparmiato, ma il fracasso lo faceva sobbalzare di continuo e gli faceva cercare la mano dell'altro come un bambino quella della madre. Lo scienziato tirò su col naso e coprì meglio entrambi con l'haori viola ormai asciutto. I loro corpi nudi sotto di esso erano ancora infreddoliti e bisognosi del contatto e del calore reciproco, ma ad ogni sfiorarsi delle loro pelli, Gen tremava involontariamente.  
Faceva male...  
-... Gen, non addormentarti.- gli disse accorgendosi che faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti.    
- H o tanto sonno, Senkuchan... - emise debolmente quello  -Questa pioggia... è così rilassante... Raccontami qualcosa, Senkuchan, tipo di quella storia di Taijuchan e della pozione d'amore.-  
-Sembra che quella storia ti piaccia parecchio, eh?- sogghignò.  
-È come se tu fossi la sua fata madrina... gli hai ricordato che non aveva bisogno di certe cose.-  
-Veramente il ragazzone ha fatto tutto da solo... -  
-Chissà... dovresti stare più attento agli scherzi che fai, Senkuchan. Non tutti siamo come Taijuchan.-  
Senku sbatté gli occhi, perplesso.  
-Non vorrai parlarmi del tuo passato strappalacrime o qualcosa del genere?-  
Gen sorrise a sua volta.  
-Non è così strappalacrime... - ammise -Però credo che nessuno sia mai riuscito a vedermi per com'ero davvero. Se adesso il mondo non fosse così, io sarei solo un tizio con l'inquietante talento di manipolare la gente, bravissimo coi giochi di prestigio. Modestamente.-  
-Se il mondo non fosse così,- ammise lo scienziato -avrei solo visto un mago da strapazzo che scrive pessimi libri... -  
-Che hai contro il mio best seller?- domandò Gen, esasperato, ma anche divertito.  
Senku si alzò sul gomito e ci rifletté per qualche secondo.  
-Sembra un giochino senza impegno, tipo gli oroscopi. Davvero fastidioso.-  
-Tu ci credi nel filo rosso del destino?-  
-Ovvio che no, che c'entra?- domandò preoccupato da quella domanda idiota e retorica.  
-Per non avere interesse per la magia, il mio buttar via il talento doveva infastidirti parecchio, eh?- sbuffò divertito il mentalista -E non ci conoscevamo nemmeno... -  
Senku restò spiazzato, perché non aveva mai considerato la cosa da quel punto di vista. All'attenta analisi del signor mentalista, però, aveva senso. Il filo rosso del destino... se ci fosse davvero stato qualcosa del genere, avrebbe voluto sapere come fosse fatto, scoprirne i segreti, scoprire quali atomi, quali molecole, quale invisibile mistero aveva portato loro due a conoscersi, a legarsi. Per il momento sapeva che parte di questo mistero sarebbe stato spiegato dal raggio pietrificante e da Medusa. Ma come entrarne in possesso? Bisognava sviluppare una nuova strategia, ma per farlo servivano elementi, servivano certezze, servivano compagni. Amici che si trovavano da qualche parte, anche loro nascosti, forse braccati. Ma di certo gente che sapeva usare il cervello, che come lui non avrebbe passato quelle ore a girarsi i pollici. Doveva confidare in questo e continuare a parlare, a parlare, a parlare, almeno finché Gen non fosse stato fuori pericolo.  


  


*

  
  
La notte scese sull'isola e per tutta la sua durata non si udirono che i fracassi della tempesta. Non un'anima si azzardò a mettere piede fuori dalle capanne, anzi, quelle più elevate erano state evacuate durante il giorno e gli abitanti del palazzo arboreo trasferiti in capanne a terra.  Ai guerrieri il ministro Ibara aveva riferito d'aver portato al sicuro il Capo, ma era una menzogna. Il vero leader del Regno era rimasto nella propria capanna, immobile all'infuriare degli elementi, impotente  al destino del suo popolo.

Verso le prime ore del mattino  il tempo si stabilizzò . La debole luce dell'alba penetrò le fessure delle capanne riportando un minimo di serenità in chi aveva temuto l'ira divina. Portando ansia ed agitazione in chi avrebbe dovuto affrontare quella lunga giornata fatale. Mozu camminò in silenzio sul terreno freddo e bagnato, dirigendosi verso la Rupe dell'Oceano Piangente. Con cautela si calò nel burrone, ma non trovò corpi esanimi né lungo la strada, né alla fine. Trovò però un pezzo di stoffa viola incastrato in un cespuglio a riprova che i timori di Ibara erano fondati: Gen e Senku erano sopravvissuti alla caduta.  
"Non possono essere molto distanti da qui." si disse "Non con la tempesta nel pieno vigore... "  
No, era certo che avessero cercato rifugio, perciò si diede da fare per trovare una cavità fra gli alberi, nella rupe, un qualsiasi cosa, anche la minima traccia. Purtroppo la pioggia aveva confuso tutto. Non c'erano orme, neppure di animali. Era tutto un ammasso fradicio di terra e fango. Fu solo grazie alla sua costanza di cacciatore, se dopo aver girovagato in lungo e in largo trovò una caverna. Era vuota, ma era  chiaro che qualcuno vi aveva passato del tempo. C'erano i resti di un fuoco e altro materiale. Non aveva mai visto un focolare simile e constatò che le fiamme erano state spente con molta cura con acqua e terra, cosicché non riusciva a capire bene da quanto tempo di preciso fosse così.   
"Maledetti furbetti... " pensò divertito, poi rivolse la sua attenzione al resto degli indizi. C'erano un giaciglio di fortuna allestito vicino al fuoco, abbastanza grande per due persone.    
-Uno come te non lo capirebbe mai.-    
Irritato si chinò ad esaminarlo.  
Le foglie erano impiastricciate di "Erbe mediche... e questa polverina, che diavolo è?"  
Solo ad annusarla gli pareva pericolosa, perciò non si azzardò a farlo. Oltre ai rimasugli vegetali, si accorse anche di alcune piccole tracce rossastre, inconfondibili.  
-Uno dei due è ferito.- disse fra sé - Forse entrambi. S aranno di sicuro più lenti... -  
La cosa lo consolò, avrebbe perso meno tempo e regolato presto i conti... certo, se avesse capito da che parte si fossero diretti...  
All'esterno non c'era nulla che potesse essere d'aiuto, ma sapeva per certo che una minima traccia c'era. Doveva solo trovarla. Se non considerava il lato Ibara della faccenda, quella ricerca era divertente e stuzzicava le sue capacità venatorie. Per quasi un'ora proseguì alla cieca, poi, finalmente, trovò un pezzo di pelle chiara impigliata in un arbusto.  
Sogghignò vittorioso stringendo l'asta della lancia.  
"Che la caccia abbia inizio."   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Zona di caccia

**_ Capitolo 6: Zona di caccia _ **

  


_ We feel the devil's stare _   
_ But we move on like we don't care _   
_ 'Cause inside this house of glass _   
_ We're throwing stones and we just _   
_ Pray for it to last _   
_ (ALESTI - House Of Glass feat. James DeBerg) _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le gocce di pioggia rimbalzavano rumorosamente sulla superficie dell'ombrello di fortuna che che Senku aveva intrecciato con le foglie.  
-Se solo avessi con me della cera per impermeabilizzare il tutto... - borbottava lo scienziato. Nonostante non ne parlasse direttamente, Gen poteva sentire la sua inquietudine semplicemente stringendogli la mano. Senku lo guidava nella boscaglia tenendogliela stretta, una presa forte che si opponeva a momenti di panico e smarrimento. La sentiva tremare e sudare e in quei momenti Senku parlava. Parlava di scienza e parlava di cose terra terra, faceva slittare il discorso dalla misurazione dell'espansione dell'Universo alla quadrimensionalità della tasca porta strumenti di Doraemon e Gen ascoltava in silenzio, ricambiando la stretta ogni tanto, turbato. Quella situazione stava diventando la deprimente copia della scena a cui Gen aveva assistito di nascosto, quando Senku aveva tenuto compagnia a Tsukasa fino a...  
Gen si fermò di colpo strattonando l'altro, il quale fu investito dalla pioggia.  
-Senkuchan... non trattarmi come se stessi morendo, per favore.-  
-Io non... - lo scienziato lo guardò fisso e ridacchiò nervoso.  
-Lo stai facendo.- replicò Gen, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano col pollice. -Sei un pessimo attore. In questo non puoi competere con me.-  
Senku fu per ribattere, ma non trovò le parole giuste da dire. Non che fosse mai riuscito a negare qualcosa all'altro. Anche quando Gen aveva accompagnato Mirai da suo fratello, benché Tsukasa fosse in pessime condizioni, lui non le aveva impedito di vederlo. Non solo perché era un suo diritto, no, il reale motivo era che Gen gli aveva semplicemente chiesto "per favore". Nulla di più semplice e irrazionale. Il mentalista gli si avvicinò piano e gli cinse il capo con la mano, appoggiandolo alla propria spalla.  
-Va tutto bene, Senkuchan.- disse -Non è colpa tua.-  
Lo scienziato dovette combattere contro le lacrime che premevano per uscire. Non era d'accordo. La parte più razionale di sé gli urlava contro che la colpa era sua.  
-Adesso andiamo... o perderemo il vantaggio che hai faticosamente guadagnato.- continuò il mentalista. -C'era un'altra grotta a nord, giusto?-  
-Esatto.- rispose Senku ricomponendosi rapidamente, lieto di lasciar cadere il discorso. -È probabile che si siano riparati da quelle parti. Inoltre, come aveva detto Amaryllis, il terreno dall'altra parte dell'isola non è praticabile col laboratorio mobile. Devono essere nelle vicinanze.-  
Tentando di fare il meno rumore possibile, col cuore in gola, continuarono ad avanzare incerti nella foresta.  
Ormai era giorno inoltrato

  
e ancora non li aveva trovati. Doveva ammettere che la situazione iniziava ad essere irritante. Con la pioggia che cancellava le tracce, più il tempo passava, più le possibilità di rintracciare i due stregoni calavano drasticamente. Mozu strinse i denti ed emise un ringhio basso e rabbioso prima di chinarsi ad esaminare senza successo il terreno. Non la benché minima traccia! Aveva la fastidiosa sensazione di star girando in tondo, di essere stato nuovamente ingannato e questo gli faceva montare una furia tale che se non fosse stato per la caccia in corso avrebbe urlato e spaccato alberi a calci o a pugni. Dopo la pelle della tunica di Senku aveva trovato altri indizi: rami spezzati per esempio, o impronte sul terreno vicino ai cespugli, dove la pioggia non poteva cancellarle. Questi elementi lo avevano condotto fin lì e poi... più niente.  
Si erano volatilizzati?!   
"Impossibile." respinse immediatamente l'idea "Gli uomini non volano... a meno che non abbiano una versione più grande di quell'aggeggio comesichiama... ma in tal caso l'avrebbero usata molto prima... "  
Fu vicino a dei cespugli che i suoi occhi scoprirono la traccia che premiò la sua perseveranza.  
-Sarà stato qualche animale?- si chiese esaminando il ramoscello rotto di un cespuglio di bacche scure. Alcuni altri rami erano stati ripuliti dei loro succosi frutti e il guerriero lo trovò sospetto. -Non sembrano essere state strappate con forza dai denti di un animale... sono state raccolte.-   
Soppesò la cosa rigirandosi il piccolo frutto fra le dita.  
-Beh, in fondo che ho da perdere? Non possono certo fuggire dall'isola... -  
Proseguì in quella direzione e poco dopo trovò le stesse bacche di poco prima, abbandonate sul terreno, intonse. Qualcuno le aveva perse senza accorgersene. Un vocio lontano e lamentoso gli strappò un maligno sorriso. Il cacciatore seguì la traccia, regolando il passo affinché risultasse silenzioso e leggero come quello di

un fantasma.  
Ecco cosa sembrava Senku. Si ostinava ad avanzare ancora e ancora, ma Gen se ne accorse da come respirava e dall'irregolarità del suo camminare: non ce la faceva più.  
-Senkuchan, dobbiamo fermarci.-   
-Che c'è, stai per vomitare?-  
-No, io sto bene. Tu stai ansimando un sacco.-  
-Non è niente. Dobbiamo continuare, abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo.- replicò Senku e tentò di proseguire, ma quasi gli cedettero le gambe.   
-Dobbiamo fermarci e riposare.- ribatté l'altro con tono serio -Se ci trovassero, non saremmo in grado di fuggire.-  
-Se ci trovassero, non avremmo neppure il tempo di dire acido para acetamidobenzeneclorosulfonico.-  
-Solo tu saresti in grado di dirlo, comunque... - Gen sudò freddo e solo a pensare la parola si morse la lingua. Il succo, comunque, era quello. Se li avessero trovati, ed era certo che sarebbe stato Mozu a farlo, non avrebbero avuto tempo di dire neppure merda, altro che acidoparaqualcosa. Ignorando le proteste di Senku, con calma tastò tutto intorno a sé e trovato il tronco di un albero si sedette alla sua base ricoperta di muschio, con tutta l'intenzione di non schiodarsi da lì.  
-Va bene così. Riposiamo dieci minuti. Sai contare, no?-  
Senku si sedette davanti a lui con aria di sufficienza, piccato per quella specie di paternale e per il non riuscire a comportarsi razionalmente come avrebbe voluto e dovuto.  
-Idiota, cosa credi che abbia fatto per 3700 anni?-  
Lo scienziato non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere tanto grato per quei dieci minuti, ma non avrebbe neppure osato chiederli. Gen però lo aveva capito, lui capiva sempre e dannatamente tutto. Era per quello che era il suo partner, no?  
-Senkuchan... cosa?- si ritrasse perplesso Gen nel sentire la mano dell'altro accarezzargli la nuca e il suo corpo più vicino. Poteva percepire il suo calore e il suo odore e per un attimo andò in confusione. Ma fu solo un attimo.  
-Ne approfitto per controllare che tutto vada bene. Il bernoccolo sembra un po' più piccolo... -replicò Senku lasciandogli la nuca per esaminargli gli occhi. Poi si dedicò alle ferite più visibili, per controllare se dovessero venire di nuovo medicate. -Ti fa male da qualche parte in particolare?-  
-No, sto bene... -  
-Non mentire. Hai la nausea?-  
-No, ho fame.-  
Senku frugò in una delle sue sacche e n'estrasse delle bacche e qualche altro frutto, più alcune erbe commestibili e medicinali. Sopra le loro teste, la pioggia che superava le fitte fronde degli alberi s'infrangeva sull'ombrello intrecciato. Rimasero vicini a consumare quel rapido pasto, riscaldandosi col calore corporeo dal freddo umido.  
-Sicuro che non siano velenose?- domandò Gen rigirandosi le bacche scure fra le dita, più per fare conversazione che per altro. -Quanto vorrei qualcosa di più consistente... - mormorò poi tenendosi la pancia che brontolava.  
-Possiamo nutrirci di corteccia, o di insetti, se preferisci.- rispose Senku, sul chi vive. I suoi occhi saettavano frugando ogni angolo della foresta, le sue orecchie decifravano ogni suono, la sua mente contava ogni secondo.  
-Non sono così disperato... - commentò l'altro arrendendosi all'idea. Sentiva che Senku non trovava pace e sospirò.   
Erano già trascorsi cinque minuti e lo scienziato era sempre più sulle spine. Desiderava stare seduto ancora e ancora e riposare a lungo, magari stendersi, anche se il terreno era bagnato e fangoso, non aveva importanza. Voleva sdraiarsi e allungare la spina dorsale, sentire la fatica scivolargli via dai muscoli, dai tendini, dalle ossa; inspirare l'aria profumata di pioggia e restare immobile a scrutare gli sprazzi del cielo dietro le fronde degli alberi...  
Ma, se avesse dato ascolto a questi suoi bisogni e fosse arrivato Mozu e il suo corpo si fosse rifiutato di riprendere la fuga? Si costrinse ad alzarsi per tenere d'occhio meglio la situazione. Gen sentiva il frusciare del suo camminare nervoso avanti e indietro e cercò di convincerlo a sedersi di nuovo.  
-Senkuch- -SSSST!- lo scienziato lo zittì e dopo qualche secondo udirono un insistente fruscio.  
Qualcosa si muoveva  


oltre i cespugli di felci. Il cacciatore vibrò la lancia davanti a sé e con un rumore secco e terribile la punta dell'arma si conficcò a fondo nel tronco di un albero. Urla di terrore e movimenti sconnessi, Mozu uscì dalla vegetazione che lo nascondeva per godersi le espressioni contorte di panico delle sue prede, ma...  
-Gatti selvatici?!- sbottò sconvolto alla vista di un branco di felini schizzare via in ogni angolo, miagolando e soffiando con rabbia e paura. Con le loro urla così simili a quelle umane sparirono fra i cespugli, finché il silenzio non calò nuovamente il suo manto. Mozu strinse le dita intorno alla lancia, con lentezza e con forza, di nuovo sul punto di esplodere, umiliato. La natura l'aveva gabbato. Indirettamente, Senku e Gen lo avevano gabbato, ancora e ancora. Si sentì un idiota per non aver riconosciuto quei versi ed essersi fatto prendere dalla fretta come un cacciatore novellino. Con uno scatto secco estrasse la lancia e si rimise in marcia, affilando tutti i peggiori propositi nei confronti delle sue prede.

La creatura emerse dalla foresta con passo leggero.  
-Senkuchan... che cos'è questo rumore?- domandò Gen, andando ad alzarsi, ma l'altro gli posò la mano sulla spalla e lo tenne fermo.  
-Gen, non ti muovere.-  
Il mentalista obbedì e seguì la fonte di quei rumori per capire di cosa si trattasse. Certo, se fosse stato Mozu, non avrebbero sentito proprio nulla, allora cosa...  
-E' un cane selvatico.- disse Senku, piano.  
L'animale annusava freneticamente l'aria e i due umani. La pioggia copriva e disturbava gli odori, ma poteva percepirne alcuni e gli erano sconosciuti. Erano diversi dagli umani dell'isola, forse più pericolosi. Senku si accorse che l'animale era maggiormente concentrato su di lui, forse per via delle strane sostanze che portava con sé. Muovendosi con estrema lentezza, prese dalla sacca una manciata di bacche e il cane s'irrigidì, sulle spine. Lo scienziato gliene tirò un poco e l'animale saltò all'indietro, ringhiando con ancora più ferocia. Guardingo prese ad annusare le bacche e ne assaggiò alcune. Sempre con estrema lentezza, Senku aiutò Gen a tirarsi su e gli posò un dito sulle labbra per intimargli di fare silenzio. Lo guidò, allontanandosi piano con lui, un passo dietro l'altro. Lentamente...  
La bestia riprese a ringhiare minacciosa, con le orecchie appiattite sul capo e i denti scoperti.  
-Gen... Riesci a correre?-  
-Non ha gradito?- chiese quello, inspirando sopraffatto dallo sconforto.  
-No... è una femmina... forse siamo nel suo territorio, potrebbe avere dei cuccioli, quindi... -   
I due continuarono ad allontanarsi a passo lento, sperando che ciò li rendesse meno minacciosi, ma l'animale ringhiava senza accennare di voler placare le ostilità. Scattò latrando con le fauci spalancate e ai due non restò che la fuga a rotta di collo. Senku davanti tirava Gen per l'haori, ma senza vedere dove metteva i piedi il mentalista era in grosse difficoltà e, infatti, dopo una decina di metri inciampò rovinosamente sulla classica, stramaledetta radice sporgente. L'erba e il fango attutirono la caduta, ma Gen sentì la belva sempre più vicina, il suo fiato quasi sul collo ed urlò in preda al panico: -Senkuchan! Senkuchan! Aiutami!-  
-Sono, qui, sono qui!- urlò di rimando Senku correndo verso di lui e afferrandogli la mano tesa. Lo tirò in piedi e se lo caricò in spalla per poi riprendere a correre come un forsennato, coi polmoni che imploravano pietà e i muscoli in fiamme. Urlò ed imprecò fra i denti, cercando una soluzione, mentre Gen reggendosi alla bell'e meglio implorava con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola: -LANCIAGLI QUALCOSAAAAA!!-  
Lo scienziato dovette ringraziare l'adrenalina e la resistenza acquisita in quell'anno di sforzi e dura vita se riuscì a resistere, ma non era abbastanza. Corse ancora per un tempo che gli parve infinito, tagliando fra i cespugli e rischiando di rompersi l'osso del collo ogni due per tre. La bestia alle loro spalle non demordeva.  
Poi lo vide!   
Un enorme albero secolare con radici robuste che sporgevano dal terreno creando ampi ed intricati spazi sotto di esse.  
"Considerate le dimensioni di quella bestiaccia e le nostre, può funzionare!" pensò, i denti stretti in un sorriso nervoso. Riuscì a raggiungere l'albero e spinse Gen fra le radici nodose facendo un po' di forza, poi vi s'infilò anche lui, appena in tempo prima che la testa del cane si ficcasse nel pertugio abbaiando rabbiosamente. Con foga la bestia cercò di forzare il passaggio legnoso con le spalle e con le unghie per raggiungerli. Il suo latrato in quello spazio stretto fu amplificato, tanto che Gen si sentì spacciato e si appiattì nel rifugio, appellandosi a tutti gli dei che conosceva con le orecchie tappate saldamente. Senza battere ciglio, Senku frugò in una delle sue sacche ed estrasse un contenitore che ruppe contro il muso ferino. L'animale sbarrò di colpo gli occhi e tentò di fare retrofront uggiolando e raspando, sfregandosi disperatamente il naso con le zampe. Liberatosi, corse via con la coda fra le gambe, i suoi guaiti si udirono per pochi secondi fino a sparire in lontananza.  
-Siamo morti?- osò chiedere Gen.   
Senku cadde a terra seduto con un profondo sospiro.  
-Non ancora... -  
Tremava.  
-È... ugh... ammoniaca?-  
-Aha... -  
-Che puzza terribile... sei un demonio.-   
-E la novità dove sarebbe? Ehi, mentalista, come stai?-  
-Non lo so... scosso? Credo si provi questo sulle montagne russe... -  
Senku si voltò nuovamente verso di lui e lo osservò attentamente. Tutto sommato sembrava messo bene. Non sembrava avere altri disturbi di tipo motorio o di coordinazione, quindi poteva stare tranquillo.  
-Forza, dobbiamo rimetterci in marcia.- disse prendendogli la mano per aiutarlo ad uscire da quell'intreccio di radici.   
-O-ok... -  
Ripresero la fuga per centinaia di metri, mano nella mano. Se non fosse stato per l'orribile situazione nella quale si trovavano, avrebbero forse desiderato che quella fuga si protraesse per restare così, vicini, a cuore aperto. Più scappavano, più erano vicini e verosimilmente al sicuro. La fine di quella disavventura sarebbe giunta solo dopo un'aspra lotta e nessuno dei due era certo di poterla reggere, né emotivamente, né fisicamente. Ci misero un po' a orientarsi di nuovo e Senku scoprì suo malgrado che la direzione presa scappando al cane selvatico era totalmente sbagliata rispetto alla loro destinazione. Senza accorgersene avevano fatto una pericolosa inversione ad U verso sud.  
-Dobbiamo tornare indietro.- disse -O perderemo davvero il vantaggio... -  
Proseguirono, fino ad arrivare ad una piccola radura. La pioggia smise pian piano di cadere e la vita parve riappropriarsi della foresta. Il sole illuminava l'erba restituendole il colore smeraldo e facendo luccicare le gocce d'acqua piovana ancora appese agli steli, come tante piccole gemme.  
-Senkuchan!- saltò su Gen d'un tratto stringendogli la mano -Vedo qualcosa!-  
Lo scienziato spalancò gli occhi.  
-Cosa?-   
-Luci! Vedo dei riflessi!- esclamò il mentalista con le lacrime agli occhi per la gioia. -VedAhi, mi fa ancora male!- si lamentò mentre Senku gli tastava il bernoccolo.  
-E' rimpicciolito ancora!-  
-Se continui a toccarlo finirà per ricrescere!- protestò, ma sorrideva e lo scienziato sapeva di star sorridendo allo stesso modo. Finalmente ogni cosa stava rientrando nei giusti binari, finalmente un po' di luce in quella situazione disperata. Finalmente...  
-Finalmente vi ho trovati.-  
Calò il gelo.  
Dal sottobosco, a passi silenziosi, emerse inesorabile e trionfante il cacciatore.  
-M-Mozu!-


	7. Crudele Ironia

_**Capitolo 7: Crudele Ironia** _

  
_There's no thing that I won’t go through_   
_Even if I have to die for you_   
_One day the earth will open wide_   
_And I’ll follow you inside_   
_Cause the only hell I know is without you_   
_(Die for you, Starset)_

  
-M-Mozu?!-  
-Non dirmi... siete davvero sorpresi di vedermi?- Mozu reclinò il capo -Era solo una questione di tempo prima che vi trovassi.-  
Senku non rispose. Era parecchio sorpreso, doveva ammetterlo, perché in realtà aveva sempre saputo che dargli una pista sbagliata avrebbe solo fatto guadagnare loro un vantaggio minimo, ma inconsciamente aveva sperato fosse abbastanza.  
"Rifletti... cosa puoi usare qui a tuo vantaggio? Cosa?" pensò con dito ed indice davanti al viso, vagliando varie ipotesi e scartandone una dopo l'altra.  
-Quindi eri tu quello ferito, Genchan, eh?- constatò il guerriero, gli occhi scuri rapaci e predatori, ma attenti al tempo stesso.  
 _-Sarai mio, Genchan. Mio.-_  
Gen inspirò e trattenne il respiro, inspirò e trattenne, il sudore gli si ghiacciò rapido sulla pelle.  
-Senkuchan... - sussurrò -Non abbiamo più nulla? Altra ammoniaca?-  
-Distruggerebbe il contenitore prima ancora che gli arrivi sul muso.- rispose piano lo scienziato.  
-Un altro asso nella manica?- continuò Gen, con una nota d'implorazione nella voce.  
Senku aprì la bocca per rispondere.  
-Cosa sussurrate fra voi?- domandò Mozu, melenso. Avanzò camminando intorno a loro, pregustando quelle due piccole, pietose, prede.Istintivamente, Senku si spostò davanti a Gen. -Come hai fatto a trovarci?- chiese prendendo tempo.  
-Non offendere la mia intelligenza, signor stregone, ad un certo punto era chiaro che le tracce che vi siete lasciati dietro fossero false.- disse mostrando loro una bacca nera e scagliandola contro lo scienziato e colpendolo in fronte. Senku sbatté gli occhi all'impatto, ma non replicò. Anche perché gli avrebbe risposto "Sì, ma quanto ci hai messo ad arrivare a quel certo punto?"  
-Vi siete dati così tanto disturbo per ingannarmi che quasi ne sono onorato. Ma devo ringraziare quel cagnetto che vi ha fatto tornare verso di me risparmiandomi un bel pezzo di strada.-  
"Già... maledizione... se non fosse stato per quella bestiaccia... "  
-Immagino tu sia venuto qui da solo, vero?- intervenne Gen, dominando la propria voce per non farla apparire incrinata e spaventata -Altrimenti non ci avresti mai chiamati per nome.-  
-Sì, ma non penserete di avere la meglio su di me, voi due?-  
Mozu si mosse ancora di lato e si accorse che Gen non riusciva a seguirlo con lo sguardo.  
-Ma non mi dire... - disse meravigliato e sventolò la mano -Non ci vedi!-  
Senku s'irrigidì, ma Gen gli strinse il braccio, seppure fosse piuttosto rigido e nervoso a sua volta.  
"Sta' calmo, Senkuchan. Il tuo cervello ci serve per uscire vivi da questa storia." mormorò, per poi replicare al lanciere con gesti leggeri, come se la cosa poco gli importasse.  
-Un bel vantaggio per te, no? Non dovrai neppure sforzarti troppo per seguirci. Ma visto che siamo così messi male, perché non ci hai ucciso appena ci hai trovato?-  
Mozu tacque e smise di muoversi.  
-Avevi l'occasione, perché non l'hai usata?- lo incalzò Gen, giocherellando con le proprie dita -Forse perché non hai abbandonato totalmente l'idea di spodestare Ibarachan.-  
-O forse sto meditando di uccidere uno di voi e di usare l'altro per avere informazioni. Ibara lo gradirebbe.- lo corresse il guerriero, ma Gen immaginava non fosse solo per questo.  
-Mi spiace dirti allora che quello con le informazioni è Senku.- concluse serio in volto, premurandosi di chiamare così l'altro per non irritare ulteriormente il loro probabile futuro assassino.  
Senku lo guardò interrogativo.  
-Gen, cosa-  
Il mentalista si portò un dito sulle labbra e proseguì il discorso.  
-Mi spiace davvero smontare il tuo piano malefico, Mozuchan, ma le possibilità qui sono tre.- gesticolò -Una: uccidi Senku e da me saprai solo qualche stregoneria inutile.- Per enfatizzare la cosa sparse una manciata di petali bianchi per aria. -Due: uccidi me e potrai avere ciò che Ibarachan cerca. Tre: fingi di ucciderci e ci libereremo del vecchio ministro. Diventeresti tu il capo dell'isola. Non lo vorresti? Avresti tutto nelle tue mani. Tutto ciò che desideri.-  
Mozu soppesò la cosa. Non era la prima volta che accarezzava quell'idea, ma il comando e i suoi oneri gli interessavano poco rispetto ai piaceri della lotta e della carne. D'altro canto, avere Ibara intorno era come vivere con una spada di Damocle che incombeva su di lui, senza contare che il bastardo amava avere una sorta di privilegio sulle donne e se anche lui avesse ottenuto il suo bramato harem, alcune delle ragazze più belle avrebbero giaciuto prima con quel vecchio bastardo.  
-Pensaci bene.- insistette Gen notando un certo tentennamento -Se io fossi Ibarachan, userei questa situazione per fingere la morte del leader per legittimare la mia ascesa al trono. A quel punto come nuovo leader non mi sentirei sicuro nell'avere a palazzo qualcuno che conosce i miei sporchi segretucci.-  
Senku capì subito dove l'altro stesse cercando di andare a parare e la cosa non gli piacque.  
-Probabilmente adesso sta pianificando di usare il raggio pietrificante sull'isola e tu sei qui con noi.- concluse Gen.  
Mozu s'irrigidì.  
"Era quello il suo piano dall'inizio?"  
A quel punto, il mentalista doveva solo calcare un po' la mano, come aveva fatto nella grotta.  
Si azzittì di colpo.  
Nella mente gli riaffiorarono i ricordi di quei giorni terribili, iniziati proprio da quella contrattazione nella grotta. Quella maledetta contrattazione...  
"No, non devo lasciarmi sopraffare." Pensò lottando per respingere i ricordi "Non adesso. Non adesso. Non adesso!"  
-Quindi, cos'hai deciso, Mozuchan?- esortò l'altro -Non abbiamo molto tempo.-  
Mozu soppesò accuratamente la cosa. Ogni secondo di attesa sembrava dilatarsi all'infinito. Dopo un tempo che parve lunghissimo, il guerriero replicò:-Sarebbe avventato da parte di Ibara fare una cosa del genere, avrebbe davvero troppe cose da spiegare. Mentre voi avete un'arma che potrebbe crearmi problemi.- e nel dirlo mimò la pistola -L'avete creata apposta per me, esatto? Non ne avevamo parlato. Così come non avevamo parlato dell'assalto alla vostra nave. Chi mi assicura che una volta finita questa storia voi non la usiate? E magari vorreste ancora l'arma della pietrificazione, non è vero?-  
"Quindi il ragazzone c'è riuscito!" pensò Senku, un baluginio di speranza.  
"Quale assalto alla nave?!- si domandò invece Gen "Si mette male... non vuole ragionare. Sta solo cercando un pretesto per farci secchi o... "  
-Mettiamola così.- concesse il guerriero -Una prova di fiducia, diciamo.-  
"Ah, ecco, siamo al classico dare per avere... ma... "  
-Di cosa si tratta?-  
Mozu indicò il mentalista col capo e Senku capì.  
Gen aggrottò le sopracciglia, non potendo osservare lo scambio di sguardi fra i due.  
-Diglielo tu, Senku. Sei il capo, no?-  
Lo scienziato non rispose, incenerendo il guerriero con lo sguardo. Gen cercò la sua mano e il suo viso per leggerne gesti ed espressioni, pur intendo la realtà. Strinse la mano intorno a quella dell'altro che ricambiò la presa. Dovevano fare davvero pena... due moscerini terrorizzati di fronte ad un guerriero così terribile. Due degli Abili Generali del regno della Scienza per voi! No. Doveva ribaltare quella situazione! Solo lui poteva farlo, perché sentiva che Senku era vicino al punto di rottura. E superato quell'orizzonte degli eventi, un baratro ignoto di distruzione li attendeva. Attendeva tutti i loro compagni.Il mentalista indossò di nuovo la sua maschera scheggiata di distacco.  
-Ti basta solo questo? Passare del tempo con me?-  
-Dipende dalla tua concezione di passare il tempo.- replicò Mozu -La mia è piuttosto divertente.-  
-Non credo avrai il tempo tempo di divertirti nella nostra situazione. Vienimi incontro, Mozuchan, sono a pezzi.-  
Era vero, constatò il lanciere.  
Nessuno dei due era in buone condizioni. Non avrebbe saputo dire chi fosse messo peggio, perché entrambi si reggevano in piedi a stento. Non sarebbero stati un problema neppure a lasciarli andare. Probabilmente sarebbero morti da soli nel giro di poco tempo. Il mentalista iniziò a camminare verso l'altro, a passo lento e barcollante, incespicando di tanto in tanto e finendo per sbaglio da tutt'altra parte.  
-Sono qui.- disse serio Mozu, guardingo. Gen seguì la direzione della voce agitando le braccia, finché non incontrò la corazza a protezione degli avambracci possenti del guerriero. Mozu gli frugò fra i vestiti, ma trovò solo fiori e petali. Quindi, lasciò cadere la lancia e gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita costringendolo a sé e con l'altra mano gli tenne la testa per impossessarsi delle sue labbra. Gen represse l'istinto di mordergli la lingua. A stento non vomitò e si trattenne dal dimenarsi con una forza d'animo di cui non credeva sarebbe stato capace. Le mani ruvide di Mozu scesero lungo il suo corpo e gli afferrarono con forza possessiva le natiche, strappandogli un gemito di dolore e sorpresa.  
-Ti prego... - sussurrò, col cuore che pareva esplodergli in petto -Ti prego... farò tutto quello che vuoi, ma non... -  
Mozu strinse la presa con un mano, mentre con l'altra strappò la spalla dell'haori denudandogli la pelle pallida e vi affondò i denti. Gen urlò.Derisorio, Mozu tenne lo sguardo fisso su Senku.  
"Non sei capace di difenderlo. Sei totalmente inutile."  
Lo scienziato restò immobile, impotente, gli occhi sbarrati e i denti stretti.  
Le ginocchia di Gen cedettero e se non toccarono terra fu solo perché Mozu lo sostenne.  
-Ti prego... - mormorò il mentalista prendendo fra le mani il viso del guerriero e baciandolo a sua volta, tremante ed impacciato davanti a quello che era il suo uomo. Il gusto del proibito avviluppò nuovamente Mozu fra le sue spire perverse e quando la mano di Gen si posò sul suo pacco gli diede una potente scarica di piacere. Il guerriero socchiuse gli occhi solo per un istante, pregustando quanto avrebbe goduto di nuovo nell'entrare ancora in lui. Ancora ed ancora...  
-Basta, fermo!- urlò Senku non resistendo più a ciò che vedeva e corse verso di loro con foga, inciampando però miseramente sui propri piedi e cadendo a terra, il braccio teso davanti a sé.  
Mozu sbuffò e tornò a dedicarsi allo stregone mentalista.  
-Pateti- una forte fiammata divampò rumorosamente sulle loro teste. Il guerriero lasciò d'istinto la presa ed indietreggiò in guardia, mentre una nube di fumo acre s'innalzava al cielo. -Che diavolo era?! Cosa avete fattEHI!-  
Senku e Gen se la stavano dando a gambe.  
Il guerriero raccolse tremando la lancia con lo sguardo cupo colmo di rabbia omicida.  
-Maledetti,- digrignò i denti -questo era un altro dei vostri trucchi!-  
Si mise all'inseguimento, ma l'avercelo duro gli fu d'ostacolo, rallentandolo notevolmente.  
-Maledetto, Gen. Ti sfonderò quella boccaccia prima di ammazzarti!!-  
Senku tirò Gen accelerando la corso, nessuno dei due riuscì a non ridere, anche se istericamente. Sapevano però che era solo una mossa azzardata e disperata, che avrebbe garantito loro solo pochi istanti ancora. La caduta di Senku era stata solo una messinscena per impedire a Mozu di respingere la sua arma diversiva. La batteria al manganese coi poli uniti faceva sempre il suo dovere. Smisero di ridere rapidamente, aumentando la velocità e corsero alla bell'e meglio a zig zag, tentando di mettere più distanza possibile fra se stessi e Mozu. Una furia scura però li travolse e li divise senza che la sentissero arrivare, scaraventandoli lontani l'uno dall'altro.  
Caddero rotolando e finirono supini a tossire violentemente, senza fiato. Il cielo su di loro era crudelmente limpido.  
-Un ultimo desiderio per il condannato, eh?- fece Gen, sbattendo le palpebre.  
-Puoi vederlo?- Senku si voltò a guardarlo.  
-Ora sì. Ora vedo tutto... che ironia, eh?-  
I passi di Mozu si udirono, sempre più vicini. Non l'avrebbero mai sentito se non avesse voluto. La morte si annunciava in tutta la sua crudeltà e Gen sapeva che per lui sarebbe stata lenta. Tirò su col naso e ricacciò le lacrime. C'era, in effetti, un ultimo desiderio. Si girò verso Senku per vederlo un'ultima volta e gli sorrise.  
-È stato bello, Senkuchan.-  
-È stato bello, Gen.-  
Le loro mani si cercarono.  
Erano così vicine, però così lontane. Le loro dita erano a pochi centimetri le une dalle altre, ma non riuscirono a toccarsi per quanto si tendessero. Mozu entrò nel loro campo visivo e alzò la lancia per dare il colpo di grazia a Senku con la parte meno affilata e contundente. Gen avrebbe voluto sorridergli fino alla fine, rassicurarlo fino all'ultimo istante, ma quando il guerriero calò l'arma, non riuscì a non urlare.

Uno scintillio dorato saettò e strappando dalle mani del guerriero del regno della pietrificazione la sua lancia. L'arma danzò frenetica nell'aria e ricadde a terra con un rumore secco.  
-Ma cosa? E tu chi saresti?- domandò irritato Mozu. Una figura scura davanti a lui si raddrizzò, tenendo puntata verso di lui una lancia dorata. -Tu non sei il tizio che guidava l'attacco... -  
-Questa è la prima volta che ci incontriamo.- convenne il nuovo arrivato -Ero curioso di conoscere un guerriero del tuo calibro.-  
Senku tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo, col sorriso fra le labbra.  
-Ce l'hai davvero fatta, scimmione... -  
Dalla foresta, emersero in rapida successione gli altri compagni del regno della scienza.  
-Siamo qui, Senku, Gen!- urlò Taiju.  
-Siamo arrivati appena in tempo!- gli fece eco Chrome.  
-Aha!- esclamò Ryusui -Il mio istinto di capitano non sbaglia mai! Sapevo eravate da questa parte!-  
-Veramente li abbiamo trovati grazie a Ukyo.- lo smentì Nicky, premurandosi di trattenere Magma e la sua smania di distruzione e polverizzazione.  
C'erano tutti, o quasi. Ma c'erano. Senku sentì finalmente la speranza pervaderlo e così Gen, che tremava, incredulo da quella visione così rassicurante.  
-Senkuchan... dimmi, siamo già arrivati all'inferno? Pensavo ci saremmo finiti a braccetto... - ridacchiò -È tutto un delirio, vero?-  
-No, non lo è al mille mila percento.-  
-Siete pazzi... proprio lui... -  
-Questa era l'unica carta che non volevo giocare. Il nostro jolly definitivo.-  
-Allora, si può sapere chi diavolo sei, occhi a mandorla?- esclamò Mozu raccogliendo la propria lancia, esasperato da quell'ennesima intrusione.  
-Il mio nome è Hyoga.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo del cap doveva essere "l'evenienza estrema". Ma era troppo spoiler.  
> Il prossimo aggiornamento potrebbe arrivare fra una o due settimane. Spero il più presto possibile ^_- 
> 
> Grazie a tutti voi che mi seguite!!


	8. La scelta del demonio

  
**_Capitolo 8: La scelta del demonio_ **

  
  


_ Don't carry me under _   
_ You're the Devil in disguise _   
_ God sing for the hopeless _   
_ I'm the one you left behind _   
_ So I'll find what lies beneath _   
_ Your sick twisted smile _   
_ (What lies beneath, Breaking Benjamin) _   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


-Hyoga.-  
Ripeté Mozu, tenendo gli occhi fissi su quel nuovo indecifrabile avversario.   
-Sembri un tipo forte, ma... non devi esserlo tanto, se sei stato ingabbiato da queste scartine.- lo provocò.  
Il diretto interessato parve non fare una piega, qualcun altro, invece, s'infiammò.  
-Scartine a chi?!- ululò Magma superando Hyoga e scagliandosi contro lo stronzo faccia da culo con le sopracciglia arrotolate. Il suddetto stronzo, però, non solo non si scompose, ma lo colpì con forza e velocità tali da scagliarlo via, rigettandolo fra i suoi compagni. Fece volare via come una mosca persino uno del calibro e della stazza di Magma. Hyoga scansò il proiettile umano piegandosi di lato con nonchalance e il guerriero del villaggio Ishigami cadde a terra stordito alle sue spalle.   
-Maledetto... ti ammazzo... - imprecò Magma fra i denti, tamponandosi il naso sanguinante. Si rimise in piedi e fu per scattare di nuovo, ma Nicky lo colpì alla testa col taglio della mano.  
-Non cambi proprio mai, idiota?!- lo sgridò.  
-Non ti ci mettere pure tu!- ribatté irritato lui.  
-Pfui... - ridacchiò Yo. Lo fece piano, ma fu sentito dall'altro e finì per incassare il pugno destinato a Mozu. Ovviamente partì la rissa, ma Nicky intervenne prontamente e in tempo zero riportò i due rivali all'ordine. Mozu li osservò col sarcasmo dipinto in volto e si rivolse nuovamente a Hyoga.  
-Se quello è il loro guerriero più forte... non oso pensare a come sarai tu, bello sguardo.-  
Hyoga sentì qualcosa scattare, ma represse i suoi istinti. Ignorò il proprio corpo rivoltarsi e, anche se all'esterno non si vedeva, era per lui uno sforzo immane controllare l'ira che lo prendeva ogni volta che la propria forza veniva sottovalutata. Restò immobile con la lancia stretta in pugno. La lancia d'oro che apparteneva al guerriero chiamato Kinrou, il quale gliel'aveva affidata conscio di non essere sufficiente per il nemico. In una tale circostanza, aveva preferito affidare a lui, l'uomo che lo aveva quasi ucciso, il salvataggio dei suoi amici.  
La scelta migliore dal suo punto di vista, ma un azzardo.  
Nel periodo trascorso in cella, sia nell'insediamento di Tsukasa, sia a bordo della Perseus, Hyoga aveva avuto modo di conoscere un po' meglio, anche grazie ad Homura, i diversi abitanti del villaggio Ishigami. Sapeva già che Kinrou e Ginrou erano fratelli, ma aveva scoperto dal resoconto fattogli dal tizio biondo (Ryusui) e da Amaryllis, la ragazza del regno nemico, che il minore dei due era sospeso fra la vita e la morte solo grazie alla prontezza decisionale di Kohaku. Tutti gli altri dettagli riguardanti quella disavventura gli erano stati forniti in modo chiaro e sincero, perciò, fin da subito, aveva capito di essere stato risvegliato in quanto ultima speranza del Regno della Scienza. Avevano riposto le loro fragili vite nelle mani di colui che avrebbe potuto ucciderli in un soffio di eolo.  
E nonostante ciò, quel loro rischiare gli pareva quasi intelligente. L'unico modo possibile.  
-Che ci facevi lì dentro? Forse avevano paura di te?- insistette Mozu e, a conferma di ciò, Hyoga si accorse che gli occhi di tutti erano nervosamente puntati su di sé.  
-Credo che adesso sia un po' diverso.- replicò calmo. Il Regno della Pietrificazione non era un pericolo solo per Senku e gli altri, ma anche per i propri ideali, se ciò che gli avevano detto corrispondeva al vero. Perciò era praticamente sulla stessa barca del Regno della Scienza.  
-Tu devi essere Mozukun, giusto?-disse avanzando verso l'altro guerriero e costringendolo ad indietreggiare, mentre gli altri si affrettarono a soccorrere i due feriti.  
-Come stai, Gen?- domandò Soyuz, divorato dal senso di colpa.  
Il mentalista gli diede un debole colpo al petto col dorso del pugno, per tranquillizzarlo.  
-Ora va molto meglio, Soyuzchan. Anche se... questo azzardo è stato troppo anche per te, Senkuchan.-  
Senku sorrise esausto aggrappandosi a Taiju.  
-Dovresti conoscermi, mentalista. Il rischio calcolato è il mio mestiere.-  
-Pensavo fosse il Try & Error... in quello siamo degli assi... -  
-Senkukun.- lo richiamò Hyoga, senza perdere di vista Mozu. -Sai che sono un vostro nemico, vero?-  
-Certe cose non si dimenticano.-  
-E nonostante ciò, hai messo le vostre vite, la vostra salvezza nelle mie mani.-  
-Sì.-  
-Perciò, se io adesso decidessi di allearmi con Mozukun, sarebbe la fine del Regno della Scienza, giusto?-  
-Sarebbe la fine di ogni cosa.- confermò lo scienziato.  
-L'esito di questo scontro, quindi, dipenderà esclusivamente dalla mia scelta.-  
-Esatto.-   
Hyoga si rigirò la lancia nel palmo.  
"Nonostante la situazione disperata, ognuno di loro ha interpretato al meglio il suo ruolo." rifletté e osservò Gen di sottecchi "A giudicare dai vestiti strappati e dai segni che ha sul corpo, è chiaro cosa sia successo. Eppure hai continuato ad interpretare il tuo ruolo, mentalista. Per sopravvivere, queste persone alle mie spalle hanno fatto ciò che serviva, persino ciò che esulava dalle loro specialità. Se dovessi unirmi a Mozu, tutti loro verrebbero uccisi, tutti i loro talenti, il loro modo di fare andrebbe tutto sprecato."  
Guardò Senku.  
-Salveremo tutto il genere umano.-  
"Se solo non fosse per i tuoi dannati principi... "  
-Ciò in cui credo... - iniziò tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Mozu -È qualcosa chiamato Darwinismo Sociale. Solo le menti superiori possono andare avanti nella società, così come nella storia umana. Desidero accelerare questo processo lasciando che gli stupidi e gli ignoranti rimangano assopiti nella pietra. Solo così l'umanità potrà raggiungere la perfezione che anela. Cosa ne pensi a riguardo?-  
"Sta analizzando entrambe le parti" si chiese Ryusui "per decidere da che parte schierarsi? Pensavo gli fosse già chiaro."  
"Senkuchan ti è troppo d'ostacolo, eh, Hyogachan?" pensò Gen "Ma Mozu... mi viene quasi da stare tranquillo... "  
Il lanciere del Regno della Pietrificazione sorrise.  
-Uhm... la penso allo stesso modo. È proprio come hai detto tu... Hyoga, giusto? Dovremmo fare una selezione.-  
La tensione si fece nuovamente palpabile. Gli occhi di tutti saettavano dall'uno o dall'altro guerriero, dall'uno all'altro demonio.  
"Se questo è quello che vuole sentirsi dire... mi sono rotto di avere rogne e questo tipo sembra essere più in gamba degli altri... " ponderò Mozu, poi disse: -A questo proposito, su quest'isola, effettuiamo già una cernita. Selezioniamo tutte le ragazze di più bell'aspetto. Se lo desideri, potrai addirittura crearti un tuo harem personale e non dovrai più tornare in quella gabbia. Anche se eri in felice compagnia... - Ovviamente, dentro di sé pensava a tutt'altro. "O almeno questo è quello che ti farò credere. Ammazzerò anche te comunque."  
Gen alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Sembra la pubblicità di un erogame... È proprio fissato con questa storia dell'harem!"   
La risata di Ryusui interruppe la discussione.  
-Sei proprio un ragazzino, Mozu.- proruppe -Tutte le donne sono belle, sei davvero immaturo e lo dimostra il fatto che tu non sia in grado di apprezzare i diversi tipi di bellezza che sono in grado di offrire.- schioccò le dita ed esclamò -Per quanto mi riguarda, io voglio tutte le donne del mondo!-   
"E gli uomini?" pensò Gen sudando per la sparata "O Ukyochan ti ridurrebbe ad un puntaspilli se lo dicessi? Ad ogni modo sei lodevole per aver detto una cosa del genere."  
Mozu inarcò il sopracciglio e si soffermò a guardare le ragazze del gruppo. Certo, erano tutte molto carine. Quasi tutte. La tettona con le trecce non gli piaceva. Qualcosa in lei lo disturbava. Forse erano i muscoli, che le toglievano la femminilità? Le sopracciglia? No, erano come quelle di Gen... forse le labbra... ma no, forse il taglio degli occhi...  
Sbuffò con disprezzo.  
La ragazza, che aveva intercettato il suo sguardo assottigliò il proprio e stirò le labbra in un sorriso enigmatico e maturo, volto a nascondere l'ennesima pugnalata riguardo al suo aspetto. Questo però servì a Hyoga per prendere la sua decisione.  
-Mozukun, questa TUA selezione di esseri umani superiori dovrebbe riferirsi solo a persone di bell'aspetto?-  
-Eh? Per quanto riguarda le donne, sì. Per gli uomini è un altro discorso. Anche se alcuni posso rivalutarli.-  
Gen sentì un brivido lungo la spina dorsale nell'avvertire su di sé lo sguardo dell'altro.  
-Capisco.- disse Hyoga, impugnando meglio la lancia -Ti ringrazio, Mozukun. Grazie a te ho potuto prendere la decisione migliore.-  
Fulmineo, il lanciere moderno si lanciò all'attacco quasi senza finire la frase. La punta della sua lancia scheggiò con un rumore stridente e assordante quella dell'arma di Mozu, che parò il colpo appena in tempo. Entrambi i guerrieri pensarono la medesima cosa riguardo al reciproco avversario: "È forte, tremendamente forte."  
Entrambi percepirono l'adrenalina e pregustarono, quasi inconsciamente, il terribile scontro che si profilava.  
Mozu respinse la lancia di Hyoga e replicò l'attaccò, venendo intercettato e respinto nuovamente. Le armi dei due guerrieri si scontrarono in una danza il cui ritmo era dettato dagli stridori e dal continuo cozzare della lama contro la pietra, del legno contro il legno. Nessuno dei due lasciava all'altro aperture di nessun genere.  
-È meglio se ci leviamo di torno. Hyoga riuscirà a combattere più liberamente senza di noi.- esclamò d'un tratto Senku e come a dargli ragione, il lanciere moderno, sferrò un colpo in rotazione parando un colpo portato alle sue spalle e contrattaccò, facendo sentire a Mozu un brivido di adrenalina.  
Un brivido che aveva dimenticato.  
Il guerriero del Regno della Pietrificazione scattò di nuovo, tentando l'inseguimento del Regno della Scienza e mirando in particolare a colpire Gen, ma Hyoga lo respinse ancora e ancora, con prontezza.  
-Salvato in calcio d'angolo!- esclamò esasperato il mentalista, esausto da tutta quella furia omicida riversata su di lui. Soyuz corse più veloce che poteva, trasportandolo sotto braccio. In pochi secondi, tutto il gruppo del Regno della Scienza scomparve dal campo visivo di Mozu, la cui irritazione stava di nuovo avendo il sopravvento. Una volta soli, senza spettatori e intralci, Hyoga aveva davvero piena libertà.  
Sbuffò, compiaciuto, per poi osservare severo l'altro guerriero.  
-È sciocco abbassare la guardia in tal modo. È la tua missione ad impedirti di concentrarti, o i tuoi bassi istinti?- chiese carico di rimprovero.  
-Non accetto prediche da un tizio sconosciuto e ambiguo.- replicò Mozu.  
-Cosa c'è di ambiguo?- chiese Hyoga togliendosi la maschera e mostrando all'altro il bel volto non deturpato dalle cicatrici. Un volto ingannevole.  
-Tu giudichi le persone in base al loro aspetto, no? Ti dimostrerò che è quanto di più sbagliato ci sia al mondo.-  
-Ah, sì? Va bene, dimostrami pure il bell'affare che hai fatto restando qui ad affrontare ME, bel faccino.- lo derise Mozu scoppiando a ridere.  
Hyoga avvertì di nuovo l'istinto sanguinario ribollire in lui, ma si contenne, mutando la rabbia in energia per lo scontro. Il volto affascinante mutò il suo sorriso ingannevole in una smorfia decisa, pericolosa.  
-Questo, Mozukun, si chiama fare le cose come si deve.- disse e con estrema velocità, sferrò un ennesimo potente colpo che costrinse l'altro ad indietreggiare. -È così che agiscono, i miei alleati. È così che agisco io.-

Il ministro Ibara appariva calmo e composto agli occhi dei guerrieri e degli isolani, ma in realtà il suo animo calcolatore era turbato. Il suo sguardo placido celava una tempesta interiore che nulla aveva da invidiare a quella che aveva travolto l'isola solo il giorno precedente. Il mare in burrasca ora era solo un ricordo, anzi, risplendeva limpido come un gioiello acquamarina, ignaro di quanto accadeva, ignaro dei tormenti che smuovevano l'animo di quell'uomo in particolare. Ibara era di fronte ad un bivio e l'unica possibilità che aveva era l'azzardo. Seguire il suo istinto era da sempre il suo pregio e difetto più grande e tuttavia intuiva ora più che mai quanto quel passo fosse azzardato. Eppure, quando vide Kirisame solcare le acque quasi volasse a bordo di un'imbarcazione leggera, scacciò ogni dubbio od esitazione. A bordo della Perseus attese, continuando a supervisionare l'evacuazione anche forzata di tutti i villaggi dell'isola. Non doveva rimanere nessuno laggiù. Nessuno eccetto coloro che lo ostacolavano, ovviamente.  
"Forza, vieni, vieni Kirisamechan. Ho bisogno di te più che mai adesso... "

  
Dopo aver distanziato di molto i due combattenti, il gruppo di fuggiaschi si fermò per pianificare  l'ultimo atto di quella guerra. Nessuno fece domande, anche se Gen si accorse più volte degli sguardi su di lui, sulla sua spalla e sul segno del morso di Mozu che spiccava rosso e gonfio sulla pelle pallida. Ringraziò tutti gli dei per la delicatezza dei compagni che non fecero domande, ma desiderò di poter sfuggire alle loro occhiate preoccupate. Non voleva essere guardato così, come... Insomma, gliel'aveva fatta vedere a Mozu, no? E per ben due volte, no? Si sarebbe ripreso, si sentì fiducioso...  
Sospirò.  
No, stava rifiutando. Stava rifiutando e opponendosi con rabbia all'accaduto. Voleva ribellarsi e fingere, mostrare che nulla l'avesse scalfito, ma sapeva, sapeva che non era così.  
"E lo so più di chiunque altro... " pensò.  
Purtroppo il conoscere la mente umana implicava anche conoscere i meccanismi della propria, non solo di quella altrui e... il peggio doveva ancora venire...  
\- ...Gen... -  
Quel solo pensiero scatenò un'ondata d'ansia feroce. Un morso crudele, rapido, devastante...  
-Gen, ci sei?-  
Chrome lo riscosse e il mentalista alzò il capo. Tutti lo osservavano in silenzio, in apprensione, in particolare Senku, il cui volto era teso e pallido.  
-Scusa, scusa, Senkuchan, non stavo ascoltando.- esclamò "allegramente" agitando la mano -Che hai detto?-  
-Ho detto che il Team di Yuzuriha si dirigerà a palazzo.- ripeté quello. L'amica annuì e così fecero i suoi compagni designati: Taiju, Yo, Ukyo, Amaryllis e Suika.  
-Noi, invece,- continuò Senku - ci occuperemo della vera arma anti-Mozu. Se riusciremo a procurarcela, la vittoria sarà nostra.-  
Tutti annuirono.  
Dopo quelle interminabili ore di smarrimento e sconforto, era come se la bussola avesse ripreso a funzionare correttamente. E tutti erano concordi e consapevoli che l'ago di quella bussola era lui: Ishigami Senku.

  
  
Dopo aver sferrato numerosi colpi, Mozu e Hyoga si allontanarono l'uno dall'altro e restarono immobili a scrutarsi a vicenda. Il guerriero del Regno della Pietrificazione era piacevolmente sorpreso da quell'avversario che fino a pochi minuti prima riteneva solo una gran rottura, l'ennesimo ostacolo messo lì a rallentare il suo cammino, anche se un ostacolo leggermente più ostico. Per superarlo il più in fretta possibile, non poteva lasciarsi distrarre da alcunché. Al diavolo i suoi doveri, al diavolo Ibara, al diavolo Gen, al diavolo Senku. Al diavolo tutto. Doveva immergersi nella battaglia, concentrarsi esclusivamente sul nemico che aveva di fronte. Mentre il guerriero dell'isola raggiungeva la condizione mentale necessaria, il lanciere moderno poté avvertire il cambiamento in lui. Poté quasi percepire, con la mente e lo sguardo, una sorta di aura guerriera e terribile intorno alla sua figura.  
-Molto bene, Hyoga... - annunciò con nella voce una nota fatale -Volevi che combattessi come si deve? Ti darò quello che stavi aspettando. Ora hai tutta la mia attenzione, contento?-  
Un brivido percorse la schiena di Hyoga.  
-Certo, sei molto forte, ma... -  
"Sta per attaccare." pensò l'altro.  
Sì, era proprio un brivido.  
Paura? No, era anche qualcos'altro.  
Eccitazione? Forse.  
Strinse con forza la lancia, mettendosi in guardia e preparandosi all'impatto.  
"Allora, vediamo di cos'è capace quando sfodera tutta la sua forza."  
-Sfortunatamente, potrei averti dato l'impressione che tu fossi in grado di reggere il confronto con me.- Nel pronunciare quelle parole, Mozu si abbassò lentamente piegando le ginocchia. Qualsiasi ombra di superficialità era scomparsa in lui. Esisteva solo il nemico di fronte a sé. Ogni energia fu incanalata per la sua distruzione. Con un potente ruggito, il guerriero primitivo affondò la lancia, roteandola con velocità e potenza tali, che il solo spostamento d'aria causò distruzione e nonostante Hyoga fosse ben pronto a pararlo, l'impatto lo scaraventò con violenza contro un tronco facendogli sputare tutta l'aria dai polmoni. Schegge di legno volteggiarono tutt'intorno al suo viso, danzando nell'aria mentre il lanciere scivolava con la schiena contro il tronco fino a terra, ansimante, gli occhi spalancati.  
Mozu sogghignò, solo un filino dispiaciuto  
(aveva vinto, come al solito aveva vinto lui)  
e fece per andarsene, ma una risatina sommessa alle sue spalle lo costrinse a voltarsi di nuovo.  
Hyoga si rimise in piedi.  
-Sei forte... - disse sputando sangue a terra -Sei forte davvero, Mozukun.-  
-Ti diverte?- domandò quello, quasi sollevato che l'altro non si fosse spezzato subito -Bene, perché ho intenzione di farti divertire parecchio.-

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, questo capitolo mi ha preso un po' più tempo per varie questioni. Impegni, casini... è davvero un periodo merdosetto e purtroppo temo che ciò influisca su quello che scrivo. La seconda cosa sono sti due cogl.... Mozu e Hyoga. Prendermi o non prendermi licenze poetiche su di loro? In più, iniziano a divertirsi davvero troppo entrambi. Forse mi spiaceva solo mettere da parte Senku e Gen dopo parecchi capitoli su di loro. Spero che vi sia piaciuto comunque ^_-  
> Al prossimo cap, fra una o due settimane! ^_^


	9. Fiducia

**_  
Capitolo 9: Fiducia _ **

  
  
  


_ I am the chosen _   
_ Wretched and Divine _   
_ I am the unspoken _   
_ the one they left behind _   
_ fearless, fight until we die _   
_ (Wretched and Divine, Black Veil Brides) _   


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
La Perseus scivolava placidamente sulla superficie del mare, sospinta dal vento e da lunghi e robusti remi. Dall'isola alla nave vi era un rapido viavai di persone e piccole imbarcazioni. Pur non potendo capire il funzionamento dei motori, i guerrieri del Regno della Pietrificazione erano riusciti a sfruttare l'imbarcazione nemica studiandone le vele e il cordame e aiutando il sospingere del vento coi remi. Nascosti fra la vegetazione i membri del Team Yuzuriha osservavano con crescente ansia tali manovre.   
-È esattamente come temevamo... - commentò Ukyo -Ibara ci sta togliendo ogni via di fuga.-   
-Non abbiamo molto tempo.- convenne la ragazza -Dobbiamo agire prima che tutti gli abitanti siano evacuati.-   
Il gruppetto si mosse più in fretta per raggiungere il villaggio principale. Là vi erano ancora poche decine di civili e e guardie, ma bastarono poche frecce infuocate in punti strategici per distrarre ulteriormente queste ultime, già troppo impegnate con le operazioni di sgombero. Nessuno si accorse degli intrusi che sgattaiolavano fra i ponti in legno e si avvicinavano pericolosamente al palazzo reale. Più salivano in alto, fra le cime degli alberi secolari, più la vigilanza si faceva scarsa. Al termine di quella lunga corsa, davanti alla capanna del capo non vi era nessuno ad ostacolarli.   
-Probabilmente Ibara avrà detto d'aver già provveduto alla sicurezza del leader.- ipotizzò Ukyo. Mosse un passo per varcare l'ingresso dell'ampia capanna, quando il suo sguardo fu attirato da qualcosa sul pavimento.   
-È... sangue?- balbettò Yo, sudando freddo.   
Trattennero il fiato a quella domanda, che era più una constatazione. Sì, era sangue. Sì, sapevano di chi era. Ma un conto era sapere che Ginrou era stato ferito a morte prima di rivelare il segreto del nemico, un conto era vedere il suo sangue incrostato gridare dal suolo i crimini di quel vecchio maledetto folle di Ibara.   
  
  
  
Hyoga ansimò. La potenza di Mozu era soverchiante, non gli era mai capitato un avversario simile. Eccetto Tsukasa. Ironia della sorte, in quella situazione gli avrebbe fatto davvero comodo averlo al suo fianco. Si dice che ogni cattiva azione non resti impunita e quello era un buon modo che il destino aveva trovato per regolare i conti. Ma Hyoga accettò quel karma negativo. Era sempre stato uno capace di assumersi la responsabilità delle proprie azioni e di accettare le conseguenze delle proprie scelte, quindi non stette troppo a maledire se stesso, il karma, Tsukasa, Senku ecc...   
Reagì agli attacchi di Mozu con affondi altrettanto rapidi e potenti e schivò e parò ogni colpo dell'altro. La potenza del lanciere del Regno della Pietrificazione era però tale che pur parando gli attacchi, la loro forza metteva a dura prova il suo corpo e la sua resistenza. Forse avrebbe dovuto ritirarsi, Senku e gli altri erano di certo abbastanza lontani.   
"Quanto lontani?"   
Abbastanza da essere al sicuro o in mare aperto?   
Per un istante, l'uomo che desiderava selezionare il genere umano, aveva tremato al pensiero  di non far parte di quella cerchia di persone che lui stesso riteneva meritevoli.   
D i essere stato abbandonato ed usato.   
"Già... io lo avrei fatto... ma parliamo di Senku e gli altri. Loro non lasciano indietro nessuno. Neppure me... neppure me... "   
Ironico, come la cosa gli desse sollievo. Sferrò un affondo. La punta della sua lancia schizzò superando la guardia di Mozu e ferendogli lo zigomo. Il volto del guerriero s'aprì in un sorriso quasi folle, non era per nulla intimorito o preoccupato, nonostante la guancia gli sanguinasse. Era andato così vicino a trapassargli la testa e lui sorrideva.   
-Devo ammetterlo, sei un combattente piuttosto abile, bel faccino.- disse Mozu ripulendosi il volto. -Si vede che ti sei allenato duramente e a lungo, tuttavia... -   
Come poco prima, Hyoga percepì nell'avversario un cambiamento più profondo. I suoi occhi scuri parvero penetrare la sua anima. Il suo nome probabilmente derivava dall'averla taurina. Ce n'erano parecchie su quell'isola... un volatile territoriale con l'abitudine di impalare le proprie prede. Eppure, quegli occhi a lui sembravano più quelli di un falco. Un grosso e feroce falco che a lungo tempo ha atteso di spiccare il volo.   
-Sfortunatamente per te,- continuò il guerriero piegandosi sulle ginocchi e portando il braccio dietro di sé  -tutta questa fatica e questa dedizione non ti serviranno, perché io sono il combattente più forte e abile di tutti da quando sono nato.-   
Scattò fulmineo, ma Hyoga fu altrettanto veloce nell'indietreggiare a pochi centimetri fuori dalla sua portata e con altrettanta rapidità corse via, lasciando l'altro dapprima basito.   
-Che fai, stai scappando?- esclamò Mozu inseguendolo -Tutti quei bei discorsi e ora fuggi come un codardo?-   
Il guerriero rise come uno di quegli animali inquietanti citati nei 100 racconti. Una risata ferina e derisoria.   
-Mi deludi! Dov'è finita la tua forza miracolosa?! Sei disperato a tal punto?-   
Hyoga non rispose alle sue provocazioni, neppure quando quello gli urlò dietro che era patetico. Continuò a correre attraversando la foresta nella direzione in cui Senku e gli altri erano fuggiti, nella sua mente un pensiero fisso: "Persone incapaci di abbandonare un'unica guardia... Se solo io posso aiutarli, devo esserlo con la mia abilità al completo. Con la mia arma definitiva."   
Il lanciere moderno quasi ebbe un accesso di riso quando si rese conto di cosa stesse facendo, di quanto, in qualche modo, il Mondo di Pietra lo avesse infine cambiato.   
"Io mio sto... fidando? Sto credendo in loro? In Senku?"   
Le sue labbra si schiusero in un sorriso.   
  
  
Restarono immobili a contemplare il sangue per qualche attimo, poi Taiju varcò per primo la soglia. La capanna era circolare, con un paravento che formava una seconda circonferenza all'interno di essa e nascondeva il sovrano ai visitatori. Nello spostare il divisore, come immaginavano, trovarono il vero capo dell'Isola del Tesoro. O meglio, i suoi frammenti.   
-Come temevamo... - mormorò Ukyo.   
-E adesso che facciamo?!- esclamò Amaryllis, in panico -Come faremo a mostrare la statua del capo?-   
-Dobbiamo aggiustarla.- rispose Yuzuriha avanzando fra i cocci e guardandosi intorno, studiandoli.   
-Ma non abbiamo molto tempo!- continuò la ragazza dell'isola.   
Taiju le posò una mano sulla spalla.   
-Stai tranquilla!- esclamò -Yuzuriha è un asso nel ricomporre le statue!-   
-Ma no.... è solo che ci sono abituata... - replicò la diretta interessata.   
Amaryllis si sentì in parte rincuorata, anche perché aveva visto Yuzuriha all'opera diverse volte, ma tutte le statue che le aveva visto riparare erano in condizioni migliori di quella che avevano davanti.   
-E poi,- s'intromise Yo, indicandosi col pollice -ho aiutato Yuzuriha un sacco di volte, perciò anche io sono abilissimo, praticamente un asso!-   
-Questo gruppo può compiere il miracolo!- esclamò Taiju -Forza, mettiamoci a lavoro!-   
-Sì!- esclamò Suika e si misero tutti all'opera. La mente di Soyuz, però, era  rapita da un lavorio frenetico e silenzioso. Pezzo per pezzo, come i frammenti di quella statua, i suoi ricordi di bambino tornavano alla luce.   
_ -Mostrare loro la statua del capo svelerà le malvagie trame di Ibara.- spiegò Senku non senza una punta di malvagia soddisfazione -Questo porterebbe dalla nostra i guerrieri, ci farebbe comodo al diecimila percento!- _   
_ -In questo modo... - disse riflettendo Amaryllis -Poiché il diritto a regnare si trasmette per via ereditaria, spetterebbe a suo figlio.- _   
_ Decine di occhi lo fissarono e l'aria si caricò d'aspettativa. _   
_ -Se crediamo a quello che Ginrou ha detto,- riprese Senku, ribadendo un concetto che lui non aveva ancora collegato -allora spetta a te.- _   
_ -Eh?- _   
_ -Sei tu il legittimo erede al trono, Soyuz.- _   
Erede al trono.   
Quella consapevolezza, quella "rivelazione", aveva aperto una breccia.  Già percorrere le strade del villaggio aveva avuto uno strano effetto su di lui. Avvertiva un forte senso di nostalgia, qualcosa di strano e normale al tempo stesso. Quella era la sua isola, ma non lo era al tempo stesso, così come il villaggio Ishigami era stato la sua casa, ma non del tutto. Era sempre stato fuori posto, in un modo o nell'altro. Nel vedere fra i frammenti di pietra un occhio così familiare, qualcosa dentro di sé finalmente trovò il suo posto. Ricordava quello sguardo gentile. Come in trance raccolse una delle mani della statua e nello stringere quelle dita fredde fra le proprie, gli fu restituito un ricordo, forse il primo prezioso ricordo della sua giovane vita.   
Forse l'unico che avrebbe conservato di suo padre.   
Lo rammentò, rivide il suo volto e le sue mani grandi che lo carezzavano.  Il bambino Soyuz prese fra le dita minuscole quelle dell'uomo e il giovane Soyuz le sentì. Rivide e sentì tutto con gli occhi e i sensi di un bimbo, rammentò ogni cosa grazie alla sua prodigiosa memoria e mai avrebbe ringraziato gli dei più di quel momento. Le lacrime strariparono dai suoi occhi, mentre afferrava quel ricordo e lo serbava nel cuore per non perderlo più.   
Yuzuriha lo osservò struggersi e non disse nulla, ma già da una prima rapida occhiata si era resa conto della cruda realtà.   
"I bordi dei frammenti sembrano consumati... " pensava. Osservò l'amico di sottecchi e nei suoi occhi lesse quella stessa triste consapevolezza. Il giovane con la cicatrice annuì piano.   
"Padre... " pensò per cercare di farsi forza e iniziò a ricomporre il viso del genitore " Mi dispiace... mi ci sono voluti venti anni per ricordare... ma ora... ora che ricordo il tuo volto, con i miei amici potrò restituirti rapidamente le tue sembianze e fermare tutto questo. Perciò ti prego, aiutami un'ultima volta."   
  
  
  
Nel frattempo, il team Senku aveva fatto tappa in un boschetto di bambù, dove i rumori della battaglia fra lancieri non potevano arrivare. Con gesti eleganti e fluidi Nicky tagliò decine di canne, tanti cilindri di diverse dimensioni rotolarono a terra, le sezioni di taglio nette, perfette.   
-Stiamo per fare l'azzardo che penso stiamo per fare?- domandò Gen sogghignando nel rimirarne uno.   
-Esattamente.- replicò Senku.   
-Però questo mi pare troppo stretto... - ponderò Kinrou misurandolo con le mani.   
-Ricordi qual'era il diametro della tua lancia?- gli domandò Ryusui.   
-Uhm... - il moro soppesò e misurò diversi cilindri -Questo c'è quasi, ma è ancora troppo stretto.-   
-Così ad occhio non ce la faremo mai... - mormorò il mentalista, stringendosi nella casacca in pelle che Ryusui gli aveva gentilmente offerto. Dall'istante in cui si era fermato, lo stress aveva iniziato ad avere il sopravvento su di lui facendolo tremare visibilmente.   
Senku frugò fra le sue cose e n'estrasse alcune boccette.   
-Possiamo agevolare la cosa con della graffite e dell'alcol per ottenere una sostanza viscosa.-   
-Graffite?- domandò curioso Kaseki.   
-Ah, semplice fuliggine presa dal camino.- rispose l'altro mescolando il tutto e mostrando all'artigiano il composto scuro e viscoso appena ottenuto. Tutto contento e divertito da quella nuova scoperta, Kaseki prese a spennellare l'interno della sezione di bambù. Aveva giusto finito, quando si sentirono chiaramente dei passi in lontananza.   
-Ci siamo.- disse Senku, serio -Stanno arrivando.-   
-C'era una volta... - canticchiò Gen porgendo davanti a sé il tubo di bambù -Un povero stolto che credeva che la nostra arma definitiva fosse fuori uso. Ma non sapeva che noi avevamo Magmachan, l'uomo più forte del villaggio.-   
-Riuscirà Magma a lanciare il cuore di quest'arma miracolosa laggiù, con la sua mostruosa forza?- continuò Senku, senza neppure nascondere il tono istigatorio.   
Il signor uomo più forte del villaggio gli strappò il cilindro di bambù dalle mani con una grassa risata.   
-E ve lo chiedete pure, stecchini pelle ed ossa?!-   
Magma caricò il lancio, mentre Hyoga e Mozu comparvero nel loro campo visivo. Il lanciere moderno scorse il gruppetto e si fermò con una frenata quasi brusca. Mozu non capì, non capì perché d'improvviso avesse smesso di scappare. Poi un urlo feroce e Hyoga alzò la lancia. Magma scagliò il tubo di bambù con tutta la sua forza. Quello roteò a mezz'aria per poi infilarsi nell'asta della lancia. Fluidamente, come se quello fosse sempre stato il suo posto.   
-Grazie mille.- disse Hyoga -Proprio quello che mi aspettavo da voi. Svolgete il vostro ruolo alla perfezione.-   
Mozu sbatté gli occhi, perplesso, ma capì che le cose si sarebbero messe male, perché il suo avversario, come lui poco prima, aveva cambiato volto. No, era cambiato del tutto.   
-Questa, Mozukun, è la lancia tubulare del Regno della Scienza.- annunciò, infatti, Hyoga sistemando il tubo sull'asta  come preferiva  -Tramandata di generazione in generazione per 500 anni.-   
Iniziò a dare rotazione all'arma, era rapida e fluida, quanto gli era mancata quella sensazione.   
-Aspetta, credi che aggiungere una canna di bambù cambi qualcosa?- sogghignò Mozu, anche se le labbra erano tirate. Stava innervosendosi. L'avversario roteava la lancia diversamente da prima e sotto il suo sguardo attonito, questa si muoveva in modo anomalo. "La punta... sta disegnando un cerchio?" si chiese alzando la propria arma per difendersi "Una luna... no... "   
-Questo, Mozukun, è lo stile Owarikanryuu.-   
"Non è la luna è... "   
Il bagliore dorato della lancia tubulare sembrava quello sole. Così come i raggi dell'astro diurno trafiggono le tenebre, così i fendenti di Hyoga ridussero a pezzi la sua armatura. La sua lancia resisteva a malapena, ma stava finendo inesorabilmente divorata da quella luce terribile, frammento per frammento.   
_** -Non può essere! Non è possibile che una lancia si muova così!- ** _   
-Oh. È possibile.- replicò l'altro -Detto semplicemente, si tratta di una leva, che usa questo tubo come fulcro. E per usarla serve molto di quell'allenamento che tu ha schernito.- spiegò Hyoga. Alle sue spalle i membri del Regno della Scienza trattennero il respiro, altri persino urlarono tifando per lui. L'ennesima rotazione e Mozu cadde all'indietro. Sempre difendendosi con la propria lancia continuò ad opporre una strenua resistenza, ma  ormai il terrore lo aveva pervaso.   
"Ora tocca a te capire cosa si prova ad essere impotenti di fronte al nemico." pensò Gen osservando la scena in silenzio, lo sguardo serio e cupo.   
_**-No! Dannazione!-**_ urlò il guerriero _**-Non posso perdere contro quest'arma stregata!-**_ Fu la seconda volta nella sua vita che il panico e la frustrazione fecero preda di lui. La prima volta aveva sette anni... Da allora aveva giurato che nessuno lo avrebbe mai più rivisto in quello stato. Mai più. E invece... invece...   
-Arma stregata?-   
Hyoga si preparò a sferrare il colpo di grazia.   
-Mozukun, secondo te, qual'è l'arma definitiva del genere umano?-   
-Cosa vuoi che m'importi!?- ruggì l'altro coi denti digrignati per lo sforzo.   
-È proprio il privilegio di essere umani. Una razza che sopravvive tramandando le sue conoscenze di generazione in generazione, con onestà diligenza e sacrificio per migliaia di anni.- rispose il lanciere moderno e nel dirlo ripensò a se stesso, ai suoi duri allenamenti, ai suoi duri sforzi, alle sue lacrime di frustrazione e di gioia.   
Pensò a Senku, che non era così diverso da lui.   
-Continuiamo a perfezionare ciò che ereditiamo e quando moriamo lo tramandiamo alla generazione successiva.-   
_** -Smetti di fare il maestrino, maledetto!- ** _   
Con un ultimo colpo, la lancia primitiva schizzò via dalle mani di Mozu. La lancia d'oro si fermò, a pochi millimetri dalla gola del guerriero.   
-Contro quell'eterna e perpetua diligenza, un singolo genio, non ha alcuna speranza di vittoria.- concluse Hyoga,  decretando la sua totale e soverchiante vittoria.   
Mozu deglutì.    
Aveva perso?   
Sì. Aveva perso.   
Una schiacciante sconfitta.   
  
  
  
Quando Kirisame salì a bordo della Perseus restò molto sorpresa dall'ordine del ministro. Tanto che esitò nel dargli l'Arma Pietrificante, ma quegli la prese con noncuranza dalle sue mani e la porse ad Ooarashi, che era salito a bordo appena dopo di lei. Quegli era attonito e fissava il vecchio con occhi stralunati.   
-Io?-   
-Esatto.- rispose Ibara -Solo tu puoi farlo. Devi correre al centro dell'isola con l'Arma Pietrificante. Ho estrema fiducia in te.-


	10. La scintilla della distruzione

**_Capitolo 10: La scintilla della distruzione_ **   


  


_ Drive the cloud away,  
We will fall from last to none.  
The dark before the dawn,  
The war will carry on.  
Look for the light that leads me home.  
(Failure, Breaking Benjamin) _

  
Quando Kirisame salì a bordo della Perseus restò molto sorpresa dall'ordine del ministro. Tanto che esitò a dargli l'Arma Pietrificante. Quegli la prese con noncuranza dalle sue mani e la porse ad Ooarashi, che era salito a bordo appena dopo la ragazza. L'uomo fissava il vecchio con occhi stralunati.  
-Io?-  
-Esatto.- rispose Ibara -Solo tu puoi farlo. Devi correre al centro dell'isola con l'Arma Pietrificante. Ho estrema fiducia in te.-  
-Aspetti, lord Ibara... - lo interruppe la guerriera ed espresse a voce bassa i propri dubbi. -Vuole pietrificare l'intera isola? In questo modo, come farà Ooarashi a scappare?-  
Il ministro inarcò il sopracciglio, seccato, poi si chinò su di lei e le sussurrò: -Lascia che si occupi di questo una pedina sacrificabile come Ooarashi.Tu resta qui a proteggere me.-  
Kirisame indietreggiò, costernata.  
-Lui non è sacrificabile!- esclamò a pugni stretti -E prima di ogni altra cosa noi dovremmo proteggere l'isola e i suoi abitanti! Non abbiamo ancora finito l'evacuazione!-  
Ibara ebbe un fremito, rendendosi conto di star perdendo il controllo sull'unica alleata che possedeva. E, a differenza di Mozu, Kirisame non si sarebbe fatta comprare e non sarebbe scesa a patti per i propri scopi. No, lei era un animo puro e onesto, corruzione e ruffianerie varie non avrebbero funzionato.  
-Non avrai mica intenzione di tradire il Grande Capo, vero, ragazzina?- sibilò in un impeto di rabbia.  
Kirisame sgranò gli occhi, la scomoda verità che aveva sempre respinto ancor prima che la sua mente la concepisse finalmente riuscì ad aver ragione sul beneficio del dubbio sul quale si era cullata, sulla sua incondizionata fedeltà. Era lì, palese in tutta la sua bruttezza.  
-Molto tempo fa... - disse seria -Il Gran Capo mi raccontò di una regola tramandata di generazione in generazione, secondo cui non bisogna mai abusare del potere del raggio pietrificante su una vasta area... - strinse ancora i pugni, sputando infine ciò che pensava, che fosse quasi blasfemo non aveva più importanza, non poteva trattenersi oltre. -Quello che vuole fare, ministro, va ben oltre i limiti del normale ed è chiaramente un abuso!-  
Ibara trattenne il respiro, gli occhi velati dall'oscurità che gli tingeva il cuore.  
-Questa è davvero la volontà del Grande Capo?- lo incalzò la giovane guerriera, inchiodandolo con lo sguardo alla verità. Occhi grandi, pieni di onore e fierezza, di giustizia, i suoi. Occhi che lo costringevano a specchiarsi, mettendolo di fronte alla nerezza della sua anima. Non che credesse di essere nel giusto, ma lo sgomento per l'essere stato scoperto fu ridicolamente insopportabile. Mentre cercava rapide parole per distogliere quello sguardo e riguadagnare il controllo, si levò alta una voce tonante.  
 ** _-Ehiii! Guardate un po' qui!-_**  
Una voce che riconobbe con rabbia, poiché era la stessa che l'aveva assordato sulla Rupe dell'Oceano Piangente. Tutti si voltarono a guardare da chi provenisse e perché. Sull'isola, un folto gruppetto di persone correva, trasportando qualcosa di parecchio ingombrante.  
"NO!" urlò mentalmente l'uomo "Non può essere!"  
Uno di quei maledetti mocciosi correva trasportando come un peso piuma la prova dei suoi crimini, la testata d'angolo e tallone d'Achille al tempo stesso del suo castello di menzogne.  
"Sta' zitto! Sta' zitto!" ordinò mentalmente incenerendo con lo sguardo il giovane maledetto "Sta' zitto! ZITTOZITTOZITTOZIT" _**-IL GRANDE CAPO È UNA STATUA!-**_  
Quelle parole furono scandite con ancora più forza, distruggendo in un solo istante ogni sua macchinazione.  
-Lord Ibara... cosa significa questo?- lo interrogò Kirisame, portando le mani dietro la schiena per afferrare le armi da lancio.  
Ibara però reagì più in fretta.  
-1 metro. 1 secondo.- disse scagliandole contro l'arma pietrificante. Vedendosela volare contro Kirisame spalancò gli occhi e scattò per sfuggirle, ma nonostante la sua velocità non vi riuscì in quel minuscolo lasso di tempo.  
 ** _-Maledetto! Ibara maledetto!-_** urlò ferita, mentre la luce della pietrificazione l'avvolgeva e il suo corpo mutava rapido in pietra, risparmiando solo le lacrime di rabbia con cui malediva Ibara e il suo tradimento e con essi la vergogna per la propria devota cecità. Nel buio del guscio di pietra continuò a maledirlo, precipitando ignara in mare. Il tonfo fra i flutti giunse alle orecchie del ministro come a quelle di Ukyo, il cui sangue era gelato già da prima, da quando aveva captato quelle poche parole.  
-Metri... e secondi... - mormorò con le labbra tremanti. Il terribile suono della pietrificazione e il rumore sordo di Kirisame che si scontrava con l'acqua dell'oceano furono solo una terribile conferma di quanto aveva sentito. Lo sguardo di tutti non riusciva a lasciare la Perseus, sulla cui prua Ibara si ergeva fiero e solitario, silente avvoltoio.  
-Ehi, qualcuno è appena sbarcato!- esclamò d'un tratto Suika e afferrò il cannocchiale. -Qualcuno sta correndo, sembra... - strizzò gli occhi -Sembra disperato!-  
-Ibara è rimasto sulla nave, allora chi... - fece Yo.    
-È un omone grande e grosso con uno strano copricapo!- rispose la bambina.  
-Ooarashi!- esclamò Amaryllis sputando quel nome come se le avessero appena dato un pugno allo stomaco. -Non è possibile! Ooarashi non fugge mai di fronte a nulla... cosa... No!- il gelo la pervase -Quel percorso porta direttamente al centro dell'isola!- esclamò con foga.  
-Al centro?- ripeté Soyuz.  
-Vuole avvolgere davvero tutta l'isola?!- Ukyo spalancò gli occhi, costernato, per poi assottigliare lo sguardo -È... malato... - disse fra sé prima di ordinare: -Taiju! Usa la tua voce tonante per- l'altro lo anticipò. Aveva già capito. Urlò la terribile scoperta con quanto fiato aveva in gola.  
 _ **-Fermate Ooarashi! È lui che ha Medusa!-**_  
L'urlo si propagò ai quattro angoli dell'isola. Lo sentirono gli abitanti, lo sentirono Mozu e Hyoga, lo sentì il gruppo di Senku. I membri del battle team, scattarono immediatamente all'inseguimento del guerriero. Anche gli altri membri del Regno della Scienza tentarono di dare manforte, ma gli altri soldati del regno della pietrificazione si pararono dinnanzi a loro. Dal loro punto di vista proteggevano l'isola dagli invasori e spianavano la strada al loro guerriero più forte. Non avevano idea, davvero non avevano idea di cosa stesse accadendo in realtà. Forte del suo "potere miracoloso" Ooarashi riuscì a sfuggire agli sforzi combinati di Kinrou, Nicky e Magma.  
Senku e gli altri riuscirono ad aggirare le guardie in qualche modo e continuarono l'inseguimento. La distanza fra loro e il gruppo di testa era comunque troppa, figurarsi il fermare Ooarashi. Ma non potevano stare fermi ad aspettare la fine!  
-Cosa possiamo fare?!- esclamò Ryusui -Fuggire verso il mare è troppo tardi.-  
-Possiamo solo sperare che gli altri fermino Ooarashi?- rispose Gen, che si reggeva a lui -Possiamo davvero fare solo questo?-  
Senku, sorretto da Chrome pensava e ripensava.  
Quanto tempo era rimasto?  
Quanti minuti avevano prima che il raggio si attivasse?  
"Probabilmente vorrà raggiungere il centro dell'isola per inglobarla tutta, quindi... se l'isola è grande sui 4 chilometri... abbiamo sì e no 15 minuti... "  
Si sforzò di farsi venire in mente una qualche idea delle sue, ma invano.  
"Che cosa possiamo fare? Che mosse abbiamo da giocare?!" pensava a sua volta Chrome "Sono uno scienziato, DEVO fare qualcosa!"  
Pensò e ripensò.  
"La scienza è riproducibile." gli aveva detto Senku.  
Con la mente tornò al primo attacco del raggio verde della pietrificazione. Quando la nave era stata inghiottita dalla luce, Ukyo aveva cercato di abbattere il dispositivo con una freccia, Ryusui aveva fatto la sua mossa disperata calciando via Suika, lui, invece, era rimasto immobile. Non per la paura. Persino in quel terribile momento, la sua mente curiosa l'aveva costretto a stare fermo e osservare, teorizzare.  
E ciò che aveva visto...  
-Senku... - disse all'amico, fra un ansimo e l'altro -Forse c'è qualcosa che possiamo fare.-  
Lo scienziato più esperto spalancò gli occhi.  
-Cosa?-  
-Quando sono stato vittima di quella luce assurda, sono riuscito a vedere l'intero fenomeno dalla prima fila. Così l'ho misurato.- il moro sorrise in un misto di soddisfazione e qualcosa che Senku non riuscì a decifrare bene. -Quando il raggio si espande, lo fa mantenendo una velocità costante. È questa la nostra unica possibilità.-  
Ciò detto, lasciò andare Senku e scattò in avanti per raggiungere Ryusui. Aveva agito impulsivamente, senza chiedere conferme. Aveva deciso di agire perché era convinto di fare la cosa giusta. Stava crescendo esponenzialmente da quando Senku lo aveva conosciuto, non aveva bisogno delle sue imbeccate per far funzionare il cervello.  
Il capitano vide l'altro correre verso di lui con urgenza ed un sorrisetto nervoso da un orecchio all'altro.  
-Hai la faccia di uno che ha un piano, eh, Chrome?- esclamò con un ghigno speranzoso.  
-Esatto!- replicò quello, quasi esaltato -È il piano più assurdo e pericoloso di sempre!-  
-Posso tirarmene fuori?- domandò Gen con la mano alzata, venendo ovviamente ignorato. Chi erano loro per dire di no ai piani assurdi, pericolosi e spacca schiena? Erano il Regno del Masochismo Cronico, altroché!  
-Se ci permetterà di vincere, nessun membro del Regno della Scienza avrà la minima esitazione!- rispose il biondo schioccando le dita.  
-Eccoli!- esclamò Gen, indicando, anche se ancora lontano, il gruppo di Kinrou che lottava per fermare Ooarashi. Come assistendo ad un miracolo videro Taiju sbucare dalla boscaglia con le ali ai piedi. Il giovane si lanciò su Ooarashi abbrancandogli le gambe e i due caddero nella polvere a pochi metri dal cratere al centro dell'isola. Il guerriero si ribellò con tutte le sue forze, ma la presa del più giovane era ferrea e resistente. Persino più resistente di quella dei tre che lo avevano atterrato prima. Troppo, persino per lui, il guerriero più forte.  
-Che razza di forza possiedi?!- urlò disperato -Dannazione, ero quasi arrivato!-  
-Presto, toglietegli il dispositivo pietrificante!- ordinò Ukyo raggiungendo i due.  
-Dobbiamo lanciarlo lontano da qui!- gli fece eco Amaryllis.  
Yo e Soyuz si gettarono su Ooarashi per strapparglielo dalle mani, ma quando gli afferrò il polso lo sceriffo si accorse che -Non ce l'ha! Che diavolo succede?! Dov'è Medusa!?-  
Ooarashi si divincolò. Era fradicio d'acqua marina e sudore, sporco di terra, gli occhi spalancati per il terrore, l'ombra di se stesso.  
 ** _-Fuori dai piedi! Il ministro Ibara ha detto che se avessi raggiunto il centro dell'isola non sarei stato pietrificato!-_**  
Il terrore pervase tutti. Dallo stomaco di Ooarashi si udì distintamente un sinistro rumore.  
Il rumore di Medusa che si attivava.  
  
 _Ibara si avvicinò ad Ooarashi con l'arma della pietrificazione in mano._  
 _-Lord... Ibara?-_  
 _-2000 metri, 15 minuti.- pronunciò, prima di ficcare l'arma in bocca al guerriero e costringerlo ad inghiottirla. Se Ooarashi non fosse stato in preda allo shock, probabilmente non ci sarebbe riuscito. Dopotutto, era idiota e sacrificabile, ma in termini di forza fisica, nessuno poteva competere con lui. Forse solo Mozu e Kirisame.  
-Che sta... - Ooarashi si strinse la gola in un gesto dettato dal puro terrore.  
-È l'unico modo per sconfiggere gli invasori.- gli disse Ibara, con calma, nel modo più tranquillizzante possibile -Corri verso il centro dell'isola, lì non sarai pietrificato.-_  
 _E Ooarashi corse._  
 _Corse perché la paura lo costrinse a credere a quelle assurde parole senza analizzarle._  
  
-Non è... possibile... - Ukyo strinse i denti.  
Tutti i loro sforzi...  
Il raggio si espanse, pietrificando Ooarashi per primo ed in successione tutti quelli a lui più vicini.  
"No! Non è finita!" pensò Ukyo "Devo assolutamente dire a tutti quello che ho scoperto, devo... "  
Le sue dita iniziarono a pietrificarsi, ma prima che la pietra lo imprigionasse completamente, l'arciere riuscì a gridare: -Voce! Spazio! Tempo!-  
La sua voce non era potente come quella di Taiju, ma a quella distanza il messaggio arrivò a destinazione prima della luce, giungendo a Senku, come a Ryusui, che come gli altri aveva assistito a tutto senza poter fare nulla. Con lo sguardo corrucciato, il capitano si calò il cappello sugli occhi.  
-Grazie, Ukyo.- disse, poi si rivolse a Chrome e agli altri con impeto schioccando le dita -Forza, facciamolo!-  
Senku era rimasto immobile, mentre il mondo scorreva verso la fine dinnanzi ai suoi occhi. Immobile, sconvolto, ma non sconfitto. Pensava, la sua mente correva alla velocità del raggio di Medusa per trovare una soluzione. Correva però troppo veloce perché potesse afferrare i suoi stessi pensieri.  
Gen si strinse nella giacca, le mani tremanti.  
Aveva paura, era ovvio no?  
Essere pietrificati era orribile e stavolta c'era persino un pazzo psicopatico che li avrebbe fatti a pezzi mentre erano inermi.  
"Ma solo se il pazzo in questione vincerà." pensò serio e con delicatezza si separò da Ryusui per raggiungere Senku.  
-Senkuchan.- il mentalista lo riportò nel mondo concreto posandogli la mano sulla spalla e quando Senku lo fissò interrogativo, lui gli fece un cenno con la mano perché vedesse che nessuno di loro si era ancora arreso. Tutti aspettavano le direttive di Chrome: avrebbero fatto il loro dovere ancora una volta.  
-Il resto è nelle tue mani!- gli disse Gen, dandogli un bacio a fior di labbra.  
Poi raggiunse gli altri, lasciandolo di sasso.  
Ovviamente la battuta spontanea della sua mente lo avrebbe fatto ridere a crepapelle se non fosse stato che di lì a poco sarebbe stato tramutato davvero in una statua.  
-E-ehi!- esclamò (era imbarazzato? Gen sogghignò all'idea) -Dannazione, non comportarti come se stessi per morire!-  
-Senku!- lo richiamò Chrome afferrandolo -Tu sei l'unico in grado di sconfiggere Medusa! Grazie alla tua mente e ai tuoi ragionamenti scientifici!-  
Lo scienziato trattenne il respiro, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Chrome, in cui ardeva ancora la speranza e la volontà di combattere, così come ardeva negli occhi di tutti quanti i loro compagni. Persino in quelli di Gen, che aveva visto persi, disperati e gonfi di lacrime in quella maledetta notte. E neppure qualche ora prima, nella foresta, con Mozu.  
-Fuori il piano folle, scienziato Chrome!- esclamò, portandosi medio ed indice davanti al viso.  
Li avrebbe salvati tutti.  
Tutti.  
  
Mozu e Hyoga videro la luce del raggio tingere il cielo e diffondersi nella foresta. La contemplarono per lunghi secondi, finché non fu vicina, poi Mozu abbassò lo sguardo.  
-Non abbiamo scampo... - mormorò sconfitto -Ibara ha vinto... -  
-Forse... ma probabilmente per noi è finita in ogni caso.- convenne Hyoga con una punta di amarezza -Entrambe le fazioni ritengono che siamo delle carte troppo pericolose. Forse non verremo più risvegliati.-  
Nessuno gli vietava di sperare in una seconda chance, ma non voleva neppure illudersi. Eppure, si aggrappò a quella speranza, a quei "forse" più intensamente di quanto avrebbe creduto.   
-Credo di poter considerate questa la mia prima sconfitta in assoluto... proprio prima del gran finale... - sospirò Mozu, sorridendo all'uomo che era riuscito a sconfiggerlo come fosse un vecchio amico. -Senti un po', bel faccino, se dovessimo riuscire a liberarci, a proposito di tutti quei secoli di perfezionamento di cui mi hai parlato, mi piacerebbe imparare quella cosa della lancia tubulare.-  
Hyoga ricambiò il sorriso, anche se celato dietro la maschera, perciò parve come sempre imperscrutabile.  
-Come desideri. Fin quando avrai intenzione di farlo come si deve, le porte dello stile Owarikanryuu saranno sempre aperte. Ma chiamami ancora "bel faccino" e sai dove andrà a finire la mia lancia?-  
-Ora che ci penso, la ragazza nella gabbia con te... -  
-No!- lo interruppe secco Hyoga, prima che la luce, e con essa la pietra, ammutolisse ogni cosa.

  
Il cuore di Ibara traboccò di stomachevole goduria quando tutta l'isola fu avvolta dalla luce verdescente del Raggio Pietrificante, spazzando via le vite degli invasori e dei testimoni, spazzando via tutti i suoi problemi. Alzò le braccia al cielo in un delirio di onnipotenza, le sue viscere ribollenti di gioia, il corpo scosso da un orgasmo dei sensi:  aveva vinto.


	11. Gli ultimi sopravvissuti

**_ Capitolo 11:  _ **

**_Gli ultimi sopravvissuti_ **

  
_Feel it right behind you, a grinning monster out to kill_   
_Feel it grow inside you, a burning flame and force of will_   
_Thoughts of a broken Earth in ev'ry corner of my mind_   
_A loveless world, devoid of life, is what you hope to leave behind_   
_Hear me crying_   
_[...]_   
_I'll turn your laughter into fear_

_(Day of Fate, Unmei no Hi, metal cover by Jonathan Young)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Una cappa di silenzio innaturale avvolgeva l'isola. Non si udiva un cinguettio, un latrato, un ruglio, un bramito... ogni creatura era rimasta muta al passaggio di quella luce catastrofica, percependone la pericolosità non solo con l'istinto. Ogni forma di vita restava nascosta, ignara che le vittime designate erano già state ghermite. Una risata agghiacciante infranse quel silenzio, uno sfogo trattenuto per decine e decine di anni di trame e loschi silenzi. Rideva, Ibara. Rideva sollevato e gioioso, perché tutti coloro che mettevano in pericolo il suo regno erano ormai fredda pietra, a cominciare dagli stregoni, per finire con quella variabile impazzita di Mozu.  
Come se non avesse mai saputo che quel bastardello non vedeva l'ora di fargli la pelle a sua volta.  
Ma lui era prudente ed ingegnoso, non aveva mai abbassato la guardia, neppure con gli individui più deboli, figurarsi con uno del suo calibro.  
E grazie a ciò era rimasto l'unico sopravvissuto.  
Almeno sull'isola.  
Eccetto le persone evacuate, gran parte degli abitanti era ormai mutata in pietra. Parecchi danni collaterali, constatò, attraversando uno dei villaggi.  
-Un vero spreco.- disse, quasi rimproverandosi, nell'osservare la statua di una giovane donna il cui terrore era stato immortalato dal raggio pietrificante. Ibara ne carezzò le forme sinuose scorrendo le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
-Che peccato...uno splendido fisico a clessidra...- sghignazzò -Dovrei esserne dispiaciuto e invece no!- esclamò giulivo -Gli stregoni possiedono la cura per la pietrificazione!- continuò, abbandonandosi il villaggio e la fanciulla alle spalle, a cuor leggero. -Se anche non dovesse essercene abbastanza, potrei sempre risvegliarli e costringerli a produrne dell'altra.-  
Doveva avere quella miracolosa pozione a tutti i costi!  
Avrebbe avuto ancora più potere sull'isola!  
Sarebbe stato considerato un Dio, col potere di mutare in pietra in una mano e quello di restituire la vita nell'altra!  
Continuò a fantasticare seguendo il sentiero per il cratere al centro dell'isola, perché di certo avevano inseguito invano Ooarashi fin lassù, finché non trovò le statue degli stranieri.  
-Che strano... -  
Rimase perplesso ad osservarli: erano disposti in fila indiana e tutti tenevano un braccio sollevato sulla testa. La cosa che più lo impensierì, però, fu che sui loro volti non vi era lo stesso terrore degli abitanti dell'isola, né quello che vi aveva letto quando Kirisame li aveva pietrificati la prima volta.  
"Sarà perché conoscono il metodo per sciogliere la pietrificazione?" si chiese "No, non è solo questo... "  
Era speranza?  
Cosa li faceva sperare?  
Perché tenevano le braccia alzate?  
Era certo che questa cosa fosse fondamentale.  
L'occhio gli cadde su alcune statue.  
C'era il moccioso che aveva catturato nella foresta e più avanti un altro, con uno strano strumento sul viso.  
-È quel ghiaccio che non scioglie... sarà una decorazione?- si chiese incuriosito, picchiettando col dito sul vetro. Lo sguardo del giovane dietro di esso era serio e fiero. Il taglio degli occhi e il suo viso gli ricordavano quelli di -Ginchan... sì, somigli davvero molto a

_Era profondamente dispiaciuto per il non essere riuscito a divertirsi con quel peperino maschiaccio. Ecco come si sentiva Ibara mentre alcuni soldati calavano le statue delle due intruse dal tetto della capanna del Grande Capo. Il vecchio ministro lasciò per un attimo perdere il curioso orecchino posseduto dalla ragazza più forte e si rammaricò della mancata occasione con quella peste chiassosa di Gin._   
_"Ma dopotutto non c'era altra scelta." pensò rivolto alla statua mentre faceva scorrere la mano sui suoi abiti e ne constatava le forme, con la scusa della perquisizione._   
_Una magra consolazione. Però..._   
_Aggrottò le sopracciglia, rendendosi conto di_

LUI!- ruggì spingendo a terra la statua con rabbia.  
Forse troppa rabbia.  
Evidentemente era stato toccato da quell'inganno più di quanto credesse. Il suo giudizio era stato annebbiato e non si era accorto di una cosa così... così stupida.  
Ma ora quell'onta era stata soffocata dalla roccia e si sarebbe premurato che finisse in polvere.  
"O forse potrei dare un altro tipo di lezione a Ginchan... " pensò maligno e vendicativo proseguendo il cammino verso la sommità del cratere, lasciandosi alle spalle la statua di Kinrou, le cui braccia si erano staccate nell'impatto col suolo. La giovane guardia non provò dolore alcuno, ma se anche l'avesse sentito, non sarebbe stato forte quanto quello provato nel credere anche solo per un attimo che suo fratello fosse morto.  
Incurante di tutto ciò, Ibara arrivò sulla cima del cratere e là, finalmente, trovò Ooarashi, attorniato dai nemici.  
-Qualcuno è riuscito a raggiungerlo! - esclamò sorpreso. Il colossale guerriero era, sì, idiota, ma sulla sua indiscussa forza non aveva dubbi. Chi fra quei mocciosi era stato capace di tanto?  
Li esaminò uno ad uno, per poi venire incatenato da due grandi e severi occhi.  
-Quel volto... -

_-DADDA!-_   
_Ibara trasalì e si voltò di scatto, la risata gli era morta in gola. Ai suoi piedi, due occhi grandi ed innocenti avevano osservato ogni cosa._   
_Avevano visto quando aveva raccolto l'opportunità che il destino gli aveva servito chinandosi sul Grande Capo e scandendo: -Due metri, un secondo.-_   
_Avevano visto la sua mano nodosa strappare l'arma pietrificante dal collo della statua._   
_Avevano visto, eppure non dovevano trovarsi lì!_   
_Un bambino, il principe ereditario gattonava ai suoi piedi verso la statua, articolando versetti infantili._   
_-Da... dadda!-_   
_"Non è possibile! Il Capo doveva essere solo? Che ci fa il marmocchio qui?!"_   
_-Dadda?-_   
_Il piccolo parve incupirsi, percependo che qualcosa non andava._   
_-Da... dda?- piagnucolò._   
_Ibara meditò rapido sul da farsi._   
_"Per tramandare le 100 storie, per generazioni i Grandi Capi hanno sposato donne dalla memoria eccezionale, perciò, questo bambino, seppur piccolo, è in grado di ricordare tutto ciò che vede."_   
_La soluzione gli balenò chiara e spietata, ma Ibara non vide la crudeltà in essa. Non gli interessava minimamente di avere di fronte un bambino o un anziano. Contava solo se stesso._   
_-Neonato o meno, sei un testimone.- disse sollevando gli artigli sul capo del piccolo. -Principe Soyuz.-_   
_No._   
_Doveva essere un lavoro pulito._   
_Mise davanti al piccolo l'arma della pietrificazione, ma prima che potesse attivarla, una figura minuta si frappose fra loro e, afferrato il bambino lo strappò a quel destino._   
_-Ministro Ibara, non glielo permetterò!- esclamò la giovane donna correndo per uscire dalla capanna. Ibara era sconvolto e spiazzato, ma pronto di spirito. Raccolta l'arma si diede subito all'inseguimento, chiedendosi perché lei si trovasse lì! Perché la moglie del Capo era tornata? Il viaggio fra i villaggi doveva continuare ancora per alcuni giorni allora perché?_   
_Riuscì a mettersi fra lei e l'uscio della capanna tagliandole le vie di fuga. La sacerdotessa fu per gridare aiuto, ma il ministro l'anticipò._   
_-Guardie! Guardie!- urlò -Tradimento!-_   
_Lasciò che la sacerdotessa fuggisse e le aizzò le guardie contro._   
_-La sacerdotessa ha rapito il principe!-_   
_Rimase ad osservare col cuore in gola mentre ella fuggiva a perdifiato stringendo il bambino al petto, proteggendo entrambi dalle frecce e dalle lance dei soldati._   
_Riuscì a scappare, ma, Ibara n'era certo, sarebbe morta nell'oceano di lì a poco e con lei il principe._   
_Eppure..._

-Per venti lunghi anni... - disse rivolto alla statua -Per venti lunghi anni ho temuto che fossi miracolosamente scampato alla morte nell'oceano, ma mi sono preoccupato per nulla. Sei sopravvissuto e tornato qui dopo tutto questo tempo solo per fare la fine del tuo stupido padre, principe Soyuz. Goditi questo sonno eterno.-  
Ciò, detto, lo scagliò a terra, con uno slancio guidato dal giubilo che lo colmava. In preda all'euforia, si lasciò andare all'ennesima risata isterica e afferrata un pesante masso tornò verso Ooarashi per scagliarglielo addosso e mandarlo in frantumi.  
L'arma pietrificante, quel meraviglioso e pericoloso gingillo era lì, fra i frammenti dello stomaco del guerriero. Ibara la raccolse con le punte degli artigli e la alzò trionfale al cielo.  
Stava ancora crogiolandosi della benedizione di quell'arma, quando con la coda dell'occhio scorse qualcosa che catturò immediatamente la sua attenzione.  
Qualcosa che stonava profondamente.  
-Impronte?- mormorò chinandosi ad osservare il terreno.  
Nitide orme umane fuggivano verso la foresta. Troppo fresche per essere casuali.  
"Possibile che qualcuno sia stato così veloce da sfuggire al raggio pietrificante da quella distanza?!"  
Non era possibile e lo sapeva benissimo. Conosceva l'arma e i suoi tempi, la conosceva alla perfezione, non era possibile, ma allora cos'erano quelle tracce?!  
Che qualcuno fosse davvero scampato?  
Quei maledetti conoscevano un trucco dietro l'altro, la cosa a pensarci bene non avrebbe dovuto stupirlo, ma... era davvero possibile? Col cuore appesantito da rinnovata inquietudine, il ministro seguì la scia d'impronte nella foresta. Un leggero venticello faceva frusciare le fronde degli alberi, ma a parte ciò non vi erano altri suoni di sorta.  
Almeno finché non sentì il ronzio.  
Fu allora che trovò il bizzarro carro degli stranieri immobile sul sentiero.  
Il ronzio pareva provenire da esso, dal suo interno. Ibara ci si avvicinò con circospezione, incuriosito. Il rumore era lo stesso prodotto dall'orecchino. Un rumore crepitante, leggermente differente da quello del fuoco. L'uomo rimase all'esterno ad ammirare la struttura del mezzo, chiedendosene il reale utilizzo, considerato che non sembrava uno strumento bellico, quanto una sorta di dispensa. I ripiani al suo interno contenevano svariati materiali, ma suppose che non si trattasse neppure di una dispensa. Era più un quartiere generale su ruote. Non aveva mai visto ruote simili...  
"Che stupendo gioiellino... posso giudicarlo anche solo vedendone pochi componenti... " si disse scorrendo le mani nodose lungo gli stipiti in legno dell'entrata. "Può correre veloce sul terreno e navigare per mare... lo voglio. Lo voglio assolutamente!" pensò ardendo di desiderio, anche se la parte razionale di sé lo ammoniva che era meglio distruggerlo.  
Ma lui non l'ascoltava mai quando si trattava di ottenere qualcosa.  
Avere = Potere  
Il crepitante ronzio si udì più forte di prima. La sua fonte era proprio lì, davanti a lui, celata nell'oscurità che puzzava di trappola.  
Ibara aguzzò la vista per scorgere qualcosa.  
Poi la voce parlò.  
 ** _-Cinque metri. Un secondo.-_**  
Le budella gli si serrarono e contorsero di colpo mentre il sangue gli si gelava nelle vene. D'istinto scagliò via l'arma che rotolò a terra tintinnando.  
Ibara ansimò nervosamente, il sudore che gli grondava copioso dalla fronte.  
Nulla accadde.  
La voce parlò di nuovo.  
 _ **-Che strano,-**_ disse, divertita _ **-pensavo funzionasse. Che Ukyo abbia sentito male?-**_  
Uno sbuffo.  
La voce non veniva più solo dal carro. Ibara alzò la testa di scatto e cercò di capire da dove provenisse.  
 _ **-Nah, probabilmente bisogna essere estremamente vicini quando si da il comando.-**_  
Dalla folta vegetazione, emerse una bizzarra creatura.  
-T-tu... tu...-  
No, non era una creatura.  
Era lo stregone con quegli assurdi capelli verdi e gli occhi rossi! Quello che Mozu avrebbe dovuto uccidere insieme al moccioso bicolore!  
Portava sulle spalle esili uno strano apparecchio dall'aria molto pesante e teneva in mano un cono uguale a quello intravisto dentro il carro. Non gli ci volle molto per fare due più due: la voce veniva trasmessa dall'uno all'altro.  
Ma come?  
"Che stregoneria è mai questa?!"  
-Ehilà, Ibara, perché quella brutta cera?-  
-Tu... Come hai fatto... ?- riuscì a chiedere riprendendo fiato.  
Il ragazzetto rise maligno.  
-Oh, mi spiace che le cose non siano andate esattamente secondo i tuoi piani.- lo derise -Se vuoi ti concedo la rivincita. Scienza contro Medusa, uno scontro fra i capi delle due forze principali!-  
 _ **-Come hai fatto?!-**_ ripeté di nuovo il vecchio, gli occhi iniettati di sangue e la voce gracchiante **_-Cosa contro cosa? T-Tu dovresti essere pietrificato!-_**  
Senku scrollò le spalle.  
-Già, in effetti lo sono stato.- rispose -Per 3700 anni e un breve istante.-

_-Cosa posso fare? Cosa posso fare?-_   
_Queste parole rimbalzavano nella mente di Senku come elettroni impazziti sul fondo di una beuta. L'immagine di un piano decente non voleva saperne di prendere forma._   
_Come contrastare il raggio?_   
_Con il fluido della resurrezione, ovvio._   
_Ma come usarlo?_   
_Lanciarlo?_   
_Immergerci il dito?_   
_Non aveva mai provato a farlo, quali sarebbero state le conseguenze?_   
_Probabilmente gli si sarebbe staccato._   
_Cosa poteva fare? Cosa poteva fare?_   
_Le vite di tutti fra le mani. Le vite di tutti fra le mani._   
_Pensieri impazziti, incapaci di concretizzarsi in idee._   
_Era il panico?_   
_Non poteva permettere che l'avesse vinta su di lui, che cancellasse e rendesse inutilizzabile la sua arma più potente._   
_Le vite di tutti erano nelle sue mani!_   
_Quella era l'unica cosa che gli era chiara, e anche quella che lo stava turbando maggiormente, almeno finché Chrome non l'aveva riscosso scattando in avanti._   
_E i pensieri si erano riordinati, quasi come una stregoneria._   
_-Fuori il piano folle, scienziato Chrome!- esclamò rinfrancato, portandosi medio e indice davanti al viso._   
_-Dobbiamo metterci tutti in fila a una distanza fissa!- replicò prontamente l'altro._   
_Ryusui rise e ordinò: -Avete sentito? Mettevi tutti alla stessa distanza rispetto a chi avete davanti!-_   
_Gli altri obbedirono senza fare storie. Senku sentì chiaro e forte il legame "inspiegabile" di fiducia che si palesava ogni volta che affrontavano una crisi._   
_Tutti insieme._   
_-Allungate un braccio davanti a voi!- continuò Chrome dando l'esempio -E quando sentirete la punta delle dita tramutarsi in pietra, alzate l'altro per segnalarlo a chi avete dietro!-_   
_Senku comprese cos'avesse in mente. Era un piano folle, quasi suicida, ma non poté non sorridere orgoglioso mentre il compagno scienziato continuava a spiegare, infervorato._   
_-Tramite i nostri segnali, Senku riuscirà a capire la velocità del raggio e la sfrutterà per calcolare il momento esatto in cui arriverà da lui!-_   
_Sì, aveva le loro vite fra le mani, ma Chrome, Ryusui, tutti loro, stavano aiutandolo a reggerne il peso._   
_Medusa toccò la punta delle dita di Chrome e in un soffio il giovane venne trasformato in pietra. Ma il suo essere il primo permise a Ryusui di stimare e riferire la velocità del raggio._   
_-Ohoh! Non c'è ombra di dubbio che Senku riuscirà a liberarci dalla pietrificazione.- esclamò Kaseki._   
_-Quindi dipenderà tutto da questi nostri segnali, che ti serviranno per fare degli strani calcoli, eh?- fece Nicky -Ma l'unico in grado di riuscire a farli sei solo tu, vero, Senku?!-_   
_-Eccoti i nostri segnali! Cercheremo di essere il più preciso possibile!- disse serio Kinrou -Questo è il massimo che siamo in grado di fare... sarà il nostro ultimo compito!!-_   
_E poi Magma, col suo personalissimo modo d'incoraggiare gli altri._   
_-Waaaah!- urlò -Distruggi quel raggio anche da parte nostra, ok?! Altrimenti ti distruggo io, stecchino!!-_   
_Urla d'incoraggiamento, non di disperazione._   
_Fiducia._   
_Fu questa che arrivò a Senku._   
_-Che brutto modo per pietrificarsi di nuovo dopo 3700 anni... - mormorò Gen. Avrebbe voluto fuggire. Ogni fibra del suo corpo lo supplicava di andarsene da lì a gambe levate. "Sì, è proprio questo che provai quel giorno, quando tutto è diventato buio... "_   
_Ancora una volta, il buio._   
_(Idiota, chi ha detto che perderemo?)_   
_Solo che questa volta, sarebbe stato diverso._   
_Alzò la mano, offrendola al raggio._   
_-E adesso, Senkuchan, pensaci tu.-_   
_La pietra lo divorò e Senku dovette costringersi a pensare nuovamente. Era importante, in quel momento più che mai, che non cedesse, mentre il mostro verde incombeva su di lui, l'ultimo sopravvissuto._   
_Rifletté._   
_C'erano parecchi metri di distanza fra lui e Gen, aveva ancora qualche secondo di tempo prima di essere raggiunto._   
_"Ryusui ha stimato la velocità del raggio a circa 40 Km/h, ma col metodo dei minimi quadrati posso stimarla a 36. Perciò ho circa 5 secondi e mezzo prima di essere colpito. L'ampolla pesa 300 g circa... la resistenza dell'aria vale 0,21 kg/m e l'accelerazione di gravità è pari a 9,8 m/s. Se lancio in alto l'ampolla a 33 km/h, raggiungerà l'altezza massima di 3 metri in 0,72 secondi. Lanciarla più in alto mi darebbe più margine, ma se poi la mancassi, sarebbe finita." pensò in pochi istanti "Ok, vada per 3 metri. Così in caduta libera mi colpirà esattamente dopo... 1,8 secondi! O la va o la spacca! Devo lanciare il liquido della resurrezione a 3 metri di altezza al momento giusto. Un attimo di anticipo e il liquido mi bagnerebbe prima di essermi trasformato in pietra, un attimo di ritardo e verrei trasformato prima di poterlo lanciare in aria. Una minima imprecisione e saremo condannati. Cinque secondi. È essenziale ora, contare alla massima precisione."_   
_5_   
_L'ironia della sorte gli strappò l'ennesimo ghigno._   
_Gli sarebbe venuta una paresi facciale a forza di ghignare..._   
_4_   
_"Tutto qui? Si da il caso che negli ultimi 3700 anni non abbia fatto altro che affinare diligentemente la mia capacità di contare."_   
_3_   
_2_   
_1_   
_Lanciò l'ampolla e questa danzò nell'aria, mentre le dita del ragazzo iniziavano a pietrificarsi. Era il Try & Error più rischioso su cui aveva fatto affidamento. Sudò freddo, sperando, mentre la pietra risaliva lungo il suo braccio. Una sensazione che rammentava ancora fresca sulla carne. Un secondo e ottanta decimi, la boccetta s'infranse sul suo palmo e il fluido contrastò la corsa del raggio. La pelle tornò ad essere pelle e le ossa tornarono ossa. Il verde restituì al cielo l'azzurro e il silenzio calò sull'isola._   
_Il giovane scienziato ansimò e si ripulì in fretta e furia la mano sugli abiti. Purtroppo, l'acido nitrico l'aveva ustionata, ma lo sapeva e non gli importava, non aveva tempo per darci peso._   
_Guardò i suoi compagni, che lo aspettavano, in fila, come soldati._   
_"No. non sono soldati... " pensò. -A dopo, mentalista.- esclamò poi battendo il cinque all'altro e lo stesso fece con tutti gli altri: Magma, Kinrou, Nicky, Kaseki, Ryusui, Chrome..._   
_Risalendo sulla montagna trovò Ukyo, Suika, Yo, Amaryllis, Soyuz e Taiju. Anche loro avevano confidato in lui._   
_E poi vide Ooarashi._   
_Medusa non era da nessuna parte, perciò, dato che Ibara era ancora sulla Perseus (probabilmente a ridersela alla grande), il raggio pietrificante non poteva che essere..._   
_-Nel suo stomaco.- rabbrividì. Come recuperarla? Tanto per, tentò di spaccare la statua col taglio della mano, ma invano. Piuttosto si ruppe la mano con la statua._   
_Gli inconvenienti del Try & Error..._   
_Avrebbe dovuto usare una pesante pietra, ma non ci riuscì, non con la sua maledetta forza. Perché sarebbe stato troppo facile recuperare l'arma, nasconderla, aspettare che Ibara ci passasse vicino e poi fregarlo, no?_   
_-Ok... vada per il piano B... - borbottò, seccato. Il piano "Beccati questa"._   
_Udì una risata in lontananza, provenire dalla costa._   
_Un'altra corsa contro il tempo._   
_Per prima cosa, raggiunse il laboratorio mobile._

  
  


-Dopo essere fuggito a Mozu per quasi un giorno intero, è stato un gioco da ragazzi organizzarti questa piccola sorpresa, Ibara.- disse Senku, con la soddisfazione dipinta sul viso. Il ministro era a terra, incredulo, come se davanti a sé avesse non un moccioso gracilino, ma un orrido spettro.  
"I ruoli si sono ribaltati adesso, eh?" pensò il più giovane mentre i ricordi dell'uomo che teneva in ostaggio il mentalista, il SUO mentalista, si riaffacciavano alla memoria, freschi. Come se aspettassero semplicemente di tornare alla luce.  
-Ora, io sono un umile scienziato,- continuò accennando col mento a Medusa -ma se mi fai penzolare davanti agli occhi quel gingillo pietrificante super tecnologico, mi istighi al millemila percento a prendermelo.-  
Le parole magiche di sottrazione di quanto era suo riscossero Ibara che si lanciò verso l'arma per riprendersela. Il resto avvenne tutto in pochi istanti. Senku sbuffò e saltò in avanti. Prima ancora che toccasse terra, il laboratorio mobile si mosse. Schizzò versò Ibara, le cui dita erano a pochi centimetri dall'arma pietrificante, e lo travolse, lasciando solo una nube di polvere.  
Come nel più classico e prevedibile film horror.  
Più o meno. Non è che il laboratorio avesse tutta quella velocità...  
Senku si scosse di dosso foglie e terriccio.  
-Mentre ti aspettavo, mi sono preso la libertà di costruire anch'io una cosetta super tecnologica.- disse -Ti sei appena scontrato con una macchina a pilota automatico!-  
Non gli giunse risposta, ovviamente.  
Ok, forse gli aveva fatto un po' più male del previsto...  
Chissà che avrebbe detto Gen nel vedere quella stregoneria, perché muovere un colosso del genere con la mente era impossibile, ma con la scienza... pur non possedendo i mezzi perduti di Google e Toyota, era riuscito nell'impresa. Di certo Rube Goldberg avrebbe apprezzato alla grande il trucchetto. E anche il mentalista, anche se, in fondo, si era trattato semplicemente di far passare un cavo di carbonio fra i rami in modo che saltandoci su spostasse il carro. Nessuna vera stregoneria, insomma, ma non era importante che Ibara sapesse. Per lui poteva anche giacere nell'ignoranza, l'importante era che giacesse.  
Senku si avvicinò all'arma pietrificante e la osservò. I riflessi della luce solare baluginavano debolmente, dando l'impressione che essa ricambiasse quello sguardo.  
"Questa è Medusa... " si disse.  
Meravigliosa, eccitante, un gingillo così piccolo in grado di sprigionare un potere tanto distruttivo. Un potere reale, che infrangeva le barriere tra fantasy e scienza. Sentì i brividi in tutto il corpo al solo pensiero di studiarlo, ma dovette reprimerli, lasciando che la razionalità a fatica spegnesse l'ardore.  
Doveva assicurarsi di essersi DAVVERO sbarazzato di Ibara.  
"Dov'è finito?" si chiese raccogliendo Medusa e guardando verso il laboratorio "Sarà stato schiacciato?"  
Nel dubbio: -Tre metri, tre se- Qualcosa di gelido gli penetrò il braccio, strappandogli un gemito di dolore e sorpresa. Ibara era di nuovo davanti a lui, in tutta la sua statura.  
-Ugh!-  
L'uomo lo colpì con un calcio e snudò gli artigli dalla ferita. Senku cadde a terra stringendosi il braccio.  
-Sei stato furbo, ma non troppo.- disse il ministro ripulendo gli artigli dal sangue.  
Ansimò, leggermente affaticato (aveva comunque la sua età, dopotutto), senza togliere gli occhi di dosso al giovane avversario, come ad incatenarlo sul posto.  
E considerato che era imprevedibile, non c'era da perderlo di vista neppure in quelle condizioni.  
-Sono più cauto di quanto tu creda.- spiegò strappandosi le vesti per rivelare un'armatura scheggiata di conchiglie.  
Senku spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso.  
-Ed essendo intimorito da quella tua arma coi proiettili, mi ero vestito per l'occasione.- continuò il vecchio, tronfio -Certo non avevo previsto una stregoneria del genere, ma ora ti rinnovo la sfida fra noi al vertice, mio giovane stregone. Allora, che ne pen-  
Il giovane stregone si era defilato, schizzando via e lasciandolo a parlare da solo come un mentecatto, nascondendosi di nuovo nel fitto della foresta.  
-... si.- Ibara rimase spiazzato -Tsk... un generale che volta le spalle al nemico non è che un codardo.- bofonchiò, forse un po' deluso, anche se lui non poteva certo fargli la predica. Le sue tattiche non erano mai troppo pulite.  
"Oh, beh, non andrà molto lontano nelle sue condizioni e con tutta quella roba che si porta dietro, gracilino com'è." si disse mettendosi all'inseguimento a passo normale, gustandosi il brivido della caccia dopo tanto tempo. Un po' come aveva fatto col moccioso coi capelli bicolori. Solo che per quello, una volta che l'aveva adocchiato, aveva semplicemente aspettato che gli andasse a sbattere contro.  
Per questo ratto non poteva usare lo stesso trucchetto, difficilmente avrebbe fatto retrofront per gettarglisi fra le braccia.  
Medusa tintinnò nell'aria, bramosa di mietere ancora, ma Ibara non la scagliò.  
"Mi ha volutamente attirato in questa foresta," constatò studiando le cime degli alberi più bassi e i loro rami intricati "perché se lanciassi l'arma qui, rischierebbe d'impigliarsi fra i rami."  
Vedendolo farsi sempre più vicino, Senku s'impanicò e gli scagliò contro le prime cose che gli capitarono fra le mani.  
-Va' via!- esclamò. Ibara schivò con facilità due ampolle, una delle quali s'infranse contro un tronco alle sue spalle e il suo misterioso liquido si riversò sulla pianta, danneggiandone la corteccia.  
"Stregoneria... " pensò reprimendo con un brivido. Continuò a camminare a passo più svelto verso il ragazzo, col sorriso maligno che si allargava ad ogni metro.  
-Davvero astuto... non stai fuggendo a gambe levate, stai preparando una qualche trappola, vero piccolo ratto?-  
"Maledizione, non ho nient'altro da tirargli!" pensò Senku. "Mentre Ibara conosce alla perfezione la topografia dell'isola!"  
Il nemico era sempre più vicino e la foresta stava finendo. Presto sarebbe stato allo scoperto, totalmente indifeso!  
-Mi dispiace dirtelo,- gli annunciò Ibara -ma sono io ad averne tesa una a te guidandoti-  
Senku puntò i piedi e frenò, terminando la corsa sul ciglio di uno strapiombo.  
-verso uno spazio più aperto.-  
Il giovane si voltò, ansimando pesantemente.  
Nessuna via di fuga.  
Niente più alberi a proteggerlo, nessun riparo. Il mare biancheggiava e urlava sotto di lui.  
Non aveva scampo.  
Ibara lo raggiunse, con tutta la calma del mondo.  
Senku gli puntò contro il ricevitore del cellulare.  
-Kukuku... preparati, questa è la mia arma stregata!- bluffò -È una freccia scientifica che spara un raggio dopo lo scoppio!-  
-Basta con le bugie.- lo ammonì Ibara agitando l'indice in segno di diniego. -Ti ho osservato. Quel dispositivo non è in grado di fare una cosa del genere. E se anche fosse così, l'avresti già utilizzata prima. Però, non sono così stupido da avvicinarmi ad uno stregone. Ripeto, sono più cauto di quel che credi. Ad ogni modo, prima di mettere la parola fine a questo scontro, permettermi di chiederti come ti chiami.-  
Un onore e un lusso per il nemico sconfitto?  
"Sì, come no. Sta guadagnando tempo per stimare la distanza." pensò Senku, ma rispose comunque -Mi chiamo Senku. Senku Ishigami.-  
Per un attimo lo scienziato sperò che il suo cognome risvegliasse qualcosa in Ibara, dopotutto, per quanto fosse un essere disgustoso, era pur sempre un discendente di suo padre. Ma non scorgeva elementi in lui che gli rammentassero Byakuya. Per quanto cercasse di scorgerne dei tratti, non vi era nulla, nulla di visibile. E forse fu meglio così.  
Come avrebbe potuto sopportare di vedere gli occhi di Byakuya stringersi nel gustarsi la vista del suo corpo ferito? O una voce simile alla sua pronunciare parole tanto velenose?  
Nella mente di Ibara, si risvegliò effettivamente qualcosa.  
"Senku Ishigami... "  
Che lui rammentasse, c'era una delle 100 storie intitolata proprio Senku Ishigami e Ishigami era anche il cognome di uno de fondatori del regno, prima della divisione, così riportava la storia. Anche Ibara cercò nel più giovane qualche vaga somiglianza con sé e con la gente dell'isola, ma non ne trovò. Non poteva sapere di non possedere con lui vincoli di sangue, ma la realtà era che anche se vi fossero stati, non li avrebbe comunque intravisti in lui, perché quella nuova consapevolezza lo aveva allarmato ancora di più. Non ci fu un risveglio di tenerezza, una gioia del cuore, un minimo di commozione a quella rivelazione. Solo paura.  
Se quel giovane stregone, così come il principe Soyuz era tornato per rivendicare diritti sulla sua isola, l'urgenza di toglierlo di mezzo era diventata impellente.  
-Ah, davvero?- domandò, quasi con sarcasmo -È stato un piacere averti conosciuto, mio caro Senku. Cinque metri, cinque secondi.-  
Medusa fu lanciata e volò in alto, sopra le loro teste.  
Senku Ishigami chinò il capo.  
Un rumore sconosciuto riempì l'aria e lo stregone sorrise, inchiodando l'altro con lo sguardo fiero e malandrino.  
Fu allora che Ibara capì di avere commesso un grosso, grossissimo, errore di valutazione.  
Da dietro le spalle dello scienziato, schizzò verso l'alto uno strano uccello, un qualcosa che Ibara non aveva mai visto, né potuto immaginare.  
Una risata assordante riecheggiò da sotto la rupe.

_Ryusui inspirò d'istinto tutto l'ossigeno che i suoi polmoni poterono ricevere. Avrebbe gridato "Grazie per avermi reso il primo umano ad essere stato resuscitato tre volte!" ma la prima cosa che i suoi occhi videro fu Senku che fuggiva disperatamente da Ibara. Ai propri piedi, i cocci di un'ampolla con ancora le tracce del fluido della resurrezione. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse accaduto mentre era pietrificato, ma gli bastò vedere il cellulare sulle spalle dell'altro per capire immediatamente il da farsi._   
_Si frugò fra gli abiti._

_(-Senku!- aveva esclamato Chrome mettendo qualcosa fra le mani dell'amico -Tu sei l'unico in grado di sconfiggere Medusa! Grazie alla tua mente e ai tuo ragionamenti scientifici!-_   
_-Ma questo... -_   
_Era uno degli orecchini ricetrasmittenti._   
_-Sulla rupe... -_   
_-Sì! L'ho raccolto dopo che Mozu lo ha gettato via.- aveva confermato l'altro -Pensavo ci sarebbe stato utile.-_   
_-Come al solito ci hai visto giusto, Re dei Materiali.-_   
_I due si erano scambiati un sorriso._   
_-Pensa tu a tutto, mi raccomando.-_   
_-Lo farò.- rispose._   
_Poi, prima che Medusa inghiottisse ogni cosa, Senku aveva passato a lui quell'orecchino.)_

_Ryusui indossò l'oggetto e si mosse rapido verso la sua destinazione. Il luogo scelto fin dall'inizio per la battaglia._   
_La Rupe dell'Oceano Piangente._   
**_-Il prossimo messaggio che riceverai, sarà il segnale d'attacco.-_ **   
_All'udire la voce di Senku, Ryusui si mise in posizione, le dita avide di scorrere sui comandi, il suo spirito tutt'uno con l'aria che li circondava._   
**_-Mi chiamo Senku. Senku Ishigami.-_ **

La risata continuava ad echeggiare, sovrastando gli altri rumori. Senku si ficcò un dito nell'orecchio, seccato.  
-Che casinista... - commentò, poi si rivolse nuovamente al nemico e gli annunciò -Ora che è in volo, noi ti sottrarremo Medusa!-  
 ** _-Beccati questa, Ibara!-_** urlò ancora Ryusui **_-Questo è il prodotto definitivo della conoscenza del Regno della Scienza! Il drone!!-_**  
Dopo tanti sforzi, dopo tanto penare, il piano del Regno della Scienza era stato portato a compimento. Il drone intercettò Medusa, imbrigliandola col cavo in fibra di carbonio.  
L'uomo biondo, quello a capo della nave, risalì dalla rupe con uno strano equipaggiamento. Ibara era troppo sconvolto per capire cosa stesse sbraitando. Ma capì che se non avesse agito subito, sarebbe stato tutto perduto, perciò con estrema rapidità di riflessi, afferrò la corda e cercò di tirare nuovamente verso di sé l'arma pietrificante.  
Senku e Ryusui afferrarono a loro volta il cavo e tirarono con tutte le loro forze.  
Il drone si trovò strattonato da ambe le parti, le due corde erano tese all'inverosimile, sul punto di spezzarsi. O di distruggere Medusa.  
-Tre secondi!- esclamò Senku fra i denti, con gli occhi che gli schizzavano fuori per lo sforzo.  
Per quanto fossero in due e Ryusui fosse ben piazzato, Ibara non era un semplice vecchio. Era un guerriero. Il suo corpo era scolpito e temprato e non voleva saperne di cedere. Erano quasi loro a venire trascinati da lui, che invece non si muoveva di un millimetro.  
Poco importava, anzi, meglio così.  
-Ehi, Ryusui, ricordati che questo tiro alla fune non è una sfida di forza!- raccomandò a mezza voce -Kukuku-  
L'altro rise a sua volta.  
-Non è necessario che puntualizzi l'ovvietà.-  
"2"  
Ibara intuì dai loro sguardi ciò che volevano fare e pensò di fare lo stesso.  
"1"  
-ORA!-  
Senku però, lo batté sul tempo.  
Lui e Ryusui lasciarono la presa e il drone schizzò all'indietro verso il nemico e con esso Medusa, che iniziò ad attivarsi davanti agli occhi sbarrati di Ibara.  
-Quando si tratta di contare, non commetto errori. 0.-  
Ancora una volta, però il vecchio guerriero mostrò una forte presenza di spirito scagliando il proprio copricapo contro l'arma e respingendola al mittente.  
Scoppiò a ridere nel gustandosi la vista dei volti increduli dei due mocciosi.  
-Pensavate davvero che con la mia cautela non avessi mai fatto alcuna prova di contrastare il dispositivo?- esclamò ergendosi oltre la luce verde. -Nemmeno io commetto errori. Soprattutto quando devo stimare una distanza. Reciterò un proverbio prima della vostra morte: coloro che credono di essere i più furbi, sono sempre i più facili da ingannare!- rise ancora -Voi pivelli non avevate alcuna chance contro la mia abilità e la mia scaltrezza!-  
-Ne sei sicuro?!-  
Ibara ebbe l'ennesimo infarto di quella lunga giornata quando Ryusui si scagliò verso di lui attraversando il raggio e finendone rapidamente pietrificato. Il vecchio guerriero lo schivò di un soffio e la statua s'infranse a terra, spargendo i pezzi del capitano tutt'intorno.  
 ** _-Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente, sciocco?!-_** urlò sconcertato -Come se il raggio pietrificante potesse essere sconfitto con la forza bruta!-  
Rise isterico ancora una volta e raccolse l'arma, di nuovo inattiva.  
Dopotutto se il suo nemico era imbecille, la cosa non poteva che dargli vantaggio.  
-Era inevitabile!- esclamò al culmine della gioia innalzando l'arma al cielo -Addio, una volta per tutte!- esclamò rivolto a Senku, che indietreggiò, terreo in volto.  
-In questa lunga battaglia,- riprese Ibara -il vincitore che resterà in piedi-  
S'interruppe.  
Attaccato all'arma pietrificante c'era l'orecchino che catturava le voci.  
-Non sarai tu. Azzeccato il tuo proverbio.-  
Il ministro volse lo sguardo e vide il ragazzo, Senku Ishigami, raccogliere il cilindro metallico per portarlo alla bocca.  
 ** _-Cinque metri. Un secondo.-_**  
Ibara spalancò gli occhi prendendo coscienza e spalancò la bocca in urlo acuto, mentre il raggio pietrificante si espandeva ancora, col suo inquietante suono. In un attimo, la luce verde gli strappò via tutto ciò per cui aveva lavorato nella sua vita. Restò solo, nel buio della pietra e sarebbe rimasto così finché la sua coscienza non si sarebbe spenta.  
All'esterno, alla luce, restò solo la statua di un uomo col volto contorto in una smorfia incredula di terrore.  
Cauto, come se quello potesse risvegliarsi miracolosamente, Senku si avvicinò alla statua e gli tolse Medusa dalle dita.  
Ce l'avevano fatta.  
Ora poteva sistemare ogni cosa.  
Tsukasa.  
Gen.  
Era finita.  
Un urlo liberatorio si levò dalla Rupe dell'Oceano Piangente.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riguardo alla ost... mi si è appiccicata questa. In realtà, mentre correggevo il cap canticchiavo la versione in italiano usata per db abridged e sono stata combattuta se usarla o meno. Non era rock o metal come le altre e venendo da un abridged poteva togliere serietà. Ma poi 'sti cazzi. Alla fine ho trovato una versione che veniva incontro all'esigenza di coerenza con gli altri capitoli, ma vi consiglio di sentire sia questa versione che quella di Marchese e Angeletti *^*  
> Passando al cap, spero vi sia piaciuto, è stata dura arrivare fino a qui. Avevo pensato di terminare la fic con l'arrivo di Hyoga ma... non ho resistito.  
> Il motivo di tanto ritardo non è stato solo uno. Forse il fatto che avevo due pg ostici come Senku e Ibara mi ha rallentato parecchio. Fidatevi, già Ibara mi sta abbastanza sul caz... lì, in più mi rendeva l'uscita del cap impossibile... ma io ti detesto proprio! XD  
> Per gran parte del cap volevo rendere il tutto seguendo il suo punto di vista, come narratore non onnisciente ma... sapendo già cosa sarebbe accaduto e sapendo che gran parte dei lettori lo aspettava e sapeva, era quasi inutile. Perciò, spero che il capitolo sia godibile. Cavolo, Ibara non fa che ridere o.o  
> Ho messo i flashback nei flashback fra parentesi (nel caso non si capisse).  
> Altri fastidiosi problemi hanno contribuito al rallentamento e alla revisione continua di questo capitolo... un parto... ma ora sento di esserne soddisfatta. Almeno così a caldo.  
> E il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo.  
> Tenete le dita incrociate, vi prego. M'impegnerò per finirne la correzione al più presto possibile!  
> Baciotti!!


	12. Risveglio

Vi lascio il link alla playlist della fic: [See no Hope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zv9zDC5HaKs&list=PL1qfXaPvYW74XL6g-UCjwltxzw3ufJWgR)

_**Capitolo 12: Risveglio** _

_   
  
_

_  
I call upon the name  
That tears another part  
My doubt will answer to your scars  
And fear will have no place  
No hold upon my heart  
Your light will terrify the dark  
_   
_ (Terrify the dark, Skillet) _   


  
  
  
  
  
  
Cadde a terra seduto, senza fiato, quasi incredulo.  
Aveva vinto.  
Avevano vinto!  
-Ce l'abbiamo fatta.- disse con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, ansimando, il volto imperlato di sudore. Quella gioia momentanea, però, fu stroncata dall'assordante silenzio. A Senku si contrasse lo stomaco in una morsa di consapevolezza.  
"Sono solo... " pensò tristemente e la spossatezza ebbe il sopravvento su di lui. Ricadde sdraiato sul fianco, in posizione fetale, troppo esausto anche per emettere un solo gemito.  
"Solo." pensò con lo sguardo vacuo "Sono di nuovo solo... "  
Come allora, al suo primo risveglio, nella solitudine, nel grande, immenso e impietoso mondo.  
Un trillo acuto e assordante lo fece sobbalzare comicamente e quasi si strozzò con la saliva.  
Fu con immane sollievo che afferrò il ricevitore.  
-Ehilà, Senku!- esclamò una voce allegra e dolce -Come ve la passate?-  
Lo scienziato sentì come se il peso di quella solitudine gli fosse tolto dalle spalle con una forza gentile. Sentì persino le lacrimucce pizzicargli gli occhi, ma chi se ne importava, in fondo.   
-Ruri... -  
Sorrise.  
Oltre l'oceano c'era qualcuno, qualcuno che li attendeva, qualcuno che era rimasto là, per loro, che in qualche modo aveva vegliato e pregato. E che pur non sapendolo, al momento giusto c'era stato per impedirgli di crollare ancora.  
"Potrei finire per credere alle stronzate sul destino... " pensò, quasi divertito.  
-Questa volta no.- mormorò col cuore più leggero -Non sono da solo.-  
-Cosa?-  
-No, niente. Abbiamo succose novità, Ruri.-  
-Davvero? Anche noi... ma inizia... ... Senku... mi sen... -  
La voce della giovane sacerdotessa cadde nel silenzio, abbandonandolo nuovamente alla solitudine dell'isola. Seccato, Senku riattaccò il ricevitore e attese che la ragazza chiamasse di nuovo, ma il cellulare non squillò più. Forse il segnale non era forte abbastanza... sarebbe dovuto salire sulla Perseus per provare a comunicare da lì, ma non poteva farlo. Le persone sull'isola erano state pietrificate, ma non quelle a bordo e lui era... solo.  
"Ancora per poco." si disse rincuorato dalla voce della sacerdotessa. Ignara, Ruri aveva incrinato l'invisibile spauracchio e quella solitudine inquietante stava pian piano mutando in pace.  Senku inspirò l'aria fresca del pomeriggio con le mani sui fianchi, gli occhi sul tramonto infiammato. Si mosse poi verso la foresta, per raggiungere i compagni.  
Li trovò dove li aveva lasciati, in fila, in attesa.  
-Hai avuto davvero un'idea folle,- disse a Chrome battendogli la mano sulla spalla -ma è merito tuo se ci siamo salvati.-  
Era orgoglioso di lui, un misto fra la tenera fierezza del maestro e quella dell'amico, con un tocco di stupore per la crescita esponenziale di quello che fino a qualche tempo prima era solo uno stregone che giocava con le fiamme colorate. -Non ti spiacerà, vero, se ti farò aspettare solo un altro po'?- gli domandò poi, con in mano un'ampolla di fluido della resurrezione.  
La sua prima scelta era del tutto irrazionale, ma voleva esserlo, almeno una volta.  
Lasciò Chrome per raggiungere la fine della fila.  
"Gen... "  
Il mentalista sorrideva, ma lui sapeva riconoscere la paura nei suoi lineamenti.  
Il suo sorriso era incrinato da un'ombra. No, era meglio dire che la paura era stata incrinata, perché lui reagisse.  
-Mi spiace che tu abbia dovuto passare tutto questo... - disse accarezzandogli il viso. "Se solo fossi stato più forte... se solo... "  
Zittì tutti quei pensieri, fermò immediatamente le giostra del senso di colpa avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla vita della statua e premendosi contro la fredda pietra.  
-Mi dispiace... - mormorò. Esitò un poco, poi gli versò addosso il fluido, senza sciogliere l'abbraccio.  
Calore.  
Fu la prima sensazione che Gen percepì. Poi la sensazione di un corpo premuto contro il suo.  
"Senkuchan... "  
Prima ancora che la pietra lasciasse i suoi occhi sapeva chi avrebbe trovato davanti a sé. Il suo calore, il suo odore, le sue dita premute contro la pelle.  
-Senkuchan!!-  
Esclamò catturandolo e stringendolo in un abbraccio.   
Senku sorrise, trattenendo un gemito di dolore. Il braccio gli faceva molto male, ma non gli importava, non voleva che quel momento venisse disturbato.  
-Abbiamo vinto?-  
-Non fare domande sceme.-  
Il mentalista continuò a stringerlo.  
-Sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta.- disse con gli occhi lucidi -Lo sapevo.-  
Lo scienziato annuì, sprofondando la testa sulla sua spalla di nuovo calda, beandosi del calore del suo collo e della morbidezza della sua pelle. Restò così, in silenzio, crogiolandosi in quell'unica preziosa certezza.  
-Ce l'abbiamo fatta.- lo corresse scorrendo le dita sulla sua guancia, che non era più livida. La sua pelle era tornata rosea e sana, neppure un graffio a scalfirla, neppure... una cicatrice. Senku constatò che la sua caratteristica cicatrice non c'era più. E a pensarci bene, anche quelle di Ryusui erano scomparse dopo che era stato pietrificato da Medusa, quindi...  
"No, no, spegniti cervello, lasciami godere di questo momento ancora un po'."  
-Senkuchan.- lo richiamò Gen ritraendosi e toccandogli il braccio ferito.  
-Ahi.-  
-Dobbiamo medicarti subito.-  
-Non è nulla.- minimizzò.  
Gen lo ignorò e prese ad esaminare le sue condizioni. Oltre a constatare che fosse un disastro totale, scarmigliato e sporco dalla testa ai piedi, pieno di ferite di piccola e grave entità, scoprì subito  l'ustione da acido nitrico sul palmo e gli scoccò un'occhiata allarmata. Senku ripeté che non era nulla di grave, ma lui lo interruppe: -Non nel mondo di pietra. Direi che è il caso di rimediare.- disse porgendogli la mano.  
Senku intuì cosa volesse e frugò in una delle sacche per estrarre Medusa. Gli occhi del mentalista si spalancarono per lo stupore. Eccola: l'arma terribile che aveva soggiogato l'umanità intera per tremila e settecento anni. Era minuscola... un oggetto così piccolo era stato in grado di sprigionare un potere tanto terribile. La sfiorò con la punta delle dita, nel timore che si attivasse nuovamente, senza comando.  
-Perché non l'hai ancora usata?- chiese alzando gli occhi su Senku.  
-Temo abbia esaurito l'energia.-  
Gen assottigliò lo sguardo e Senku riprese: -Quando prima l'ho usata per pietrificare Ibara, ho indicato un raggio d'azione di cinque metri, ma il fascio si è espanso solo per uno.- spiegò -Non credo sia normale, perciò, se potesse essere usata solo un'altra volta, è meglio usarla su chi ne ha più bisogno.-  
-Ma è una brutta ferita... - replicò il mentalista - ...se ti venisse un'infezione... -  
-Non portare sfiga adesso!-  
-Quella te la porti già da solo.-  
-Va bene così.- tagliò corto lo scienziato  -Preferisco di gran lunga questo al dover scegliere su chi usare Medusa.-  
(Sul dover scegliere fra Gen e Tsukasa.)  
Gen arrossì e gli strinse la mano, con un sorriso dolce sul volto. Anche Senku era adorabilmente arrossito ed evitava il suo sguardo. Il mago scoppiò a ridere e dovette tenersi la pancia.  
-Ok, adesso basta!- protestò l'altro -Ti sei fatto la risata, mentalista, ora piantala!-  
-Scusa, scusa!- continuò a ridere Gen, con le lacrime agli occhi -È che non capita spesso di vederti così adorabile!-  
Prima che scoppiasse di nuovo a ridere, Senku premette le labbra contro le sue, zittendolo.  
-Che ne dici di usare quella tua lingua guizzante per qualcos'altro?-  
Preso in contropiede, Gen si aggrappò a lui e in un primo momento cercò di staccarlo da sé.  
"È Senkuchan. È Senkuchan!" urlò a se stesso e lottò contro quell'impulso disgustoso di fuggire dall'uomo che amava, stringendosi ancora di più al lui e rispondendo al bacio, anche con troppa foga, finché entrambi non ebbero più respiro.  
Quando si separarono, Senku fece per dire qualcosa, ma Gen lo ammutolì a sua volta, prendendogli la mano sana, con un sorriso premuroso sul volto arrossato.  
-Andiamo, Senkuchan. Ora mi prenderò cura io delle tue ferite.-  
  
  
  
La notte calò il suo manto stellato sull'isola. Se anche qualcuno degli indigeni aveva avuto il fegato di sbarcare, di certo non si era messo alla ricerca degli stregoni. Non vi erano luci eccetto la luna, le stelle e il fuoco da campo intorno al quale Gen stava terminando la medicazione a Senku. Avevano ripulito gli abiti e si erano lavati ed asciugati con cura. L'haori di Gen giaceva ancora strappato nella foresta, ma il mentalista non si era preso la briga di andarlo a recuperare. Ne avrebbe chiesto un altro a Yuzuriha, anzi, avrebbe chiesto dei vestiti nuovi.  
Nel frattempo, continuò ad indossare la giacca di Ryusui, anche se faceva uno strano effetto.  
-Ahi.-  
-Scusa.-  
Cercò di tamponare leggermente le ferite circolari sul braccio di Senku, in modo da fargli meno male possibile. Terminò di applicarvi i medicamenti e iniziò a fasciarlo con delle strisce di tela pulita preparate in precedenza. Finito col braccio, passò alla mano, il cui palmo era ricoperto di una fastidiosa crosticina gialla.  
I rischi del continuo maneggiamento di sostanze chimiche pericolose.  
E dire che Senku giocava spesso con quella roba. Poteva succedere molto peggio, non solo in quell'occasione, e quello era SOLO il fluido della resurrezione. Gen medicò anche il palmo e le dita con delicatezza e Senku restò in silenzio a contemplare le sue mani all'opera, le sue lunghe dita che si muovevano sicure ed agili, fluide nei gesti, dal tocco leggero e fuggevole. Un dono forse guadagnato grazie alla pratica nella prestidigitazione, o forse una dote naturale ben sfruttata.  
Le sue mani, comunque, agili o meno, restavano bellissime e non ne aveva mai fatto mistero.  
-Sei così incauto quando si tratta di te stesso, Senkuchan... - lo riprese Gen, preoccupato, distraendolo dalle sue mani per guardarlo in volto.  
-Andrà via.- lo rassicurò quello, quasi con noncuranza -Probabilmente resterà una cicatrice, ma chissene. Sono incidenti che capitano in campo scientifico. Come ferite di guerra.-  
-La prendi bene... - replicò Gen -Io sarei impazzito al solo pensiero di un incidente del genere... almeno, nel mondo moderno.-  
-Non è che non posso più usarla.-  
Il mentalista fece spallucce. Senku era sempre così compassato... Pochi esseri umani erano capaci di tanto menefreghismo riguardo a menomazioni deturpanti che potevano essere permanenti. Amava questo suo pragmatismo, ma alle volte temeva davvero per la sua salute e la sua vita.  
Finì di legargli la benda e gli posò un bacio sul palmo, facendolo arrossire terribilmente.  
Visto che l'altro non protestava alle smancerie più di tanto, decise di approfittarne. E quando gli ricapitava? Gen si sedette accanto a lui e gli posò il capo sulla spalla. Restarono seduti a guardare il fuoco a lungo , accompagnati dal crepitio delle fiamme danzanti e dallo sciabordio delle onde. Senku gli raccontò cos'era successo mentre era pietrificato e il mentalista rise al pensiero della statua di Ryusui che volava in faccia a quel povero diavolo di Ibara. Il vegliardo non aveva ancora capito con che deficienti si era trovato ad aver a che fare.  
Aveva le lacrime agli occhi solo al pensiero.  
-Credo che anche per loro sia stato amore a prima vista.- disse stringendosi nella pesante giacca del capitano, accennando a lui ed Ukyo. Con Senku si erano premurati di rimettere insieme i compagni e non solo in termini di pezzi e frammenti. Benché fossero sorprendentemente discreti, lo scienziato sapeva che fra loro ci fosse del tenero. Lo sapeva da un bel pezzo. Poteva non essere la persona più romantica del mondo, ma non era mica cieco.   
-Sì, ma lui non ha scritto nessuna data su un albero.- borbottò.  
-Oh, siamo competitivi... - lo pungolò Gen -Se per quello, neppure Ukyo si è lasciato conquistare da una cola.- ribatté rigirandosi fra le mani la metà di una noce di cocco quasi vuota, facendo ondeggiare il latte al suo interno. -Ma io non mi sono mai pentito della mia decisione.-  
Senku ricordò quanto successo nella grotta e chinò lo sguardo.  
-Smetti di sentirti in colpa. Non è colpa tua.- lo ammonì Gen.  
Ma mentre lo diceva, ripensò a Mozu e a quanto successo nella sua capanna. A quanto successo nella foresta, a tutta la paura provata. Tremò e sentì le lacrime rigargli il viso. Strinse i denti con forza, per ricacciare in dietro quelle immagini e sensazioni terribili.  
-Non... non è colpa tua.- disse a voce alta e si gettò su Senku, inchiodandolo a terra. Le coppe di cocco rotolarono svuotate sull'erba. -Ho detto che non è colpa tua, è tutta colpa di Mozu, di quest'isola, di quello che vuoi, ma non tua! E se vuoi lasciare che questo cambi le cose fra noi, possiamo anche chiuderla qui.- scoppiò in pianto e cercò di pulirsi le lacrime, con scarso successo -Non voglio che questo... distrugga... tutto... -  
Senku gli carezzò la guancia umida.  
-Non distruggerà niente.- promise.  
Gen si chinò su di lui e lo baciò con foga, insinuando la lingua fra le sue labbra e cercando la sua. Lo voleva, lo desiderava. Desiderava che cancellasse ogni traccia di quella paura, di quei giorni, se non le belle cose. Il calore dei loro corpi, l'amore, la dedizione, la dolcezza. Voleva, DOVEVA, ristabilire l'ordine nella propria mente e nel proprio corpo, nella propria vita.  
-Ti amo, Senkuchan.- mormorò.  
Senku gli carezzò ancora il viso illuminato dal chiarore della luna e delle stelle.  
-Anche io ti amo, Gen, ma non... -  
-Io lo voglio. Lo voglio adesso. Voglio te e solo te, Senkuchan.- esclamò, con fare quasi lamentoso e si chinò nuovamente su di lui per baciarlo, gli occhi lucidi e supplichevoli.  
La sua anima lo implorava da far male.  
-Solo te.-  
Si beò del calore di quel corpo che l'aveva protetto contro ogni cosa, pur essendo tanto fragile. Lo accarezzò e lo risvegliò, per potersi unire a lui sotto le stelle, in quel momento che era solo loro. Senku era preoccupato da quel comportamento, non gli era sfuggita la sua reazione ore prima, ma... era quello che voleva, quello che volevano entrambi... aveva temuto di perderlo per troppo tempo, era quasi più insopportabile dei 3700 anni di buio. Sentì di poter capire ancora un po' di più Taiju e la sua forza d'animo prorompente. Il solo pensiero di Yuzuriha lo aveva tenuto sveglio per 3700 anni. Quanto doveva avere temuto per lei? Aveva avuto un morso del frutto doloroso dell'amore e il terrore di perdere Gen era ancora vivo in lui. Mozu sarebbe riuscito a portarglielo via, anche solo distruggendo il loro amore?  
Lo strinse a sé, per non lasciarlo andare.  
-Ti amo, Gen... ti amo... -  
-Senkuchan.-  
A quel punto Gen scoppiò nuovamente in un pianto dirotto e Senku pianse con lui, stringendolo fra le braccia. Si asciugarono le lacrime a vicenda, cercarono l'uno il calore dell'altro, liberarono tutto quanto di negativo e terribile avevano accumulato in quei giorni. E quando le lacrime furono per asciugarsi, Gen cercò nuovamente le labbra di Senku, che lo accolse e schiuse la bocca. Il mentalista frugò nuovamente fra i suoi abiti, cercando ancora la sua pelle, la sua carne. Senku si stese sotto di lui e gli sorrise invitandolo a procedere. Accolse il sesso di Gen dentro di sé, unendosi a lui in quella danza liberatoria, a tratti persino frenetica. Le labbra del mentalista sospiravano il suo nome ad ogni spinta, i suoi occhi grigi a tratti erano persi nel vuoto. In quel piacere tentava di annegare i ricordi, sostituendoli a quanto di più caro aveva. Strinse la mano di Senku e continuò ad affondare in lui, baciandogli il petto liscio.  
-Ti amo, Gen.- disse Senku carezzandogli la testa e Gen sorrise.  
In quell'oscurità, Senku era stato la luce che aveva annichilito il buio e poteva vederlo, vederlo chiaramente ed ogni ansito, ad ogni sospiro, la sua voce scioglieva i dubbi e sanava le cicatrici. Che fosse o meno solo un'illusione, l'accolse nelle sue viscere supplicando che durasse.  
Le mani che Mozu aveva separato si unirono ancora e ancora sotto le stelle.  
-Anch'io, Senkuchan.- rispose.  
  
  
  
  
 _Your light will terrify the dark._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, dopo un lungo parto, anche se in modo imprevisto, questa storia è finita. Per Gen e Senku non finirà ovviamente e visto come si evolveranno le cose, Mozu dovrà sudare sette camice per farsi perdonare. La speranza è che la pietrificazione abbia in parte risanato anche lo spirito di Gen. Avrei potuto tirare fuori teorie scientifiche sui danni che certe cose causano al cervello, ma non l'ho fatto. Cioè, lo faccio ora nelle note, ma nella storia mi sembrava potesse semplificare troppo la cosa. Troppo comodo, troppo bello. Mettiamola così, se fosse vero, accelererà il processo di guarigione per Gen, ma i ricordi restano. Ma ora che lui e Senku hanno di nuovo speranza, non se la lasceranno sfuggire.  
> Vi ringrazio infinitamente per la lettura e ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno recensito, in particolare Vegethia e Devileyes, che mi sono state vicine nella stesura, negli scleri, nelle imprecazioni ecc... GRAZIE!!


End file.
